Fens of Wickedness
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat? / Sekuel of Love The Way You Lie / R & R? / CHAP 6, UPDATE! /
1. Indigo and Cold-Blooded Boys

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Kembali lagi kita bertemu di fict beda judul namun nyambung ke fict lain! Masih inget Natsu yang sok cantik, cerewet, sok **_**perfect**_**, tetapi gokilnya minta digeplok jidat ini? v^^v –yeah!-**

**Huahaha! Pair utama fict ini sudah ketahuan! Ceritanya... siap-siap aja ya, **_**full of hard obsession**_**!**

**Bila kalian bertanya, "Kenapa sih suka banget buat fict tema obsesitas?". Jawabannya adalah, "Karena Natsu suka."... Hanya itu.**

**Kira-kira kisah pair mereka lebih parah daripada kisah GaaMegu di fict sebelumnya, Natsu rasa sih iya.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan atau chap satu ini**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**I. Indigo and Cold-Blooded Boys**

_Konohagakure..._

"Aku tidak mau." Sabaku no Kazuya duduk dengan santainya di atas sofa sambil membaca komiknya. Ia balas ucapan Ibunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau? Bertengkar dengan teman itu tidak baik!" Ibunya, Sabaku no Megumi, tetap gigih memintanya untuk minta maaf kepada Uchiha Amano, sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Tidak baik ya memang tidak baik, tetapi walaupun begitu aku ada alasan mengapa aku menolak untuk minta maaf." Balasnya sambil membalik halaman komik.

"Kenapa?"

**BRAK!**

Kazuya membanting komiknya ke atas meja dengan murka, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dengan gigi yang gemertak. "Tanya saja sama dia!"

"Hei, kenapa marah kepada kaa-_san_?" Megumi mulai putus asa.

"Aku bukan marah kepada kaa-_san_." Kazuya menghela napas. "Aku kesal kepada si Uchiha brengsek itu!"

"Kazuya, jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku takkan bisa menjaga cara bicaraku bila dia tidak menjaga cara berpikirnya yang sinting!"

"Memangnya apa yang Amano lakukan kepadamu?"

Kazuya menggeram frustasi. Ia tidak mau menceritakan alasannya, lebih tepatnya, tidak mungkin untuk menceritakannya.

Karena ia bertengkar dengan Amano dengan sebab Amano mendekati Uzumaki Narumi.

Ibunya akan memarahinya karena bertengkar dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Tidak... sekarang pun Ibunya sudah marah kepadanya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau minta maaf sebelum ia sendiri yang meminta maaf duluan kepadaku!"

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada persyaratan! Aku hanya mau ia minta maaf duluan kepadaku karena dialah yang duluan berbuat tolol!" Kazuya melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan suara Ibunya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Biarkan saja, kaa-_san_." Reito datang sambil membawa semangkuk kentang goreng bumbu keju parmesan buatannya sendiri. "Nii-_san_ sedang senewen."

Megumi menghela napas, "Kaa-_san_ tak mengerti mengapa Kazuya sampai semarah itu kepada Amano. Biasanya mereka selalu akrab."

Reito mengendikkan bahu, tak mau ikut-ikutan. Sebenarnya ia tahu penyebab kakaknya sampai seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada Ibunya, bisa-bisa ia dipanggang kakaknya.

"Mau kentang? Buatanku, lho." Reito menyodorkan mangkuk kentangnya kepada Megumi sambil mulut asyik mengunyah kentang. Mungkin ini akan menenangkan sang Ibu.

"Kaa-_san_ sedang tidak nafsu." Tolaknya, lesu.

"Ini hanya camilan ringan, bukan makanan pendamping semangkuk nasi. Ayolah, makan saja." Paksanya.

Akhirnya Megumi mau menerimanya, ia mengambil satu buah.

"Ayo makan bersama sambil nonton TV." Ajaknya sembari mengenyakkan diri ke atas sofa. Ia mengambil _remote _dan menekan tombol power, TV menyala. Tak lama Megumi duduk di sebelahnya. Mangkuk kentang berada di antara Reito dan Megumi.

"Oh." Reito mengarahkan telunjuknya ke layar kaca TV. "Ada tou-_san_."

Tangan yang semula hendak memasukkan kentang ke dalam mulut, berhenti di udara dengan mulut menganga. Megumi memandangi layar TV.

"Tou-_san_ diwawancarai dengan title 'Sukses Menyaingi Namikaze corp.'. Naruto ji-_chan_ pasti merengut." Reito menyeringai. Ia bangga Ayahnya, Sabaku no Gaara, menjadi terkenal berkat berita TV. Ayahku, idolaku. Begitulah pendapatnya.

Megumi tersenyum, memandangi sosok lelaki yang dicintainya sedang berbicara penuh wibawa disana. Istri mana yang tidak bangga bahwa suaminya sukses dalam pekerjaannya?

Reito melirik kepada Megumi. _Semoga dengan ini... kaa-san bisa menenangkan hatinya._

.

.

.

Kazuya membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Kamarnya serba berwarna merah dan hitam. Dirinya adalah duplikat Ayahnya, ia akui itu. Selimut ranjangnya berwarna merah dan sprei tempat tidurnya berwarna hitam.

Ia benar-benar kesal kepada sahabatnya, Amano, yang telah mendekati gadisnya, Narumi. Yah, dirinya dengan Narumi memang belum pacaran. Kazuya hanya menganggapnya seperti itu.

Kazuya meninju-ninju bantalnya dengan murka, "Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengseeeek! Amano brengsek!"

Amano memang lebih tua 10 bulan darinya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak sudi menganggapnya 'kakak'. Ia menganggapnya sebagai teman seangkatan, seumuran, dan sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Paling mengerti dirinya?

Kazuya membanting jam alarm di meja kecil samping tempat tidur ke lantai sampai jam itu pecah dan berhamburan kemana-mana. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Ia sudah kesal sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi. Saat jam pulang sekolah, ia melihat Amano sedang mengobrol ria bersama Narumi sambil berjalan pulang bersama. Kelihatannya mereka begitu asyik mengobrol. Melihat itu, Kazuya benar-benar marah dan langsung saja menerjang Amano. Ia hampir meninjunya kalau saja Narumi tidak menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian, datanglah Akasuna no Shiori, sepupunya, menghampiri dirinya. Shiori langsung saja menggeretnya pulang ke rumah. Setelah itu, Shiori sendiri pulang setelah menceritakan kepada Megumi bahwa Kazuya marah-marah karena sehabis bertengkar dengan Amano, hanya itu.

Kazuya sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa sekonyol ini hanya karena seorang gadis. Se-o-rang- ga-dis. Bukankah itu hal yang bodoh dan memalukan sekali?

Kazuya mengenal Narumi sudah sejak ia berumur 12 tahun. Ibu Narumi, Uzumaki Hinata, membawanya bersama Naruse untuk main ke rumahnya. Disaat itulah mulai muncul rasa tertarik dalam dirinya untuk Narumi.

Ia mengutuk karena Naruse, kakak laki-laki Narumi, mengetahui perasaannya. Sekilas Naruse terlihat periang, ceroboh, bodoh, dan konyol seperti Ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, ia mempunyai sifat kelelakian yang ia benci untuk mengakuinya.

Kazuya melompat turun dari tempat tidur, mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian menyalakan TV sedang yang biasa ia pakai untuk nonton TV atau bermain games. Sebenarnya hobinya bermain games dan membaca komik itu turunan dari Ibunya. Kazuya tersenyum sendiri karena mempunyai Ibu yang seru seperti Megumi. Namun kadang suka menyebalkan karena Ibunya itu cerewet dan keras kepala, bila tidak ditenangkan oleh Ayahnya.

Sampai sekarang ia belum tahu banyak tentang masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berkata bahwa ia dan Reito belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Mendengar itu, Kazuya segera bersatu dengan Reito untuk menebak bahwa cerita orang tua mereka adalah cerita dewasa dan pastilah seru. Rasanya ingin segera dewasa, begitulah pikirnya.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah anak indigo, anak yang berkemampuan lebih dari orang lain. Ia bisa melihat hantu, kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata, mudah merasa bosan, dan selalu berkreasi dengan pikiran juga imajinasinya sendiri. Anak indigo memiliki chakra tubuh berwarna indigo.

_Kalau aku memang pintar, lebih baik aku tak perlu sekolah, kan?_, pikirnya sambil menganti-ganti saluran TV. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya bersikeras bahwa ia harus tetap sekolah. Oh, baiklah.

"Ha?" Kazuya terperangah saat melihat saluran TV berita. Disana ada Ayahnya sedang diwawancarai di ruang kantornya sendiri. Melihat itu, Kazuya tersenyum. Kalau Ayahnya pulang nanti, ia akan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Kazuya memerhatikan sebentar wawancara itu, barulah ia mengganti salurannya kembali.

Karena tak ada yang bagus, maka Kazuya memilih untuk bermain games saja.

.

.

.

Reito duduk di tepi tempat tidur kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian di ruang tengah karena ingin beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena tadi memotong-motong kentang. Kamarnya serba warna biru gelap dan hitam. Akibat itu, kamarnya jadi terlihat kelam.

Terdiam sebentar, tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil figura foto seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu dengan potongan poni rapi menutupi keseluruhan dahinya, sedikit menghalangi alisnya. Matanya berwarna _hazel_.

Gadis itu adalah Akasuna no Misa, sepupunya yang dicintainya. Ya, ia mencintai sepupunya sendiri yang masih ada hubungan darah dengannya.

Itu adalah hal yang gila, mencintai saudara sendiri.

Reito tersenyum sambil memandangi foto Misa dengan seksama. Foto itu ia ambil diam-diam saat Misa sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman.

Namun senyuman itu tak lama berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaian itu terlihat menyeramkan untuk anak seumurannya.

Reito mengambil pisau dari laci, kemudian melemparnya ke foto yang ditempel di dinding agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, disamping TV.

**JLEB!**

Pisau itu menancap sempurna ke sasaran 'X' dari spidol merah. Foto saingannya, Uchiha Amano.

Ya, sebenarnya yang memegang kunci jawaban adalah dirinya, Reito. Amano sama sekali tidak dekat dengan incaran Kazuya, mereka hanya teman. Saat itu Amano hanya ingin mengajak Narumi ke rumahnya atas ajakan Ayah Amano, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun Kazuya mengambil kesimpulan yang salah dan fatal, karena Kazuya jadi bertengkar dengan Amano.

Sebenarnya Amano mengincar sepupunya, Misa.

Hanya itu saja. Karena itu, Amano adalah saingannya. Simpel, kan?

"_Aniki_ sama sekali tak tahu soal ini." Reito tersenyum singkat. "Biarkan dia cari tahu sendiri."

Beda dengan kakaknya, Reito lebih memilih bersaing di balik layar. Diluar ia terlihat baik-baik saja seperti anak pada umumnya, namun dibalik itu semua ia yang mengatur segala rencana untuk menjauhkan Amano dari Misa. Tentu ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Amano di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Ia bisa dibunuh Ayah Amano, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mungkin akan dibunuh kakaknya pula. Walaupun begitu, Amano tetap sahabat Kazuya.

_Little devil raven boy, huh?_

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Gaara melonggarkan dasi hitamnya yang mengikat lehernya. Raut wajah lelah menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya menenteng tas _notebook_.

"_Okaerinasai_!" Megumi datang menyambutnya. Tak lupa Gaara memberinya ciuman sepulang dari kerja. Kalau tidak, ia bisa dihukum oleh Megumi. Oh, tentu, Undang-Undang bodoh itu masih tetap mereka jalankan.

"Hai, tou-_san_. Habis masuk TV, nih?" sambut Reito dengan seringai godanya.

"Hoo... kau menontonnya?" Gaara mengacak-acaki rambut Reito. Reito tertawa kecil sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Tentu, kaa-_san_ pun menontonnya bersamaku. Iya, kan?" Reito beralih kepada Megumi yang sedang merapikan jas hitam Gaara yang baru saja Gaara lepas.

Megumi tersenyum-senyum.

"Mengejekku?" Gaara mendengus.

"Entahlah yaa..."

Gaara hanya mendengus geli, "Oh ya, mana Kazuya?"

"Oh." Megumi kembali teringat Kazuya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Sepertinya salah kalau tou-_san_ menyebut nama nii-_san_ di depan kaa-_san_." Kata Reito.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kazuya marah sehabis bertengkar dengan Amano." Megumi menjelaskan.

"Lalu, dia uring-uringan?"

"Ya. Aku tak tahu apa penyebab mereka sampai bertengkar, Kazuya tak mau menceritakan permasalahannya."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Megumi. "Serahkan padaku. Kamu sudah siapkan makan malam?"

Megumi mengangguk, "Uhm. Air panas pun sudah siap. Setelah makan, Gaara-_kun_ langsung mandi ya."

"Hm. Aku urusi dulu bocah merah itu." Gaara melenggang pergi menuju kamar Kazuya.

"Reito, bisa bantu kaa-_san_ mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur?" tanya Megumi.

Reito mengangguk. Megumi tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Reito penuh sayang.

"Ayo." Mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Kazuya, ini tou-_san_." Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kazuya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kazuya, kau ada didalam?" Gaara mencoba membuka pintu, namun terkunci.

Ia tahu Kazuya ini suka usil, pura-pura tak tahu ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, maka Gaara berpikir sebentar.

Mendapat ide, Gaara berkata kembali. "Kalau begitu tou-_san_ tidak mau tahu kalau Kazuya tidak tou-_san_ ajak ke rumah Naru-"

"Iyaaa! Iyaaa! Sebentar!" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar. Gaara menyeringai, berhasil.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka, tak lama pintu dibuka oleh si pemilik kamar dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Seperti baru diberi makan keju basi saja." Sapanya.

"Enggak." Kazuya membuang muka. "Kazuya gak apa-apa."

"Sudahlah, kalau ada masalah dengan Amano tentang Narumi lagi, ceritakan saja kepada tou-_san_." Gaara menepuk pundak Kazuya.

Kazuya menghela napas, "Selalu saja dapat menebak pikiran orang." Kazuya memberi ruang kepada Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gaara masuk ke dalam. Kazuya menutup kembali pintunya.

Mereka duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet empuk di lantai. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Nah, ceritakan masalahmu." Pinta Gaara. Kazuya menghela napas. Ia mau menceritakannya kepada Ayahnya karena Ayahnya adalah laki-laki, tentu bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Kazuya menceritakan semuanya kepada Gaara, jarinya bermain-main di atas karpet. Ia tak mau membalas pandangan Gaara. Galau anak muda.

"Ooh... hanya itu." Gaara mengangguk paham setelah cerita Kazuya sudah selesai.

"Hanya?" Kazuya merengut kesal.

Gaara tersenyum memandanginya. Kedua anaknya bila sudah cemberut, pasti mirip dengan Megumi. Cemberutan mereka sama-sama mirip dengan Megumi.

"Memang 'hanya', kan? Lagipula, pertengkaran seperti itu hanya merusak hubunganmu dengan Amano."

"Dia yang mulai duluan! Kalau saja dia tidak mendekati Narumi, aku takkan mau bertengkar dengannya!" Kazuya membela dirinya sendiri karena merasa bahwa ia sedang disalahkan oleh Ayahnya.

"Lalu? Belum tentu apa yang kau lihat sepenuhnya benar dengan apa yang kau simpulkan, bukankah begitu?"

Mendengar itu, suara Kazuya menjadi serak karena gugup, namun tetap ia balas. "T-Tapi mereka mengobrol ria seperti sedang pacaran!"

Gaara tertawa, "Kamu ini... kamu mikir sampai kemana?"

"Ke Chernobyl!" balasnya, sewot dan tidak nyambung. Tanda bahwa ia kesal kepada Ayahnya. Lagi-lagi mirip dengan Megumi.

"Oh, jauh sekali. Dengan apa kau kesana?"

"Pakai kaki!"

"Hebat, otot kakimu pasti kuat. Hatimu pasti gigih dan tahan akan cobaan apapun yang menghadang jalanmu, sekalipun itu merupakan perjalanan yang jauh. Buktinya kau bisa kesana hanya berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri."

Mendengarnya, Kazuya terdiam.

"Apa kamu sudah sampai kesana dengan selamat? Oh, ya, pasti selamat, buktinya kau bisa pulang kembali kesini. Kau pasti sudah menyusun apa langkah-langkahmu agar kau tidak salah jalan untuk sampai ke Chernobyl. Hm, tidak juga, buktinya setelah pulang dari sana, kau marah-marah seperti ini. Apa orang-orang disana telah mengusirmu dengan cara yang tidak baik? Apa alasan mereka mengusirmu? Tentu mereka memiliki alasan, dan tentu semuanya berasal darimu. Kenapa kau bisa diusir oleh orang-orang Chernobyl? Mungkin karena sikapmu yang main hantam sendiri dan selalu menvonis bahwa orang lain salah, bukan dirimu yang salah. Lalu sikapmu pun suka main hakim sendiri."

"Tou-_san_..." Kazuya paham apa arti dari ucapan Ayahnya.

Gaara tetap melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Mereka pasti tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa sampai Chernobyl hanya sendirian saja, kau pasti punya teman seperjuanganmu. Tetapi kau malah mengusir temanmu hanya karena merasa bahwa dirimu lah yang paling benar di antara mereka berdua. Kau menganggapnya sebagai segumpal masalah yang menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang Chernobyl tidak suka dengan caramu agar sampai ke Chernobyl. Jangan remehkan orang Chernobyl, mereka pun bisa berpikir. Mereka bisa melihat keadaan walaupun kau menganggap bahwa mereka tidak bisa. Akhirnya Chernobyl mengusirmu dan lebih memilih untuk menyambut teman seperjuanganmu yang sudah kau usir di tengah jalan. Kau pulang dengan membawa amarah dan kekecewaan, juga keretakan hubungan. Semuanya karenamu. Apakah itu baik?"

Ia tahu, kalau Ayahnya sudah seperti itu, berarti Ayahnya sedang menasehatinya. Bila ditinjau kembali dari kata-katanya, semua ada artinya.

"Tidak, tou-_san_." Kazuya tidak berani membalas pandangan Ayahnya.

"Nah, kalau memang tidak baik, bagaimana kalau kamu segera meminta maaf kepada teman seperjuanganmu dan orang-orang Chernobyl? Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau takkan punya muka untuk pergi kemana-mana dengan hati yang tak tenang. Kau mau tidak punya muka?"

"Tidak, tou-_san_."

"Bagus." Gaara tersenyum karena sepertinya Kazuya sudah mengerti."Ayo kita makan malam, kaa-_san_ sudah menyiapkannya. Jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, dia cemas kepadamu."

Kazuya mengangguk.

"Tapi sudah kesekian kalinya kau merusak jam alarmmu. Tou-_san_ takkan diam seperti biasanya, sekarang tou-_san_ adukan kepada kaa-_san_." Gaara menunjuk kepada jam alarm yang hancur berantakan di lantai dekat tempat tidur.

"HE?!" Kazuya terbelalak. _Kaa-san bisa menyita komik-komikku sampai seminggu_, batinnya.

Gaara mengendikkan bahu, ia menyeringai kecil. "Salahmu sendiri, sudah diberitahu berkali-kali, tetapi masih tidak mendengarkan."

"T-Tunggu! Kazuya janji tidak akan merusakannya kembali. Kalau tou-_san_ adukan ini kepada kaa-_san_, bisa-bisa kaa-_san_ menyita komikku selama seminggu!"

"Siapa yang salah, tanggung akibatnya." Sahutnya, acuh tak acuh. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Kazuya panik, cepat-cepat ia membereskan jam hancur itu.

"Percuma, kaa-_san_ akan sadar bahwa jammu hilang lagi." Kata Gaara sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Kazuya merengut. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pasrah dan pergi ke ruang makan, menyusul Ayahnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah Gaara mengadukannya kepada Megumi, Megumi segera menyita komik-komik Kazuya. Kazuya serasa ingin menangis. Komiknya, sahabatnya. Itulah prinsipnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

**TING TONG**...

"Ada tamu." Megumi yang sedang sibuk menaruh komik-komik Kazuya dalam kardus untuk disimpannya dalam kamarnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Kazuya yang sedari tadi menonton sahabatnya –komik- sedang dimasukkan dalam penjara –kardus-, segera mengeluarkan kembali komik-komiknya dari kardus. Reito menahan Kazuya, Kazuya memberontak. Reito mati-matian menahan Kazuya, Kazuya pun berusaha keras agar lepas dari Reito. Gaara cuek saja, ia dengan santai membalikkan halaman korannya.

Megumi membukakan pintu. Ia melihat, ada kakaknya, Akasuna no Tomoka datang bersama anaknya, Shiori dan Misa.

"Selamat malam, Megumiiii!" Tomo langsung berhamburan memeluk Megumi.

Megumi tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Ada apa, nee-_chan_? Kenapa datang di malam hari?"

"Oh," Tomo melepas pelukannya. "Sasori sedang ada tugas bersama Akatsuki di Brussels, sedangkan nee-_chan_ ada pekerjaan di Fukuoka. Boleh nee-_chan_ titip Shiori dan Misa sampai nee-_chan_ pulang? Cuma 3 hari, kok."

Megumi tersenyum cerah, ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada kedua keponakannya yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, Megumi oba-_chan_." Salam mereka berdua kepadanya. Megumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Shiori, Misa."

"Jadi, boleh, kan? Nee-_chan_ izin dulu sebentar kepada Gaara." Tomo langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa seizin Megumi. Shiori cemberut atas ketidaksopanan Tomo, Misa tersenyum tidak enak kepada Megumi.

Menyadari itu, Megumi tersenyum ramah. Ia mengelus puncak kepala kedua anak yang masih di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Oba-_chan_ sudah biasa. Yuk, masuk." Ajaknya.

Mereka mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Mereka masuk ke dalam sambil menenteng tas jinjing mereka yang berisi pakaian selama mereka menginap di rumah Bibinya. Megumi menyusul setelah menutup pintunya.

"HOI!" Tomo menepuk keras-keras kedua pundak Gaara yang sedang sibuk membaca koran. Gaara menggeram kesal. Ia kaget sampai kacamata bacanya hampir merosot jatuh ke bawah.

"Ada apa, ha?" tanyanya, sinis.

"Aku titip Shiori dan Misa di rumah kalian sampai aku pulang menjemput mereka, ya!"

"Memangnya kau dan Sasori kemana?"

"Sasori ada tugas bersama Akatsuki di Brussels, aku ada pekerjaan di Fukuoka. Aku diundang ke sana dalam rangka memperkenalkan makanan-makanan manis dari negara luar!"

"Brussels?" Gaara mengernyit sebentar sebelum ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau mau ikut kesana?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

"Cih, bukan itu, bodoh. Aku hanya sedikit kaget karena jarang-jarang Akatsuki bertugas sampai sejauh itu."

"Ooh." Tomo be'oh' ria.

"Selamat malam, Gaara oji-_san_." Shiori dan Misa menyalami Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf merepotkan." Shiori berkata.

"Tak apa-apa, santai saja."

Shiori mengangguk, tak lama ia tersenyum sambil merona. Ia pandangi wajah pamannya yang juga sedang memandanginya. Gaara adalah paman idolanya. Sudah dari kecil ia mengidolakan sosok pamannya. Kelak ia ingin sesukses Gaara. Tetapi bukan cuma itu saja, Shiori menyukai pamannya yang begitu berkharisma. Namun hanya sebatas keponakan kepada pamannya. Bisa dibilang, Gaara adalah tipe yang diinginkan Shiori.

"Kenapa? Suka kepada oji-_san_?" Gaara menggodanya. Shiori tersentak, ia merona sambil menggeleng berkali-kali.

"E-Enggak!"

"Jangan bohong, _Aneki_." Misa terkekeh. "Memangnya Misa tidak tahu kalau Gaara oji-_san_ termasuk tipe cowok yang diinginkan _Aneki_?"

Shiori terbelalak, kemudian langsung membungkam mulut adiknya. Ia panik sekali karena Megumi pun bersama mereka.

Tomo dan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Shiori jadi saingan oba-_chan_, ya?" tanya Megumi dengan raut wajah dibuat kecewa. Melihat itu, Shiori yang kepekaannya sedang terbang entah kemana, langsung panik.

Megumi tertawa kecil, ia merangkul Shiori. "Bercanda. Kena, deh!"

Shiori terdiam sebentar, kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Oji-_san_, kalau disuruh memilih, ji-_san_ pilih Megumi oba-_chan_ atau Shiori nee-_chan_?" tanya Misa.

Shiori memelototinya. Misa nyengir kuda.

"Masih bocah malah nanya begituan. Bagus..." Tomo mengacak-acaki rambut kedua putrinya sambil nyengir.

"Ji-_san _pilih..." Gaara berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Shiori saja."

Shiori tersentak kaget. Tomo dan Misa terkekeh.

Karena kepanikan sedang melandanya, Shiori langsung saja berkata kepada Megumi bahwa Misa hanya bercanda saja. Megumi menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, oba-_chan_ kan masih punya Kazuya dan Reito, dua pangeranku." Megumi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Gaara.

"Hoo... bagus, lebih memilih mereka daripadaku, hm? Harus dihukum." Gaara menyentuh dagu Megumi sambil tersenyum memikat.

Megumi cemberut. Shiori yang melihat itu, merona. Ia sudah dengar cerita tentang Gaara dan Megumi dari Ibunya. Ia mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan mereka. Yang Shiori inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan pamannya bersama bibinya.

Namun ia juga merona karena senyuman Gaara kepada Megumi yang begitu memikat. Shiori berdegup kencang. Ia sangat sadar bahwa dirinya masih kecil sampai cuma karena hal ini, ia jadi berdegup kencang seperti ini.

"Cieee... yang cemburu." Goda Misa.

"Diam kau, Misa!" Shiori menjitaknya. Misa meringis. Tomo terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah bisa kaa-_chan_ tinggal, kan?" tanya Tomo kepada mereka. Shiori dan Misa mengangguk.

"Oke, kaa-_chan_ pergi dulu, ya. Baik-baik sama penghuni rumah ini! Kalau gak, nanti dimakan monster panda, lho!" katanya sambil kabur ke pintu depan.

Shiori dan Misa terkikik menahan geli. Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tawanya tidak lolos keluar.

"Cih... si bodoh itu ternyata cari ribut." Gaara mendengus kesal.

Megumi tertawa kecil, ia pergi menyusul Tomo ke pintu depan.

"Kalian mau bermain dengan Kazuya dan Reito? Mereka ada disana." Tunjuk Gaara kepada dua anak laki-laki yang masih asyik bergulat. Yang satu mati-matian menahan seorangnya lagi agar tidak membongkar kardus berisi komik, sedangkan yang ditahan sedang berusaha lepas dari orang yang menahannya. Mereka belum sadar bahwa tamu mereka sudah berada dalam rumah.

Melihat kedua putranya yang masih sibuk bergulat, Gaara menghela napas. "Belum jera juga."

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Shiori.

"Kazuya ingin mengeluarkan komik-komiknya yang disita oleh Megumi karena telah merusakan jam alarmnya untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi Reito tidak membiarkannya dan mencoba menahan Kazuya." Jelasnya.

Shiori menghela napas, "Ayo, Misa. Kita lerai dua bocah itu."

"Nee-_chan_ juga masih bocah." Balas Misa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kesana."

Mereka berjalan menghampiri Kazuya dan Reito.

Megumi kembali ke ruang tengah setelah mengunci pintu depan. Matanya menangkap dua orang anak laki-laki sedang bergulat ria. Megumi menghela napas.

"Nanti saja kamu sita komik-komiknya setelah mereka selesai dengan acaranya." Gaara menyarankan sambil melipat korannya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Megumi mengangguk.

Gaara menoleh, memandangnya, kemudian menyeringai. Megumi tertegun.

"Apa kamu cemburu karena tadi aku memilih Shiori daripadamu?"

Megumi merengut, "Siapa juga yang cemburu! Week!" Megumi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Gaara.

"Masih kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku sudah berumur 30 tahun lebih, tahu!"

"Tapi sifat kekanakanmu masih belum hilang."

Megumi cemberut, ia duduk di sofa agak jauh dari tempat Gaara duduk. Niatnya ingin jauh-jauh dari Gaara, tetapi malah Gaara sendiri yang menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan memberimu 'pelayanan' nanti malam sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu cemburu." Bisiknya dengan nada yang berat, ia memberikan hembusan nafas hangat ke dekat tengkuk istrinya.

Megumi merona, kemudian mendorong Gaara agar bergeser menjauh darinya. "Mesum!"

"Semakin kamu menjauh dariku, maka aku akan semakin _penasaran_. Lupa, hm?" Gaara tersenyum dewasa kepadanya.

Megumi cemberut, pipinya merona. Ia membuang muka darinya. Gaara tertawa kecil, ia mengambil korannya di atas meja dan memperlihatkan berita kepada Megumi.

"Lihat, presiden negara Amerika sedang pusing karena mendapat banyak protesan dari masyarakat Amerika."

Megumi menoleh, "Oh ya? Lihat, ya."

Kebetulan karena mereka sepakat memberi Amerika predikat 'Negara Pecundang', mereka langsung saja tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mengenai Amerika.

.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Nanti kutamatkan game _Max Payne_mu, deh!" bujuk Kazuya agar Reito melepasnya.

"Tidak! Biar aku yang menamatkannya! Jangan sentuh 'kekasih'mu dulu!" tolak Reito mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa? 'Dia' milikku, tahu!"

"Tapi sedang disita kaa-_san_ sebagai hukuman karena menghancurkan jam alarmmu lagi!"

"Oh, ayolah, kau ini anak teladan sekali. Sesekali nakal sedikit, kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak!"

"Anak mama!"

"Anak papa!"

"Reito anak mama!"

"Kazuya anak papa!"

"Panggil aku 'nii-_san_', oi!"

"Terserahku!"

"Kau panggil aku 'nii-_san_', aku memanggilmu '_otouto_'. Adil, kan?"

"Aku tak sudi dianggap bocah! Hei, jatuhkan 'kekasih'mu!" Reito menyentakkan sebuah komik yang barusan berhasil diambil Kazuya. Komik itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Oi, jangan kau banting 'kekasih'ku!" protes Kazuya.

"Masa bodoh! Menjauh dari 'kekasih'mu!"

"Tidak! Kau yang seharusnya menjauh!"

"Siapa 'kekasihmu'?"

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara yang menyela kegiatan gulat mereka. Mereka mendapati ada dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut merah lurus sepunggung dengan poni menyamping ke kiri, yang satu lagi berambut hitam lurus sebahu dengan poni rata ke depan, menutupi keseluruhan dahinya.

Akasuna Shiori dan Akasuna Misa, duo _'Akasuna Sisters_'. Begitulah sebutan Kazuya kepada mereka.

"Shiori." Kazuya menyapanya, masih setengah kaget. Shiori lah yang tadi menyela mereka.

Dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya dan jaket merah bertudung menutupi kepalanya, Shiori menyahutnya sambil memberi senyum santainya seperti biasa.

"Yo, Kazuya."

Reito terdiam memandangi Misa yang tengah memandanginya pula. Misa tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Hai, Reito-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Ciaelah! Gaara beraksi. :3 Gaara, sang Ayah, menasehati penuh wibawa kepada anak sulungnya. Wibawa bapak-bapak. :v #wokwok**_

_**Oh ya, umur para Naruto cs (mereka yang dulu sekelas dengan Megumi selama 3 tahun di SMU) berumur 36 tahun, mungkin. Kalau hitungan Natsu salah, tolong koreksi, ya. Kalau Gaara berumur sekitar 40 tahun. Pein, Konan, Itachi, dan Hidan berumur 43 tahun. Sasori berumur 41 tahun. Tomo dan Hikari berumur 37 tahun. Temari berumur 42 tahun. Kankurou berumur 41 tahun. Kalau dibuat daftar, jadi kayak gini:**_

_**1. Sabaku no Gaara & Sabaku no Megumi: 40 years old & 36 years old**_

_**2. Akasuna no Sasori & Akasuna no Tomoka: 41 years old & 37 years old**_

_**3. Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Tenten: 36 years old (same)**_

_**4. Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Hikari: 43 years old & 37 years old**_

_**5. Nara Shikamaru & Nara Temari: 36 years old & 42 years old**_

_**6. Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Hinata: 36 years old (same)**_

_**7. Pein / Uzumaki Nagato & Uzumaki Konan: 43 years old (same)**_

_**Kalau Deidara 40 tahun, karena umurnya sama dengan Gaara. Tapi karena Deidei udah matek disini, jadi Natsu rasa gak perlu. –minta dihajar-**_

_**Kalau anak-anak mereka yang belum kesebut disini, daftarnya kayak gini:**_

_**1. Nara Yuriko: 16 years old {Girl}**_

_**2. Haruno Kana: 14 years old (lebih tua 5 bulan dari Kazuya) {Girl} **_

_**3. Uzumaki Kozuki: 17 years old {Girl}**_

_** Minoru: 16 years old {Boy}**_

_**5. Haruno Abano: 14 years old (lebih muda 2 bulan dari Kana) {Boy}**_

_**6. Uchiha Taruho: 17 years old {Boy}**_

_**7. Uchiha Suzaku: 16 years old {Boy}**_

_**8. Uchiha Keisuke: 18 years old {Boy}**_

_**9. Uchiha Reiji: 17 years old {Boy}**_

_**10. Yamanaka Rio: 16 years old {Boy}**_

_**11. Yamanaka Shizuku: 15 years old {Girl}**_

_**12. Nara Shikadai: 16 years old (lebih muda 2 bulan dari Yuriko) {Boy}**_

_**Baiklah, akan dijelaskan, siapa orangtua dari anak-anak di atas.**_

_**Yuriko dan Shikadai adalah anak dari ShikaTema. 'Shikadai' Natsu ambil dari nama anak ShikaTema di manga Naruto chap terakhir.**_

_**Kana dan Abano adalah anak dari Inari dan Sakura. Kana adalah sang kakak, Abano adalah sang adik.**_

_**Kozuki dan Minoru adalah anak dari PeinKon. Kozuki sang kakak, Minoru sang adik.**_

_**Taruho dan Suzaku adalah anak dari Obito dan Rin. Nama 'Taruho' diambil dari tokoh Naruto The Movie yang menceritakan seorang Miko –Shion- bermaksud menyegel Moryou –musuh- bersama Naruto, Sakura, Neji, dan Lee. Itu, lho, tentang pasukan setan. Pasukan yang tak mudah untuk dimatikan. Cara satu-satunya untuk mematikan mereka adalah dengan menyegel Moryou kembali. Yang tahu Shion, pasti pernah nonton filmnya. Sedangkan nama 'Suzaku' adalah nama makhluk mitologi jepang. Ada Kirin, Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu, dan Byakko. Suzaku adalah 'burung merah' atau 'burung api'. Karena namanya kece, maka Natsu pakai nama Suzaku.**_

_**Keisuke dan Reiji adalah anak dari Shisui dan Samui. Samui yang dari Kumogakure itu, lho. Kunoichi yang rambutnya bob pendek berwarna pirang, dadanya menyamai dada Hinata, matanya sipit namun terkesan dingin. Pokoknya keren deh! Hikari penampilannya Natsu ambil dari Samui, cuma Samui berambut pirang dan Hikari berambut hitam .Yang pernah nonton Naruto episode perang dunia ninja keempat dan saat-saat sebelum pertemuan kelima kage, pasti tahu siapa itu Samui. Nonton aja Naruto episode 199 – 201.**_

_**Rio dan Shizuku adalah anak dari SaIno. Rio adalah sang kakak, Shizuku sang adik.**_

_**R & R?**_


	2. Misa of Guardian Angel

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Natsu memutuskan untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan umur para anak Naruto cs sampai ke remaja akhir. Mungkin setelah chap dua ini, agar cerita ini tak terlalu panjang.**

_**Fens of Wickedness**_** artinya **_**lumpur dosa**_**. Kalo digabungkan dengan summary juga inti cerita FanFic **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**, nyambung, gak? *nyengir kuda***

**Lagu **_**The Verve – The Bitter Sweet Symphony **_**bagus, deh! Untuk sementara, latar lagu **_**Fens of Wickedness**_** ini aja! ^^V Kalo udah dapat yang lain, lagu itu buat FanFic SasuTen '**_**Redemption**_**' aja. **

**Oh iya, untuk para readers yang udah mereview di kotak review 'Love The Way You Lie', namun namanya tidak disebut pada chap terakhir, itu karena Natsu mempublishnya buru-buru sampai gak sempet menulis nama kalian disana. Maaf ya. TT^TT Sebenarnya Natsu udah gak boleh buka anonymox lagi karena bikin Mozilla error, tapi Natsu keras hati buka diem-diem terus publish. Takut ketahuan, makanya buru-buru. Soalnya Natsu gak punya laptop sendiri, Natsu pakai laptop punya kakak. Dia orangnya emang sensitif menyangkut kesehatan laptopnya. Untung Natsu bisa menghapus anonymoxnya dari Add-Ons. Natsu udah saranin mendingan pake Chrome. Chrome lebih bagus dan Natsu bisa pake Zenmate buat buka FFn, tapi dia keras kepala dan gak mau ganti ke Chrome.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan atau chap satu ini**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Siapa 'kekasihmu'?"_

_Mereka menoleh ke asal suara yang menyela kegiatan gulat mereka. Mereka mendapati ada dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut merah lurus sepunggung dengan poni menyamping ke kiri, yang satu lagi berambut hitam lurus sebahu dengan poni rata ke depan, menutupi keseluruhan dahinya._

_Akasuna Shiori dan Akasuna Misa, duo 'Akasuna Sisters'. Begitulah sebutan Kazuya kepada mereka._

"_Shiori." Kazuya menyapanya, masih setengah kaget. Shiori lah yang tadi menyela mereka._

_Dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya dan jaket merah bertudung menutupi kepalanya, Shiori menyahutnya sambil memberi senyum santainya seperti biasa._

"_Yo, Kazuya."_

_Reito terdiam memandangi Misa yang tengah memandanginya pula. Misa tersenyum ramah kepadanya._

"_Hai, Reito-kun."_

** . **

**II. Misa of Guardian Angel**

_In Sabaku's House..._

Reito bisa merasakan darahnya bergejolak dalam dirinya. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak berubah. Perutnya terasa jungkir balik saat melihatnya. Misa... ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa yang bertamu adalah kedua sepupunya dari keluarga Akasuna, Shiori dan Misa. Misa datang... kata itulah yang terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"Reito-_kun_?" Misa memajukan sedikit wajahnya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, meminta sahutan dari Reito, sepupu laki-lakinya dari keluarga Sabaku yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

Reito tersadar dari keterpanaannya atas kedatangan Misa. Ia memasang seringai kecil yang merupakan _trademark_nya.

"Hai."

Misa tersenyum. "Kami menginap disini, ya."

"Apa?" Kazuya menoleh. Raut wajahnya mengartikan **apa-kau-bercanda?**. "Menginap? Shiori juga?"

Misa mengangguk.

"Ada masalah, heh?" tanya Shiori sambil menyeringai. Kazuya mendengus.

"Kau pasti akan mencari masalah denganku."

"Lebih tepatnya, menjahilimu."

Kazuya mengerang frustasi. Shiori terkekeh.

_Menginap..._, batin Reito. Perlahan, ia menyeringai lebar tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

"Kenapa kalian menginap disini? Rumah kalian kena bom atom, ya?" tanya Kazuya, malas.

"Kalau memang kena bom atom, rumah kalian pun akan kena juga. Karena rumah kita satu blok. Kalau rumah kalian baik-baik saja seperti ini, berarti rumah kami pun tak ada masalah, kan?" balas Shiori yang merupakan skak mat untuk Kazuya. Kazuya merengut.

"Lebih baik kalian menaruh barang-barang kalian di kamar." Reito berkata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dimana? Yang tuan rumah disini, bawa kami ke kamar, dong." Sahut Shiori.

"Kalau begitu Shiori-_nee_ di kamar _Aniki_, sedangkan Misa di kamarku." Usul Reito.

"Apaaa?" Kazuya menyipitkan matanya sambil merengut cemberut. "Sama si bodoh ini? Kurasa tidak."

"Lho, bukankah ini merupakan suatu kesempatan untuk saling mendekatkan diri sebagai sesama sepupu? Kalian berdua sang kakak, kami berdua sang adik. Pas, bukan?" balas Reito, tenang. Misa memandanginya, belum tersirat rasa curiga atau apapun dalam dirinya kepada Reito.

"Hoo... benar apa kata Reito." Shiori menyeringai. " 'Mendekatkan diri' itu penting bagi kita yang sesama sepupu satu sama lain."

Kazuya cemberut, ia bisa menduga bahwa Shiori akan mengorek-ngorek informasi atau barang bukti dalam kamarnya kalau-kalau ada yang menyangkut tentang Narumi. Shiori memang paling senang menggodanya tentang Narumi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Misa? Ini merupakan ide yang bagus, bukan?" Reito beralih kepada Misa sambil tersenyum. Misa mengangguk, ia membalas senyumnya.

"Iya. Kurasa bagus untuk saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain sebagai sesama sepupu."

"3 lawan satu, siapakah yang menang?" tanya Shiori kepada Kazuya sambil menyeringai kemenangan. Kazuya bertambah cemberut.

"Oke, oke, aku terima usulnya." Kazuya menerimanya dengan terpaksa. Shiori memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarmu! Aku capek membawa tasku. Tenang, aku tahu dimana letak kamarmu." Shiori menggeret Kazuya yang pasrah saja digeret menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Disana hanya ada Reito dan Misa saja.

"Ikut ke kamarku? Akan kusuguhi teh dan camilan ringan, bersantailah di kamarku." Ajak Reito disertai senyumnya. Misa mengangguk senang, ia suka dengan keramahan Reito.

"Uhm!"

.

.

.

"Aaarggh! Secepat itukah kau menemukan album fotonya?!" Kazuya menarik-narik surai merahnya dengan frustasi. Baru beberapa saat Shiori berada dalam kamarnya, Shiori sudah menemukan album foto berisikan foto-foto Narumi yang ia ambil secara diam-diam.

"Tentu, naluriku sangat tajam." Shiori menyeringai. "Woaah... dasar stalker bangsat."

"Apa katamu?" Kazuya cemberut. Jari-jemarinya menekan-nekan dengan emosi tombol stik _playstation_nya, ia sedang bermain game.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mempunyai foto Narumi hanya memakai kemeja saja dan sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur."

Kazuya terdiam, ia ingat kapan ia mengambil foto itu.

"Kapan kau ambil? Kalau ketahuan orang tuanya atau kakaknya, kau pasti habis."

"Kuambil sewaktu aku main ke rumahnya dan menginap disana. Pagi-pagi aku datang ke kamarnya secara diam-diam dan kupotret dia."

"Wow." Shiori kagum atas keberanian bangsat Kazuya. "_So pretty work_."

"Ingat, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa soal ini." ingatnya dengan nada serius.

Shiori mengangguk, "Tentu. Kalau sudah soal ini, aku takkan membicarakannya kepada siapapun."

"Hm, bagus."

"Apa kedua orangtuamu sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Tou-_san_ sudah, kaa-_san_ belum. Aku dan tou-_san_ merahasiakannya dari kaa-_san_."

Mendengar bahwa sang paman idolanya disebut, Shiori menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"Naluri seorang ayah memang kuat! Apa katanya?"

Kazuya mendengus, "Bukan soal kuatnya naluri, itu karena dia menemukan album itu di kamarku dan menanyakan soal ini kepadaku secara diam-diam. Tou-_san_ mau memahami perasaanku dan segala sikapku kepada Narumi karena dirinya dulu juga sama sepertiku, jadi dia bisa memahamiku. Tou-_san_ berjanji, ia takkan menceritakannya kepada kaa-_san_ dan siapapun. Ia juga berjanji akan melindungiku bila aku terseret masalah karena ini."

Shiori kagum kembali karena sang paman idolanya begitu pengertian dan berkharisma.

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan ayahku dan bermaksud merebutnya dari ibuku." Kazuya mendengus. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Shiori selalu mengagumi sosok ayahnya dan ayahnya adalah tipe yang diinginkan Shiori.

Shiori nyengir, "Tentu tidak. Aku sepenuhnya mendukung hubungan kedua orangtuamu, kok!"

"Hm, bagus. Lagipula, umurmu dengan umur ayahku terpaut sangat jauh. Tou-_san_ mana mau dengan anak bocah sepertimu." Ledek Kazuya. Shiori merengut.

"Daripada merengut terus disana, lebih baik simpan album itu ditempatnya kembali dan ikut bermain games denganku. Aku butuh rival bermain games." Ajaknya.

Shiori mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kamarmu terkesan gelap, ya." komentar Misa sewaktu mereka sudah berada dalam kamar Reito. Reito hanya mengangguk.

"Letakkan saja tasmu di samping meja belajarku." Katanya. Misa mengangguk, ia menaruh tasnya di samping meja belajar Reito.

Reito tersenyum kepadanya. Ia sudah menyembunyikan barang-barang menyangkut Misa dari kamarnya ke tempat tersembunyi yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Mencintai sepupu sendiri bukanlah hal sepele, maka Reito sangat berhati-hati dalam langkahnya mendapatkan Misa. Bila kedua orangtuanya tahu bahwa ia menyukai Misa, habislah dirinya.

Reito membuka lemari dinding di dekat TV tempel yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya. Isi lemari itu adalah berbagai macam camilan ringan dan ada kulkas mini disana berisikan minuman-minuman kaleng. Beda dengan kakaknya, Reito senang ngemil dan suka membuat camilan sendiri di dapur.

Reito mengambil setoples kue kering coklat dan setoples _potato chip_ rasa keju buatannya sendiri. Ia juga mengambil dua buah kaleng jus. Reito menawarkan Misa untuk duduk di bantal duduk di lantai. Misa menurutinya. Mereka duduk disana sambil menikmati camilan ringan.

"Ternyata kau punya persediaan camilan di kamarmu sendiri, ya." Misa tertawa kecil. "Aku suka itu. Aku pun suka ngemil di kamar."

Reito tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kuenya enak. Buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Misa.

"Bukan, ini buatan pabrik." Kata-katanya membuat Misa tertawa kembali.

"Benar juga ya. Aku kenal rasa kue ini. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan _potato chip_? Itu buatanmu?"

"Ya."

"Waah... hebat, ya! Dewasa nanti, kau pasti bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian, Reito-_kun_." Pujinya.

Reito mengangguk, "Ya." –_ dan sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan istri masa depanku._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan..." Misa menelan kunyahan kue kering dari dalam mulutnya. "Apa kau sudah punya gadis yang kau sukai?"

Reito mengangguk.

Misa tersenyum senang, "Waah... siapa namanya? Apa perasaanmu berbalas?"

"Namanya rahasia. Dia belum tahu perasaanku kepadanya karena aku tidak menyatakan itu kepadanya."

"Yaah... kok rahasia." Misa cemberut sebentar. "Kalau begitu, misalkan Reito-_kun _sedang bingung menghadapi gadis itu, konsultasi saja kepadaku! Aku kan ngerti perasaan cewek!"

Reito mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih." –_ lebih bagusnya lagi, kaulah gadis yang kumaksud, Misa._

"Kalau aku sih, palingan cuma suka sama seseorang saja, kok." Misa berkata.

Misa sama sekali tak menyadari adanya perubahan aura dari Reito, meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Siapa?" tanya Reito.

"Rahasia." Misa mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Salah sendiri rahasia-rahasiaan, jadinya aku juga gak mau kasih tahu siapa namanya."

"Hmm..." Reito tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Benar juga ya." – _akan kucari dia sampai kemanapun dia pergi._

"Yang kuharap adalah semoga aku bisa dekat dengannya! Aku masih malu berbicara kepadanya. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya!"

Reito hanya mengangguk.

"Yahh... perasaanku kepadanya seperti _Otsu_***** kepada _Musashi_*****, sih." Misa mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Reito hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab ataupun mengangguk.

"Aku harus berusaha! Osh!"

"Semangat." Kata Reito sambil tersenyum. Batinnya menyeringai. _Aku adalah Musashi dan kau akan menjelma menjadi Otsu. Kau... adalah Otsu milikku._

.

.

.

**Kriieeet...**

"Kazuya, apakah Shiori dan Misa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Megumi sambil membuka pintu kamar Kazuya yang terbuka sedikit.

Ia melihat ada dua anak remaja sedang asyik sekali bermain game Ninja Saga.

"Ah, sial! Sejak kapan kau pilih _raiton_*****?!" eluh Kazuya yang tokoh miliknya terluka akibat serangan dari tokoh Shiori.

Shiori tersenyum kemenangan, kemudian cemberut. "Lalu sejak kapan kau pilih _bakuton_*****? Kau kan tadi pilih elemen magnet!"

"Elemen magnet itu elemen keduaku, tahu!"

"Argh! Jurusmu menghalangi pemandangan!"

"Hah! Rasakan itu!"

"Cih, makan jurus ini... _Raiton: Kangekiha_*****!" seru Shiori.

"Heh, kuhalangi dengan pasir dari elemen magnetku." Remeh Kazuya.

"Belum berakhir! _Suiton: Suiryuuben_*****!"

"Eh? Ah... oi! Kau sejak kapan...?!"

"Kau kalah, kau kalah, kau kalah!" Shiori memeletkan lidahnya kepada Kazuya. Kazuya mendelik.

"Enak saja! Kita mulai lagi pertarungan berikutnya!" ajaknya.

Shiori mengangguk mantap, "Siapa takut!"

Megumi tersenyum, ia menutup kembali pintunya, membiarkan dua anak remaja sedang asyik bermain game. Kazuya dan Shiori aman.

.

.

.

**Kriieeet...**

Gaara membuka sedikit pintu kamar Reito, ia mengintip ke dalam. Ia mendapati ada dua anak remaja yang sedang menonton film _Mr. Popper's Penguin_.

"Kyaaaaa! Lucunyaaa! Aku ingin punya penguin!" Misa terlihat gemas sekali melihat para penguin yang sedang beraksi di dalam film.

"Hahaha...! Lucu sekali ya!" Reito tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat para penguin beserta Mr. Popper jatuh terseret arus air yang meluap dari bak mandi dengan kran yang menyala. Airnya mencapai seluruh ruangan kamar mandi karena pintunya tertutup. Setelah pintu dibuka oleh Mr. Popper yang tak tahu apa-apa keadaan dalam kamar mandinya, ia dan penguin-penguin lainnya terseret arus air yang bagaikan ombak itu. Semua disebabkan ulah si penguin.

Gaara tersenyum, ia menutup kembali pintunya. Reito dan Misa aman.

.

.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Megumi saat mereka bertemu kembali di ruang tengah.

Gaara mengangguk, "Misa ada di dalam kamar Reito, mereka sedang menonton film."

"Kazuya dan Shiori sedang bermain game. Mereka terlihat seru sekali!" Megumi tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kamu mau ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tanyanya disertai seringai.

Megumi cemberut, "Jangan ucapkan kata yang membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Bukankah kamu masih anak kecil?"

"ENAK SAJA!" Megumi memelototinya. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang..." tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung menggendongnya ala bridal. Megumi memekik kaget. "Kita ke kamar."

Megumi tahu niat bejat Gaara, maka ia memberontak dengan wajah merona malu.

"H-Hei! Turunkan aku! Turunkan!"

Namun tak diperdulikan oleh Gaara, ia terus berjalan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu." Gaara berpamit kepada keluarganya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Megumi yang masih mengunyah roti, menoleh, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyusul suaminya menuju ke pintu depan untuk mengantarnya ke depan. Sedangkan empat orang anak yang masih berkutat kepada sarapan mereka masing-masing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kazuya melihat Shiori belum memakan daging asapnya, maka tangannya dengan secepat kilat menyambar daging itu dari piring Shiori kemudian kabur sambil membawa dagingnya. Shiori sadar akan itu, maka ia mengejar Kazuya untuk mendapatkan dagingnya kembali. Mereka berlari mengelilingi meja makan.

"Kemari kau, bocah! Berikan dagingnya kepadaku!"

"Maaf saja, daging itu sudah jadi milikku. Lagipula, jangan panggil aku bocah, cewek sinting!"

"Apa katamu, cowok tidak normal?!"

"Kau anak sinting!"

"Cowok gila!"

"Cewek sok keren!"

"Kau yang sok keren!"

"Enak saja! Aku ini memang keren!"

"Wuuu! Apaan! Sok ganteng!"

"Kau sok cantik!"

Reito menghela napas melihat kakak laki-lakinya dan kakak sepupu perempuannya berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan sambil saling mengejek. Di pagi hari yang seharusnya damai ini, malah menjadi perang berebut makanan seperti itu?

"Biarkan saja mereka, Reito-_kun_." Misa tersenyum kepadanya. "Kalau oba-_san_ datang dan melihat mereka, pasti mereka dimarahi. Yang penting kita jangan ikut-ikutan dengan mereka."

Reito melirik kepadanya, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kepada Misa. Ia tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar."

Misa tersenyum manis kepadanya. Reito terus-menerus memandangi Misa yang melanjutkan menyantap telur setengah matangnya. Misa terlihat segar dan manis sekali pagi ini. Misa memakai seragam sailor dengan kerah dan rok pendek berwarna biru disertai dasi pita merah. Misa menguncir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan gaya ekor kuda. Misa mengenakan kaus kaki putih panjang mencapai atas dengkulnya.

Reito pun terlihat tampan pagi ini. Rambut _raven_nya dibiarkan berantakan. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Jas hitam dengan semua kancing terpasang dengan rapi menutupi kemeja putihnya yang sedikit terlihat di balik jas hitamnya. Ada lambang sekolahnya di bagian kerah jasnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam yang rapi mencapai pergelangan kakinya. Ia mengenakan kaus kaki putihnya.

Kazuya dan Shiori pun memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka. Kazuya membiarkan rambut merahnya berantakan. Shiori mengikat rambut merah panjangnya dengan gaya setengah terikat, menyisakan banyak helaian rambut yang tak terikat. Rambutnya yang terikat itu ujung helaiannya sedikit naik dan terpisah-pisah, menimbulkan kesan cantik khas gaya gadis muda Jepang masa kini.

Reito memandang lembut Misa yang masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya. Dalam batinnya, ia terus-menerus memuji Misa yang begitu cantik di matanya. Ia sangat menyukainya. Tidak, lebih dari sekedar 'suka'.

Ia akan mendapatkan Misa dengan cara apapun.

Megumi kembali dari pintu depan. Ia mendapati dua anak remaja berambut merah sedang berlari-larian mengelilingi meja makan sambil saling ejek-mengejek.

Ia menghela napas. Saat Kazuya berlari melewatinya, Megumi dengan sigap menahan kain lengan seragamnya.

Kazuya kaget bercampur kesal karena tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya untuk berhenti berlari. Tetapi ia langsung menelan rasa kesalnya dan memberikan orang yang menahannya itu cengiran. Shiori pun mengerem mendadak langkahnya, ia menabrak punggung Kazuya yang tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kazuya..." Megumi tersenyum. Kazuya tertawa gugup.

"Hahaha..."

"Komiknya kaa-_san_ sita selama dua minggu."

Reito menyeringai senang.

Misa tersenyum geli.

Shiori melongo.

Kazuya langsung pucat pasi.

"JANGAAAAAAAANN...!"

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

Kazuya membanting tas sekolahnya ke meja belajarnya dengan emosi. Ia baru pulang dari sekolah. Shiori menoleh sejenak kepadanya setelah menaruh tasnya di dekat meja belajar.

"Emosi, hm?" tanyanya. Shiori sudah dapat menebaknya bahwa yang membuat Kazuya kembali emosi adalah Narumi. Ia lihat tadi di sekolah, Kazuya dan Narumi bertengkar karena kejadian kemarin. Narumi masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kazuya kemarin.

Kazuya mendecak kesal. Ia mengacak-acaki surai merahnya dengan kasar sebelum ia menarik-nariknya dengan frustasi.

"Tenanglah." Shiori menepuk pundaknya. "Aku ini perempuan, kau boleh berkonsultasi kepadaku."

Kazuya menoleh, "Boleh juga."

Shiori tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Reito dan Misa langsung mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya. Kadang Misa minta bantuan kepada Reito, Reito dengan senang hati membantunya.

Setelah mengerjakan tugas, mereka saling bercanda ria sampai sore hari. Ibu Kazuya dan Reito sedang berada di kantor Ayah mereka. Megumi telah meninggalkan notes di meja. Megumi berpesan bahwa ia akan pulang malam hari, jadi beli saja makan malam di luar memakai uang yang telah ia letakkan di atas meja ruang makan.

Reito terus memandangi Misa yang asyik berbicara dengannya sambil tertawa riang. Suara Misa terasa samar baginya sekarang, seluruh kefokusannya tertuju kepada Misa.

"Nah, setelah itu kelinci peliharaan sekolah yang kami beri makan tadi malah kabur dari kandang! Kami terus-menerus mengejarnya. Saat mengejarnya, Yotei malah tersandung dan mukanya mendarat di lumpur taman! Lucu sekali!" Misa tertawa riang, tetapi tawanya makin lama makin surut karena melihat Reito hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Reito-_kun_, kau mendengarkan?"

Reito sadar bahwa Misa menanyainya. Tapi karena tadi ia tidak menyimak omongannya, ia bertanya balik. "Maaf, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Hmm..." Misa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memasang raut wajah heran. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Maaf, aku sedari tadi melamun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Reito tersenyum kembali. "Aku terpana melihatmu yang cantik bila sedang tertawa."

Seketika Misa merona merah. Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa menghangat, darahnya berdesir. "O-Oh... begitu. T-Terima kasih."

Reito mengangguk.

Mereka menoleh saat pintu kamar Reito dibuka. Kazuya yang membuka pintunya, Shiori berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yo, _otouto_, Misa, mau makan malam? Kita pesan sekarang." Ajak Kazuya.

Reito mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Misa. Mereka berdiri dan menyusul Kazuya dan Shiori yang menuju ruang tengah.

.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Kupesankan sekarang." Tanya Kazuya yang sudah memegang gagang telepon dinding dengan jari siap menekan angka-angka yang akan menghubunginya ke suatu restoran cepat saji.

"Mi dingin." Jawab Shiori.

"_Nikujaga_." Jawab Reito.

"_Teppanyaki _yang diberi _tamari_." Jawab Misa.

Kazuya mengangguk, ia menekan angka-angkanya, kemudian menunggu hubungan telepon tersambung. Setelah teleponnya diangkat dari seberang dan terdengar suara ramah laki-laki yang menyapanya khas pelayan restoran, Kazuya memesankan pesanan mereka bertiga, barulah ia memesan _Shokado bento_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Uang yang diberikan Ibunya banyak dan cukup untuk membeli makanan-makanan ini.

"Wah wah, lapar, Sabaku-_dono_?" sindir Shiori setelah Kazuya menutup teleponnya.

"Ya, lalu ada masalah?" Kazuya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Shiori sambil menyentuh dagunya menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia menyeringai kepadanya.

Reito dan Misa bengong.

Shiori _speechless_ sebentar, kemudian...

"_AKASUNA KICK_!"

**DUAAK!**

Reito dan Misa bertambah bengong.

Kazuya menerima balasan berupa tendangan di dagunya. Ia oleng sebentar.

Shiori memasang wajah angker seangker-angker yang ia bisa.

Setelah dapat menjaga keseimbangannya, Kazuya protes sambil memegangi dagunya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Oi! Kenapa tiba-tiba nendang, sih!?"

"_Taijutsu_ ajaran dari kaa-_chan_, masih level paling lemah, takkan menyebabkan luka yang berarti." Ujar Shiori dengan tenang sambil merapikan rok pendek sedengkulnya yang agak kurang rapi setelah melaksanakan teknik bela diri dari sang Ibu.

"Yang kutanya bukan itu, bodoh!"

"Salah sendiri tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, rasakan itu." Shiori mengendikkan bahu, cuek.

Kazuya mendelik, kemudian menghela napas. Ia dari dulu tidak bisa begitu marah kepada keluarganya sendiri karena ia menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Oke, oke, aku salah. Ayo kita nonton _Shingeki no kyojin _sambil menunggu pesanan datang." Kazuya mengalah, ia menyalakan Tvnya dan menyetel video animenya. Reito dan Misa ikut duduk manis di dekat Kazuya yang sedang duduk di atas karpet depan TV.

Shiori meliriknya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia menghela napas. Ia sangat sadar bahwa ia tidak jujur dengan dirinya sendiri untuk orang lain. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf kepadanya, namun egonya menahannya. Shiori ikut duduk bersama mereka.

.

"Makanan datang." Kazuya tersenyum kepada mereka yang masih menonton anime di TV. Di tangannya ia membawa empat tumpuk kotak makanan dan di kotak paling atas, diletakan empat pasang sumpit beserta pembungkusnya di atas tutupnya.

Mereka menoleh kepada Kazuya yang masih berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan hati-hati agar kotaknya tidak jatuh. Shiori berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Kazuya dan mengambil alih dua buah kotak makanan darinya.

"Maafkan aku, soal yang tadi." Ucap Shiori, pelan, kepada Kazuya yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Kazuya menoleh sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum miring. "_Stay sharp._"

Shiori memandangnya, kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk kepadanya. "Uhm!"

Shiori pun menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kazuya adalah saudara yang selalu cocok berinteraksi dengannya. Ia tidak kesepian dan jenuh bila bersama Kazuya. Kazuya adalah saudara sekaligus sahabat baiknya, juga rival.

"Waah...! Misa sudah lapar sekali! _Aneki_, ayo bawa kesini!" Misa sumringah. Daritadi perutnya memang lapar. Reito memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedua kakaknya yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Iya, ini punyamu." Shiori memberikan kotak makanan pesanan Misa. Kemudian ia memberikan sekotak makanan pesanan Reito kepada adik sepupunya.

Kazuya memberikan kotak makanan pesanan Shiori kepadanya, Shiori menerimanya. Mereka membuka kotak itu bersama-sama.

"Waah! Kelihatannya enak!" Shiori memisahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua. Kazuya pun bersemangat ingin segera menyantap makanannya. Kedua adik mereka pun sama.

"_Itadakimasu_!" kata mereka bersama-sama, kemudian mulai menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Oh ya, minum!" Kazuya buru-buru berdiri dan berlari ke arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa empat kaleng jus.

"Mmm... terima kasih, nii-_san_." Misa menerima sekaleng jus dari Kazuya sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan sebelah tangannya. Kazuya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, ada yang menekan bel pintu rumah. Mereka serentak melihat ke pintu depan.

"Pasti tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san_." Tebak Kazuya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Biar aku saja." Shiori menawarkan diri sambil beranjak berdiri. Kazuya menyeringai sambil terkekeh.

"Senang karena bisa menyambut paman idolamu?" goda Kazuya. Shiori merona sebentar, ia terus berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa memedulikan godaan Kazuya.

Shiori membukakan pintunya. Benar saja, yang datang adalah Gaara dan Megumi.

"Shiori-_chan_!" Megumi memeluknya. Shiori agak kewalahan karena dirinya tidak siap untuk dipeluk.

"Lepaskan, baru datang sudah dipeluk saja." Gaara menjitak kecil kepala Megumi. Megumi merengut.

Shiori merona kembali melihat Gaara dengan jas formal yang biasa dikenakannya saat bekerja.

"Ji-_san_ sudah dapat menduga bahwa Shiori yang membukakan pintu." Gaara menyeringai jahil. "Pasti karena ada ji-_san_, kan?"

"T-Tidak." Shiori membantahnya sambil membuang muka dari pamannya. Gaara dan Megumi tertawa kecil.

"Uhm, masuklah." Shiori memberi jalan kepada mereka berdua, mereka masuk ke dalam. Shiori menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya.

"Yo!" sapa Kazuya sambil mengangkat sumpitnya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Hei, kenapa makan di atas karpet lantai? Makan di meja!" tegur Megumi.

"Terlambat, kaa-_san_. Tanggung! Sedikit lagi kami selesai." Kata Kazuya. Megumi menghela napas.

"Dasar, kalian ini." dengusnya. "Kalian sudah mandi?"

Mereka beserta Shiori yang sudah kembali setelah mengunci pintu depan, mengangguk. Shiori melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat, melihat saudara-saudaranya hampir selesai.

"Kalau begitu, Gaara-_kun_ mandilah dulu. Kusiapkan air panasnya, ya." kata Megumi.

"Aku sedang malas berendam, mandi di pancuran air saja." Sahut Gaara sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Mau tidur lebih awal?"

"Mungkin."

"Tou-_san_ sudah makan?" tanya Kazuya. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, tinggal mandi dan tidur saja." Kazuya manggut-manggut.

"Tou-_san_ masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di ruang kerja nanti."

"Kaa-_san_ singkirkan dan simpan semua berkas-berkas tou-_san_. Sekarang lebih baik daripada nanti." Kazuya mengingatkan. Ia sekeluarga sudah tahu bahwa Gaara adalah _workaholic_.

Gaara dan Megumi saling lirik-melirik, kemudian langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Gaara. Saling berlomba siapa yang duluan sampai, maka siapa yang duluan akan mendapatkan berkas-berkas Gaara.

"Berhenti! Gaara-_kun_ harus istirahat!" seru Megumi, keras.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, kok." Balas Gaara tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak percaya! 'Tinggal sedikit lagi' itu artinya 'tinggal 5 jam lagi'! Aku sudah hapal!"

"Setelah ini tidak lagi, kok! Aku akan tidur!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Bagaikan persaingan dalam lomba lari, mereka saling berlomba-lomba menuju ruang kerja. Kadang Megumi mencoba menahan Gaara yang mau mendahuluinya dengan menarik jasnya.

Keempat remaja di ruang tengah hanya _sweatdrop_. Dari sana mereka bisa mendengarkan keributan-keributan setelah Gaara dan Megumi masuk ke dalam ruang kerja.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Kamu harus istirahat!"

"Hanya sebentar!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Benar, hanya sebentar saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Dalam _Undang-Undang pasal 3 ayat 6 tentang Hak dan Wewenang Suami _adalah bahwa _Suami berhak untuk tidak menuruti perkataan Istri demi kepentingan pekerjaan_!"

"_Undang-Undang pasal 4 ayat 6 tentang Hak dan Wewenang Istri _adalah _Istri berhak untuk menghalangi Suami bila sudah merasa bahwa Suami bekerja terlalu berat_!"

"Hanya sebentar, tidak berat!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Kan terbayar oleh tidur semalam!"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa!"

"Oh, ayolah, Megumi. Berikan kunci brankasku."

"Berkas-berkasnya dulu, baru kunci kuberikan."

"_Undang-Undang bagian Pelanggaran dan Sanksi alinea kedua bahwa bila Istri telah mengambil hak Suami, maka Suami berhak menjatuhkannya hukuman sesuka hatinya_!"

"Ini tidak mengambil hakmu!"

"Menurutku begitu!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang, iya!"

"Turuti Megumi sebentaaaar saja!"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Turuti aku!"

"Tidak! Ini namanya tidak adil!"

"Adil-adil saja, demi kesehatanmu!"

"Menurutku tidak!"

Keempat anak di ruang tengah hanya _sweatdrop_ akut mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtua Kazuya dan Reito yang mirip dengan pertengkaran anak muda. Lagipula, Undang-Undang?

Kazuya dan Reito sudah tahu Undang-Undang yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk diri mereka berdua. Mereka telah membaca buku Undang-Undangnya. Mereka sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orangtua yang konyol seperti ini. Sangat mengerti. Bila ada anak yang senasib dengan mereka, maka mereka dapat mengerti perasaan anak itu.

"Kapan mereka berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Shiori.

"Tunggu saja, nanti berhenti sendiri." Kata Kazuya.

"Nonton anime lagi, yuk." Ajak Reito. Mereka mau-mau saja. Daripada mendengarkan pertengkaran yang konyol seperti itu, lebih baik mereka menonton anime saja.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

Besok Shiori dan Misa pulang ke rumahnya, membuat dua Sabaku bersaudara itu sedikit kesepian. Tapi Shiori berkata bahwa rumah mereka satu blok, jadi tak masalah. Mereka bisa saling berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing.

Kazuya bisa menerimanya, namun tidak untuk Reito.

Tandanya ia harus berpisah dengan Malaikatnya, Misa.

Malam ini, ia masih terjaga. Misa sudah terlelap di ranjangnya, sedangkan ia berbaring di sebelahnya. Mereka satu ranjang atas permintaan Reito.

Tentu saat malam tiba dan Misa sudah tertidur, ia melaksanakan rencananya.

Macam-macam yang ia lakukan kepada Misa yang terlelap. Mencium bibirnya, berbisik di dekat telinganya, meraba-rabanya, melihat-lihat isi ponselnya, dan mengecek tas Misa.

Berkat pengecekannya terhadap isi tas Misa, ia menemukan sebuah buku harian milik gadis yang dicintainya. Reito secara diam-diam membacanya sampai habis.

Sekarang ia tahu, siapa laki-laki yang disukai Misa juga segala curhatan hati Misa.

Misa menyukai Uchiha Suzaku, anak laki-laki kedua dari Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin juga merupakan adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Taruho.

Perbedaan umur mereka 4 tahun, apa Suzaku mau dengan gadis berumur 12 tahun seperti Misa?

Walaupun saingan keduanya adalah seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya, namun Reito takkan membiarkan Misa dengan Suzaku maupun Amano.

Malam ini, ia masih terus memandangi wajah Misa yang damai dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Betapa ia mencintai gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, sekalipun dia adalah sepupunya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, dewasa nanti ia akan menikahi Misa. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu mencintai adik sepupunya sendiri yang bahkan menganggapnya kakak sepupu. Reito langsung tertarik dengan Misa saat pertama kali bertemu. Entah mengapa, seperti hatinya mempunyai koneksi yang kuat dengan hati Misa. Semakin sering bertemu dengannya, perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar.

_Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menikahimu, Misa._ Batinnya. Matanya tertuju kepada belahan bibir Misa yang merah muda manis itu. Agar tak membangunkan Misa, Reito mengecup bibirnya, kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut. Misa tidak sadar karena masih terlelap. Ciuman yang Reito lakukan adalah ciuman lembut dengan tempo perlahan.

Yang mengetahui cinta berdosanya dan ciuman kepada sepupunya sendiri hanyalah para _kami-sama_ di langit dan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu selain mereka.

Perasaan ini... tumbuh atas petunjuk dari para dewa-dewi di langit.

Haruskah kita salahkan Tuhan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Chap besok, umur mereka dilompat lebih ke depan agar cerita tidak terlalu panjang. :D**_

_**Akhir-akhir ini Natsu kena WB, bahaya, nih. Natsu juga pasrah sama tugas IPA yang selalu datang setiap harinya, meringkas satu buku beserta praktek, uji kompetensi, dan tugas. TT^TT**_

_**Bodo amat, dah! Tuh guru lebih mementingkan 'kuantitas', bukan 'kualitas'! Itu bukan tujuan 'Kurikulum 2013' yang Anies Baswedan minta! Buat apa soal banyak-banyak tapi cara dan materinya banyak yang sama? Mendingan dua soal dengan cara yang berbeda aja yang dikerjakan. Asal cara dan materi udah dipahami, buat apa ngerjain soal banyak-banyak dan ngeringkas banyak-banyak? **_

_**Kalau ada soal (misalkan, Matematika) ada 10 buah atau 50 aja sekalian, mendingan pilih soal yang caranya sama, kemudian dipisah dan dikelompokkan. Kemudian satu soal dari setiap kelompokan soal dikerjakan, setelah itu beres! Soal-soal yang tersisa? Buat apa? Yang penting caranya udah ngerti, yang dibedakan cuma angkanya doang. Sama kayak pelajaran yang lain, bukan hanya Matematika aja. UN sama sekali gak mendidik! HAPUS UN! BAKAR KAMBING(?)!**_

_**Stress! Natsu STRESS sama kurikulum sekarang! DX**_

_**Mark Zuckerberg, dulu dia pendidikannya gak tuntas, lho. Tapi buktinya dia bisa sukses sampai sekarang. Dia pencipta Facebook. Orangnya pun sederhana. Jadi, tuntas atau tidak tuntasnya pendidikan seseorang takkan menentukan sukses atau tidaknya seseorang! Yang ranking atas saja bukan berarti IQ-nya tinggi, gak menjamin kalau mereka bakalan sukses di kemudian hari! Jadi untuk yang gak pernah masuk ke 5 besar pas jaman sekolah, jangan putus asa. Natsu aja cuma sampai 10 besar kok. Untuk yang selalu masuk 5 besar, jangan tersinggungnya, ya. Bukan berarti kalian gak bisa sukses, kalian bisa, kok. Karena kebanyakan anak-anak sekolah lebih memikirkan hasil akhir dan ranking daripada pemahaman pelajaran untuk dewasa nanti. Nanti kalau udah dewasa, entar lupa lagi sama pelajaran. Jangan targetkan ranking! Asal kalian paham dan takkan dilupakan pemahaman pelajaran, kalian bisa sukses walaupun gak ranking ataupun gak sekolah, kok!**_

_**Susah banget nih pendidikan Indonesia, Natsu malu kalau dibandingkan dengan Jepang.**_

**R & R? **


	3. And THAT is Your Fault

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Ahahahaha... kayaknya di chap ini gak langsung membuat karakter-karakter remaja jadi remaja akhir. ^^a" Permasalahan SasoTo dan ItaHika belum selesai, soalnya.**

**Natsu sedang membuat sekuel SasoTo atas permintaan salah satu readers! ^^ Di **_**Fens of Wickedness**_**, debut tentang cinta SasoTo dan ItaHika itu kurang, karena di fict ini dimasukan cerita tentang SasuTen dan NaruHina. InaSaku gak masuk kisah cintanya disini. Kenapa SasuTen dan NaruHina bisa ada disini kisah cintanya? Karena mereka dapat peran lumayan penting disini, sekalian untuk menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu sebagai Suami Istri. Mereka juga adalah orangtua dari anak yang mendapatkan peran penting di fict ini. GaaMegu juga ada konfliknya, baik dari konflik berdua ataupun konflik keluarga. Kalau konflik keluarga, Kazuya dan Reito ikut masuk juga.**

**Natsu juga penasaran sama pair SasuTen. :3 Craick pair yang juga merupakan favorit Natsu. Tenten is the beeeeeeessssttttt! XD**

**Cover song FanFic ini untuk sementara adalah **_**Black Eyed Peas – Phenomenon**_** dan **_**Two Door Cinema Club – What You Know**_**. Natsu pilih lagu **_**Two Door Cinema Club**_** dari salah satu iklan pertelevisian Indonesia. Lihat iklan Simpati Loop? Lagunya adalah ini. Karena menurut Natsu lagu ini menarik, Natsu pilih jadi cover song FanFic ini! Tentu kalau fict serius seperti ini perlu diselipkan suasana ringan dan ceria agar tidak jenuh. **

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan atau chap satu ini**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

_Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menikahimu, Misa. Batinnya. Matanya tertuju kepada belahan bibir Misa yang merah muda manis itu. Agar tak membangunkan Misa, Reito mengecup bibirnya, kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut. Misa tidak sadar karena masih terlelap. Ciuman yang Reito lakukan adalah ciuman lembut dengan tempo perlahan._

_Yang mengetahui cinta berdosanya dan ciuman kepada sepupunya sendiri hanyalah para kami-sama di langit dan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu selain mereka._

_Perasaan ini... tumbuh atas petunjuk dari para dewa-dewi di langit._

_Haruskah kita salahkan Tuhan?_

**.**

**III. And THAT is Your Fault**

_In Akasuna's House..._

"Kami pulang." Tomo masuk ke dalam rumah bersama kedua putrinya yang baru ia jemput dari rumah saudaranya. Shiori dan Misa melepas sepatunya, Tomo masih berdiri diam memandang ke dalam rumah. Rumah gelap dan sepi, tentu saja. Sasori belum pulang.

"Kaa-_chan_, tidak melepas sepatu?" tanya Shiori sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kepada Ibunya, ia duduk di lantai sambil melepas sepatunya.

Tomo menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Oh, tentu kaa-_chan_ lepaskan." Tomo melepas sepatu _flap_nya.

Misa sudah duluan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya, sepertinya ia buru-buru karena tak sabar ingin melihat isi _flash_ _disk_ dari Reito, entah apa isinya.

Shiori berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama sang Ibu. Mereka duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah, melepas rasa letihnya. Keheningan tercipta.

"Kaa-_chan_." Kata Shiori tanpa menoleh kepada Ibunya, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya?" Tomo menoleh, ia mengelus puncak kepala Shiori dengan penuh sayang.

"Kaa-_chan_ sedang ada masalah dengan tou-_san_, ya?"

Tomo terdiam. Shiori meliriknya.

Tomo mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Tidak, kok. Kenapa Shiori bilang seperti itu?"

"Kemarin Shiori melihat kaa-_chan_ ditampar oleh tou-_san_."

Tomo tertegun. Shiori melihatnya?

Ya, beberapa hari sebelum Sasori pergi dan Tomo menitipkan Shiori dan Misa di rumah Gaara dan Megumi, mereka sempat bertengkar lagi.

Shiori menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

"_Kalau kau tak mau merubah sikapmu, maka aku akan membawa Shiori dan Misa keluar dari rumah ini bersamaku!" ancam Tomo._

"_Kau tak mengerti kalau aku membutuhkan kalian?!" balas Sasori, sengit._

"_Oh, ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu mengapa kau seperti meragukan perasaanku kepadamu? Kau tidak yakin denganku?" Tomo memberinya tatapan sinis._

"_Ya, aku __**sangat**__ tidak yakin denganmu." Sasori menekankan kalimat 'sangat'._

"_Aku lelah diragui terus olehmu! Bisakah kau percaya kepadaku?"_

"_Apa bisa aku percaya denganmu bila kau menceritakan masa-masamu saat di universitas bersama Deidara kepada Shiori dan Misa?"_

"_Aku hanya menceritakannya saja. Normal saja bila seorang Ibu berbagi pengalaman kepada anaknya, Sasori!"_

"_Tapi tidak untuk menceritakan mengenai Deidara!"_

_Tomo memandangnya dengan perasaan antara kecewa juga amarah, "Kau memonopoli diriku."_

"_Oh," Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai sinis. "Ya, betul. Aku memonopoli dirimu. Kenapa? Karena ini." Sasori menyibakkan rambut hitam panjang Tomo yang terurai menutupi kedua bahunya ke belakang, kemudian menarik rambut Tomo sampai Tomo mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Tomo sudah siap diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasori, sehingga ia tidak meringis. "Aku telah memberi banyak tanda di lehermu, menandai bahwa hak kepemilikan dirimu hanya ada padaku."_

_Tomo menyipitkan matanya, putus asa dan kecewa. "Kemana dirimu yang dulu? Yang lembut dan penuh perhatian?"_

"_Kau yang membuat diriku tidak bisa lembut kepadamu." Sasori menekan dagu Tomo menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tomo meringis kesakitan._

"_Dengar, aku tak mau mendengar nama 'Deidara Namikaze' dari mulutmu lagi. Mengerti?" ucap Sasori pelan, namun penuh nada mengintimidasi._

"_Bukankah kau adalah sahabatnya? Kenapa kau begitu marah hanya karena aku menceritakan masa laluku dengan Deidara kepada anak kita? Kenapa kau seperti 'alergi' mendengar nama Deidara kusebut?" _

"_Kau pikir aku tak tahu saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Deidara di halaman belakang markas Akatsuki?" Sasori menyeringai remeh._

_Tomo terbelalak kaget. "A-Apa?"_

"_Jangan pernah kau meremehkanku karena aku benci diremehkan. Aku melihat kalian waktu itu. Setelahnya aku langsung mengejarmu yang lari dari sana dan menangis sendirian. Aku menemanimu menangis disana."_

"_Kau... membuntuti kami?"_

"_Ya. Buatku, apa salahnya melihat wanita yang kucintai dengan begitu lemahnya menyatakan perasaan kepada pecundang seperti Deidara yang mati karena bunuh diri?"_

_Tomo terbelalak, ia menggertakkan gigi. Langsung saja ia mendorong Sasori kuat-kuat sampai menjauh darinya._

"_KAU JANGAN COBA-COBA MENYEBUT DEIDARA 'PECUNDANG'! IA MATI SECARA TERHORMAT!" bentaknya._

_Sasori mendecih sinis, "Mati karena putus asa soal wanita yang gagal ia tolong? Seharusnya dia bangkit dan bisa melupakan Megumi, namun malah memilih untuk bunuh diri dan membuatmu seperti seorang perempuan yang tak punya arti untuknya? Kau dianggap seperti orang bodoh oleh Deidara karena mau saja menyukai dirinya."_

"_Itu karena dia punya sumpah untuk dirinya sendiri! Menurutku itu tindakan yang mengesankan, berani mati di jalan yang benar!"_

"_Berani mati di jalan yang benar? Apa kau bercanda? Sumpah seperti itu hanya merugikan dirinya yang masih bisa membangun masa depan tanpa Megumi."_

"_Karena dia mencintai Megumi, maka ia rela mati untuknya!"_

"_Menurutku itu tindakan seorang pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan."_

"_MENURUTKU ITU ADALAH TINDAKAN YANG MENGESANKAN DAN TERHORMAT! AKU LEBIH MEMILIH DEIDARA YANG SEPERTI ITU DARIPADAMU YANG MENGATAI-NGATAINYA 'PECUNDANG'! KALAU DISURUH PILIH ANTARA DEIDARA DENGANMU, AKU DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMILIH DEIDARA NAMIKAZE!_"

_Kata-kata itu membuat kemurkaan Sasori melonjak naik sampai merasuki sumsum tulangnya._

_**PLAK!**_

_Tomo terhempas ke atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak memekik kesakitan atau berteriak kesakitan sama sekali. Ia hanya memandangi Sasori dengan tajam sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah sehabis ditampar oleh Sasori._

"_Kau..." Sasori mendorong kedua bahu Tomo dengan kasar sampai Tomo terbaring di atas kasur, kemudian memborgol kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Beraninya berkata seperti itu."_

_Tomo menyeringai puas. Ia puas karena Sasori marah akibat ia memilih Deidara daripadanya. Ia puas. Kemarahannya pada Sasori karena mengata-ngatai Deidara 'pecundang' terbayar sudah._

_Seringaian Tomo menambah amarah Sasori. Ia menarik helaian rambut Tomo dengan kasar dan berdesis dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Tomo. Ia berdesis pelan, mengucapkan kata-kata._

"_Aku akan pergi ke Brussels, tugas Akatsuki, jangan harap bahwa aku akan pulang cepat. Rasakan penyesalan di akhir dan kerinduan yang besar terhadapku. Suatu saat nanti kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dengan berurai air mata, memohon-mohon agar aku kembali ke Jepang. Kutunggu di Brussels." Seringaian Sasori lebih buas dan terlihat lebih keji daripada biasanya. Sepertinya... iblis sudah merasuki tubuhnya._

"_Silahkan saja, aku takkan bertekuk lutut seperti anjing di depanmu. Takkan pernah dan takkan sudi." Tomo balas dengan desisan pula._

_Sasori menatapnya lekat-lekat ke dalam manik mata dark blue Tomo. Ia meninju kasur tepat di sebelah kepala Tomo sebelum ia menjauh dan pergi keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Tomo terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan terborgol di atas kepalanya._

.

"Setelahnya tou-_san_ keluar dari kamar. Shiori berdiri di sebelah pintu yang terbuka. Shiori kaget karena tou-_san_ keluar dari kamar, Shiori jadi takut. Tou-_san_ sadar ada Shiori disana, maka tou-_san_ berhenti di depan pintu sebentar sambil melirik kepada Shiori. Sorot matanya sulit untuk ditebak. Shiori tahu tou-_san_ sadar kalau Shiori menguping, tetapi tou-_san_ membiarkan Shiori saja. Tou-_san_ memberikan kunci borgol kepada Shiori sebelum tou-_san_ pergi keluar rumah." Shiori mengakhiri ceritanya.

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Tomo, mengapa Shiori datang setelah Sasori keluar dan membuka borgol di tangannya.

"Maaf, kaa-_chan_, Shiori waktu itu hendak mengambil minum di dapur. Saat melewati kamar kaa-_chan_ dan tou-_san_, Shiori mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Karena Shiori penasaran, Shiori mengintip dari balik dinding di sebelah pintu yang terbuka." Shiori menunduk.

Tomo terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Shiori dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Shiori menoleh pelan kepada Ibunya dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir, kaa-_chan_ tak mempermasalahkannya, kok." Tomo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kalian akan bercerai?"

Tomo terdiam. Shiori menunggu jawaban dengan raut wajah sedih dan cemas.

"Kaa-_chan_?"

"Kaa-_chan_ pikir... rasanya mustahil, Shiori." Tomo menunduk, menghela napas. "Tou-_san_ begitu mengikat kaa-_chan_. Dulu kaa-_chan_ pernah berupaya untuk bercerai dengannya. Kaa-_chan_ berhasil keluar dari rumah dan mengurus surat perceraian, namun dapat digagalkan prosesnya oleh tou-_san_ dan ia dapat menemukan dimana kaa-_chan_ berada."

"Kapan?"

"Dulu... waktu Shiori baru lahir dan masih di inkubator rumah sakit."

Shiori mengangguk paham.

"Shiori dengar sendiri, kan, tou-_san_ memberikan tantangan kepada kaa-_chan_."

Shiori mengangguk, "Tou-_san_ begitu mencintai kaa-_chan_."

Tomo tersenyum lembut. "Ya... walaupun begitu..."

"Perlakuannya, kan?" Shiori memotongnya. "Perlakuannya kepada kaa-_chan_ kurang menyenangkan, seperti cerita masa lalu Gaara oji-_san_ dan Megumi oba-_san_."

"Benarkah?" Tomo tersenyum kepadanya. "Kaa-_chan_ rasa lebih parah cerita mereka daripada cerita kami berdua."

"Mungkin." Shiori berkata. Ya, ia sudah tahu detil ceritanya dari Ibunya. Memang benar apa dugaan Kazuya, cerita kedua orangtua Kazuya dan Reito adalah cerita dewasa. Kazuya dan Reito pernah berdiskusi dengannya, menebak-nebak bagaimana kisah tentang kedua orangtuanya. Namun sayang, Shiori telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari mereka. Misa hanya tahu awal-awalnya saja, tidak sampai akhir-akhir dan detilnya.

"Apa kaa-_chan_ pernah curhat soal ini kepada Megu oba-_san_? Shiori rasa Megumi oba-_san_ bisa membantu kaa-_chan_." Saran Shiori.

"Sudah."

"Eh? Kapan?" Shiori terperangah.

"Saat Shiori dan Misa menginap di rumah mereka, oji-_san_ pulang agak malam dan oba-_san_ menemaninya di kantor, kan?"

"Kaa-_chan_ tahu?" Shiori sedikit terkejut. Ya, ia ingat. Megumi pulang bersama Gaara, ia menemaninya di kantor. Maka karena itu mereka berempat memesan makan malam diluar memakai uang yang ditinggalkan Megumi.

"Ya, Megumi menceritakannya kepada kaa-_chan_. Saat itu kaa-_chan_ sedang di ruangan Gaara bersama Temari dan Kankurou, tak lama Megumi datang."

"Temari oba-_san_ dan Kankurou oji-_san_? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa bisa ramai seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, kok. Mereka berdua memang sering berada disana untuk menemani Gaara."

"Lalu?"

"Kaa-_chan_ disana untuk membahas soal Sasori sekaligus meminta bantuan dari mereka. Gaara lah yang akan membantu kaa-_chan_ dalam mengatasi soal tou-_san_, Temari dan Kankurou akan mencari-cari informasi soal tugas Akatsuki ke Brussels, Megumi akan membela kaa-_chan_ dari Sasori."

"Wow..." Shiori berbinar-binar. _Paman memang super keren!_

Tomo tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sudah rahasia umum di kalangan keluarga dan kerabat dekat bahwa Shiori mengidolakan Gaara.

"Jadi penyebab Gaara oji-_san_ agak kaget mendengar bahwa Akatsuki bertugas sampai ke Brussels karena itu...?" Oh, ya, tentu saja. Shiori pun sudah tahu apa itu organisasi Akatsuki. Ibunya benar-benar baik.

"Ya, Gaara heran karena tidak biasanya Akatsuki bertugas sampai ke Brussels. Kalau memang ada tugas, tugas apa sampai harus pergi sejauh itu? Akatsuki adalah organisasi dalam negeri, jarang sekali mereka bertugas lama di luar negeri. Kalau seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Akatsuki."

"Oji-_san_ curiga?"

"Ngg... waspada saja, sepertinya."

"Apa keluarga Hyuuga, Yamanaka, dan Senju sudah tahu soal ini? Namikaze?"

"Naruko tidak tahu apa-apa soal keberangkatan Akatsuki ke Brussels. Hinata dan Hanabi pun tak tahu. Ino dan Sai sudah pergi ke Brussels untuk menyelidiki. Senju acuh tak acuh saja."

"Naruto oji-_chan_ dan Sasuke oji-_san_ pergi juga?"

Tomo mengangguk. "Entah mengapa Tenten dibawa serta oleh Sasuke, padahal Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata. Tetapi Gaara tahu dari Ino, Tenten mempunyai kemampuan yang tinggi dalam membidik. Tenten pandai memakai senjata klan Uchiha turun-temurun. Sasuke memasukan Tenten ke Akatsuki. Tenten pun tidak berasal dari keluarga besar sebelum ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Mungkin alasan Naruto tidak membawa serta Hinata ke Brussels dan merahasiakan soal ini dari Hinata adalah karena Hinata dari Hyuuga, klan besar dari Konoha. Mungkin kalau mengikutsertakan Hinata akan menggagalkan rencana rahasia Akatsuki, entah apa."

"Apa Akatsuki berniat melakukan sesuatu yang jahat?" tanya Shiori.

Tomo menggeleng tak tahu, "Sekarang masih dicari kepastiannya."

Shiori terdiam, logikanya bekerja. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertantang untuk mencari tahu.

"Yang pasti, kalian, Kazuya, Reito, Amano, Saeki, Ichino, Yuki, Narumi, dan Naruse tidak boleh ikut campur soal ini. Ini biar mereka saja yang mengurusnya."

Sayang sekali, Ibunya telah melarangnya untuk mencari tahu. Ibunya selalu tahu sifat Shiori seperti apa.

Shiori menghela napas, kemudian kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Ceritakan lebih detil saat kaa-_chan_ bertemu oji-_san_, dong."

Tomo tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Oke, dengarkan ya,"

.

"_Kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Akatsuki." Gaara menaruh dagunya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja._

"_Ini harus diselidiki, Gaara. Bisa jadi masalah bila Akatsuki mencoba-coba lagi." Temari berkata, ia duduk di tepian meja Gaara._

"_Tapi bukankah Akatsuki duluan yang meminta damai kepada kita?" tanya Tomo._

"_Ya, tapi entahlah..." Gaara mengendikkan bahu._

"_Sasori memberi tantangan kepadamu, apakah kau akan pergi ke Brussels untuk menyusulnya?" tanya Kankurou._

"_Tidak, aku tak mau." Jawab Tomo, tegas._

"_Sebenarnya setelah aku mendengar Akatsuki pergi ke Brussels darimu sewaktu kau menitipkan kedua anakmu padaku, aku langsung mencari tahu. Aku bertanya kepada heiress Hyuuga muda, Hyuuga Hanabi, tapi ia menjawab tidak tahu. Kemudian aku bertanya kepada istri Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, ia pun menjawab sama. Aku bertanya kepada keluarga-keluarga besar lainnya, hanya Yamanaka yang sudah bertindak. Mereka sudah tahu lebih dulu dariku dan mereka pergi ke Brussels." Jelas Gaara._

"_Ino dan Sai? Mereka kan pemimpin Yamanaka, lebih tepatnya, Ino pemimpinnya." Kata Tomo. Gaara mengangguk._

"_Bagaimana dengan Namikaze? Sekarang Namikaze dipegang oleh adik kembar Naruto, Namikaze Naruko. Apa dia tahu soal ini?" tanya Tomo._

"_Tidak, ia baru tahu soal ini dariku. Tetapi ia langsung mencari informasi mengenai ini. Dia berkata, Akatsuki adalah organisasi di balik layar yang patut untuk dicurigai. Akatsuki merupakan organisasi dalam negeri. Bila Akatsuki bertugas di luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama, tentu ada yang tidak beres. Kebetulan Namikaze Naruko mempunyai kemampuan seperti Sasuke dan Naruto, kurasa mudah saja ia mencari tahu tanpa ketahuan kakaknya dan teman kakaknya." Jawabnya._

_Tomo terdiam seribu bahasa._

_**Cklek...**_

"_Gaara-kun?" Megumi melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan setelah membuka pintu ruangan suaminya. Ia bengong melihat ada kakaknya juga kedua kakak iparnya sedang berkumpul di ruangan suaminya._

"_Megumi, kebetulan sekali, masuklah." Gaara tersenyum._

_Megumi mengangguk, ia masuk, kemudian menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tomo._

"_Nee-chan, ada apa?" tanya Megumi._

"_Soal Akatsuki ke Brussels. Aku sudah membicarakannya bersamamu kemarin malam." Gaara yang menjawabnya. Megumi melihat kepadanya._

"_Nee-chan merasa ada yang tidak beres soal Akatsuki ke Brussels, ditambah nee-chan gundah karena ditantang oleh Sasori. Makanya nee-chan membahas ini kepada mereka." Tomo menghela napas._

"_Ditantang?" Megumi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tak mengerti._

_Tomo menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu. Megumi terdiam mendengarnya, ia sudah tahu dari Tomo bahwa sikap Sasori mulai kurang menyenangkan kepada Tomo. Hanya kepada Tomo._

"_Aku tahu dari Yamanaka Ino," Gaara berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Temari dan ikut duduk di tepian meja. "Uchiha Tenten, istri Sasuke, menjadi anggota Akatsuki atas permintaan Sasuke."_

"_Apa?" Megumi tertegun. Yang lainnya mengernyit._

"_Kenapa?" Kankurou bertanya._

"_Dia berkata bahwa Tenten mempunyai kemampuan membidik target dari jauh dengan sangat baik dan ahli menggunakan senjata klan Uchiha turun-temurun. Ino berkata, sebelum Tenten menikah dengan Sasuke, Tenten tidak berasal dari keluarga besar. Mungkin alasan Sasuke memasukkan istrinya ke Akatsuki adalah itu."_

"_Apa Tenten ikut ke Brussels?" tanya Megumi. Gaara mengangguk._

"_Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Megumi, lagi._

"_Hyuuga Hinata berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Bila dia masuk Akatsuki dan ikut ke Brussels, mungkin akan menggagalkan rencana Akatsuki, entah apa rencananya."_

"_Haruno Sakura juga anggota Akatsuki dalam bidang medis. Organisasi seperti Akatsuki membutuhkan tim medis juga, kan?" Temari berkata._

"_Bagaimana awal cerita Sakura bisa kenal dan masuk Akatsuki?" tanya Tomo._

"_Dulu Sakura bekerja menjadi dokter unit penyakit dalam di Sunagakure Hospital. Sasori dulu bekerja menjadi professor unit penyakit dalam disana. Sakura diangkat menjadi asisten professor Sasori, mereka berkenalan. Sasori yang tahu kemampuan Sakura dalam penyembuhan lebih dari rata-rata juga memiliki kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosong yang kuat, Sasori memasukannya ke dalam Akatsuki." Temari menjelaskan._

"_Oh iya, Sakura memang bisa aikido dan karate." Megumi sadar. Sudah jadi rahasia umum untuk mereka yang satu kelas dengan Sakura selama 3 tahun di SMU, Sakura terkenal dengan kekuatan tangannya. Sakura juga diangkat menjadi dokter di ruang kesehatan. Sakura mendapat panggilan 'First Young Doctor in Global Konoha Highschool International on Twentieth Century ' dari sekolahnya. Tak ada yang berani membuat Sakura mengamuk selain Naruto. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang selalu membuat Sakura marah dan berani menghadapinya. Entah sudah berapa kali tinju Sakura mendarat di wajah Naruto._

"_Kapan Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit Suna?" sebagai mantan duta besar Suna juga anak dengan tanah kelahiran Suna, Gaara ingin tahu kapan Sakura bekerja untuk Suna._

"_Kira-kira setahun setelah Sakura lulus SMU." Temari mengingat-ingat data Sakura yang ia baca saat mengunjungi Suna beberapa tahun yang lalu._

"_Sasori bekerja di rumah sakit Suna sejak 2 tahun sebelum Sakura menjadi murid kelas 1 SMU." Kankurou berkata._

"_Sebenarnya Sasori punya berapa pekerjaan, sih?" Tomo bingung sendiri. "Kulihat Sasori terlihat santai-santai saja setiap harinya."_

"_Semakin tinggi tingkatan pendidikannya, maka semakin bertambah mudah untuk bekerja. Hanya yang pintar yang bisa santai di dunia. Ini berlaku untuk Sasori." Jawabnya._

_Tomo tertawa kecil._

"_Lalu, kapan Tenten dekat dengan Sasuke? Aku tahu dari Itachi bahwa Sasuke kurang tertarik soal wanita." Temari bertanya._

"_Sasuke sudah menyukai Tenten sejak awal bertemu di kelas 1 SMU. Namun saat kelas 1 SMU, Tenten membencinya karena sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya kepada dirinya. Saat itu Sasuke selalu menjahatinya untuk mencari perhatian dari Tenten. Tetapi mulai dari kelas 2 SMU, mereka mulai berkencan. Aku tak tahu banyak soal mereka." Megumi menjawab._

"_Bukankah Sasuke kurang tertarik soal wanita? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyukai Tenten?"_

"_Emh, entahlah. Kata Naruto, Sasuke merasa bahwa chemistry di antara mereka saling menyambung, seperti sudah punya ikatan dari awal. Tetapi dugaan Sasuke benar, akhirnya mereka menikah."_

"_Oh, sama seperti kita." Gaara menyeringai._

_Megumi tertawa malu._

"_Kapan Sasuke tahu Tenten punya kemampuan seperti itu dan ahli menggunakan senjata kuno dari klannya?" Temari bertanya kembali._

"_Aku tak tahu sampai sana." _

"_Ini mesti diselidiki." Tomo berkata. "Akhir-akhir ini Sasori lebih temperamental. Shiori yang peka perasaannya bisa merasakan bahwa Sasori lebih pendiam dari biasanya." Tomo diam sebentar, kemudian terperangah. "Oh, ya, Shiori! Megumi, bagaimana dengan Shiori dan Misa di rumah kalian?"_

_Megumi tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, Megumi sudah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kepada mereka untuk membeli makan malam. Megumi tidak pulang terlalu larut, kok."_

"_Oh, ya, Megumi kenapa kesini?"_

"_Eh? Oh... hanya ingin memantau Panda, jangan sampai main mata ke perempuan lain atau gadis-gadis muda yang cantik. Atau mungkin malah curi-curi baca majalah porno." Megumi melempar pandangan galak kepada Gaara yang hanya sweatdrop saja. Kankurou dan Temari menahan tawanya. Tomo tersenyum geli._

"_Kau jadi lebih protektif setelah waktu itu, ya." kata Temari._

"_Tentu, awas saja sampai Panda curi-curi pandang ke gadis muda dan membaca majalah porno." Megumi membuang muka dari Gaara sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

"_Aku juga, sekarang Shikamaru tidak berani membaca majalah porno lagi." Temari tersenyum bangga kepada keperkasaan(?) dirinya._

"_Kalau aku, mana mungkin? Sekarang Sasori hanya memandangku saja, memonopoli diriku seorang dengan tak menyenangkan." Tomo tersenyum hambar. Jangankan membaca majalah porno, melirik perempuan lain saja Sasori tak mau. Sasori hanya fokus kepada dirinya saja._

_Mereka terdiam memandangnya._

"_Aah... jadi teringat masa-masa Gaara dengan Megumi." Temari menghela napas sambil mengacak-acaki rambut adiknya. Gaara berdecak kesal._

_Megumi tertawa gugup._

"_Sasori bila sudah seperti itu, kau jangan coba-coba mempermainkannya, Tomo." Kankurou mengingatkan. Tomo mengangguk saja._

"_Aku akan mengatasi soal Sasori, Temari dan Kankurou akan mencari informasi soal Akatsuki bertugas ke Brussels. Sepakat?" Gaara memandang Tomo, Temari, dan Kankurou satu-persatu. Mereka mengangguk._

"_Tunggu! Bagianku mana?" Megumi melancarkan protes. Ia tidak terima dijadikan 'anak bawang'(?) oleh Gaara._

"_Kamu?" Gaara memberinya seringai remeh. "Tugasmu adalah diam di atas tempat tidur sewaktu aku bersamamu dalam kamar."_

_Megumi memelototinya sambil merona padam. Mereka terkekeh._

"_Panda, mesumnya belum hilang-hilang juga! Kalau begitu Megumi akan membela nee-chan dari Sasori-nii!" Megumi memberi tugas kepada dirinya sendiri._

"_Hah, aku yakin kamu takkan mampu." Remeh Gaara._

"_Enak saja! Lihat nanti, ya!" _

"_Tapi," Kankurou memotong. "Apakah Hikari masuk Akatsuki?"_

"_Sejak waktu Megumi masih diculik Gaara," Tomo melempar lirikan jenaka kepada Gaara yang cuek saja. "Hikari sudah masuk Akatsuki sampai sekarang. Kurasa Hikari ikut ke Brussels."_

"_Waktu itu kau juga disana, kan? Apa kau masuk Akatsuki?"_

"_Aku memang diajak oleh Pein untuk masuk Akatsuki, namun aku menolaknya. Aku kurang berminat menyusahkan diriku di organisasi seperti itu. Hanya Hikari yang mau." Tomo mengendikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh._

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak mereka? Apa iya mereka ikut ke Brussels?"_

"_Mereka dititipkan di rumah Uchiha Shisui. Dia satu-satunya Uchiha seangkatan dengan Itachi yang enggan masuk Akatsuki. Ia sudah diminta berkali-kali oleh Pein dan Itachi untuk masuk Akatsuki, namun Shisui tetap menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin terlibat. Uchiha Samui, istrinya, mendukung penuh dirinya." Temari yang menjawabnya._

"_Bagaimana dengan Naruse dan Narumi?"_

"_Mereka dititipkan di rumah Namikaze Naruko." Sekarang Gaara yang menjawabnya. "Saat aku ke rumahnya, kulihat mereka berdua ada disana."_

"_Obito dan Rin ikut juga?" tanya Tomo._

"_Obito ikut, tetapi Rin tidak. Sekarang di rumah mereka hanya ada Rin dan anak-anaknya."_

_Tomo mengangguk-angguk paham. _

.

Shiori tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Ibunya. Paman dan Bibinya memang lucu sekali.

"Sekali lagi diingatkan, Shiori dan kalian semua tidak boleh ikut-ikutan. Paham?" Tomo berkata.

"Ya, kaa-_chan_." Shiori mendengus. _Sial, padahal aku ingin ikut membantu._

Tomo mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. _Ini semua adalah salahmu, Sasori. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa patuh kepadamu._

Namun, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua tidak sesuai dengan dugaan anda, _oki-sama._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Chapter selanjutnya akan bercampur SasoTo dan SasuTen. NaruHina mungkin muncul chapter lusa. ItaHika masih jauuuuhh!**_

_**Soal anak-anak Naruto cs, mungkin akan nyelip-nyelip di chap besok, untuk mempersingkat waktu. –he?-**_

_**Apa sebenarnya niat Akatsuki bertugas sampai sejauh itu? Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Tunggu saja!**_

**R & R?**


	4. China Brat!

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Masih ada konflik! Di fict ini, konfliknya lebih cepet datangnya daripada fict pendahulunya. Pokoknya masalah SasoTo harus tuntas! Karena di fict pendahulunya, SasoTo masih kayak labirin masalah. Masih belum ada kecocokan dalam hal 'saling mengerti'. **

**Jujur, Natsu jatuh cinta sama SasoTo gegara **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Karena perbedaan sifat mereka juga dengan cerita yang Natsu buat di fict pendahulunya. Natsu ini seneng baca ulang fict-fict Natsu, kayak lagi baca fict orang lain. Kalau nemu typo atau ada yang gak nyambung, Natsu perbaiki. Tetapi karena terlanjur dipublish... Te-hee! xV**

**Awalnya Tomo Natsu jodohkan dengan Deidara untuk seterusnya, bukan cuma di fict ini aja. Tapi selalu kesendat-sendat saat membuatnya dan kurang mengesankan saat membuatnya, karena sifat mereka berdua sama.**

**Natsu buat kisah 3 Ryuuno bersaudara dengan disambungkan oleh canonnya. Susah banget. Tapi hasilnya begini:**

**1. Ryuuno Hikari: Dia ini kunoichi dari Ame –klan Ryuuno berasal dari Ame- yang kabur dari rumah setelah membunuh Ayahnya yang gila karena telah membunuh Ibunya. Hikari yang saat itu 'gelap mata', gak sadar membunuh Ayahnya dengan kekuatan mata Souseki level ketiga, level terakhir. Souseki adalah kekkei genkai klan Ryuuno yang berfungsi untuk mematahkan mental lawan. Setiap naik tingkatan kekuatannya, semakin parah kekuatannya. Hikari adalah pemegang mata Souseki paling kuat dari anggota-anggota Ryuuno yang lain, karena Sousekinya bisa membunuh orang. Kalau Tomo bisa membuat orang jadi gila, sedangkan Megumi bisa membuat orang jadi trauma. Tapi saat menggunakan Souseki, ada kekurangannya juga. Pengguna bisa merasakan mentalnya ditekan habis-habisan saat menggunakan mata Souseki. Ini dikarenakan makhluk lambang klannya yang bernama Ryuunagi yang mewariskan kekuatannya kepada para Ryuuno. Ryuunagi mempunyai sifat buas dengan aura yang tinggi. Hikari ditolong oleh Itachi yang lagi ada tugas di Ame sewaktu **_**coup de etat**_**. Itachi memberikannya kacamata. –mata Hikari kadang minus kadang enggak- Mereka bertemu kembali sewaktu Hikari sudah menjadi chuunin dan Itachi jadi Akatsuki. Perbedaan umur mereka 4 tahun lebih tua Itachi. Hikari memilih untuk mengalah saat bertemu kembali dan bertarung, ia meminta Kisame mengisap chakranya sampai habis menggunakan Samehada. Saat itu Itachi dan Hikari sama-sama sadar bahwa mereka pernah bertemu. Hikari mempunyai elemen kegelapan yang agak berbeda dari para pemilik elemen kegelapan yang lain. Dia pindah dari Ame ke Kumo, kemudian menetap di Konoha.**

**2. Ryuuno Megumi: Dia ini kunoichi dari Ame yang pindah ke suna di umur 9 tahun sendirian atas permintaan kedua orangtuanya, karena saat itu Ame sedang kacau dan berbahaya bagi Megumi untuk terus di Ame. Megumi pergi sendiri ke Suna dan berharap warga-warganya mau menerimanya. Kemudian sewaktu sampai di gerbang Suna, dia ditemukan Sasori. –disini Natsu bingung menentukan perbedaan umur Sasori dan Megumi juga zamannya- Sasori mengadopsinya(?) menjadi adiknya dan Nenek Chiyo menerimanya menjadi cucu keduanya. Mereka membimbing Megumi menjadi kunoichi. Di akademi, Megumi menjadi teman Gaara atas permintaan Temari. Karena Temari melihat, Megumi mandangin Gaara terus. Kemudian mereka terus berteman sampai Megumi menjadi chuunin dan Gaara menjadi kazekage muda. Megumi keluar dari desa setelah mencoreng ikat kepalanya karena merasa putus asa setelah kematian Nenek Chiyo juga Sasori. Megumi gak bisa nyalahin Sakura yang mengalahkan Sasori dan Gaara yang dihidupkan kembali oleh Nenek Chiyo. Karena Nenek Chiyo dan Sasori mati atas kemauannya sendiri. –tentu udah pada tahu gimana ceritanya, kan- Gaara beserta kedua kakaknya berusaha membawa Megumi kembali ke Suna, seperti Naruto yang berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali. Gaara berhasil dalam usahanya membawa Megumi. Megumi kembali ke Suna atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia datang dengan tubuh terluka parah sehabis bertarung dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak mau Megumi kembali menjadi kunoichi Suna. Megumi adalah partner bertarungnya yang berguna, karena Megumi spesialis elemen petir dan Sasuke pun mempunyai elemen petir. Megumi adalah kunoichi Suna yang satu-satunya –mungkin?- mempunyai elemen petir yang hebat. Sasuke memanfaatkan Megumi agar bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya. Megumi tahu dirinya dimanfaatkan juga luluh karena usaha Gaara, makanya dia bertarung dengan Sasuke dan kembali ke Suna. Sasuke dan Megumi sama-sama babak belur. Megumi kabur duluan dari Sasuke –yang lagi pingsan- dan menuju ke Suna sebelum Sasuke bangun dan menghalangi jalannya lagi. Sebenarnya Natsu gak nyadar bahwa canon buatan Natsu, Gaara dan Megumi ternyata punya ikatan. Natsu malah memasangkannya dengan Sasori yang udah tewas. Natsu membuat Megumi setia kepada Sasori dan terus mencintainya meskipun Sasori mati. Tetapi Natsu baru sadar bahwa Gaara –yang awalnya Natsu buat menjadi sahabat Megumi, kayak Naruto dan Sasuke- dan Megumi punya ikatan dari kecil sampai besar setelah membuat fict **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Megumi adalah kunoichi spesialis elemen petir yang paling kuat dan terampil daripada kunoichi-kunoichi elemen petir lainnya, hampir seluruhnya semua jurusnya elemen petir.**

**3. Ryuuno Tomoka: Nah! Tomo ini keluar dari Ame dan pergi ke Iwa untuk jadi ninja yang kuat, dia bertemu dengan Deidara dan mereka sama-sama belajar dari Onoki. Disinilah Natsu membuat mereka jadi pasangan. Namun ternyata mereka lebih cocok jadi sahabat. Sebenarnya interaksi antara Tomo dengan Sasori di canon versi Natsu adalah saat perang dunia ninja keempat. Tomo dan Hikari –mereka sudah tewas- dihidupkan kembali oleh Kabuto dan mengirimnya kepada Sasori, Deidara, dan Shin (kakaknya Sai) untuk bala bantuan. Disana Tomo berinteraksi dengan Sasori cuma pada waktu saling bertarung kombinasi dan saling menerka-nerka jurus musuh. Sama sekali gak ada yang spesial. Tomo sama dengan Itachi, dapat bebas dari ikatan jurus edo tensei Kabuto dengan memakai jurusnya. Tomo punya cara sendiri, begitupula dengan Itachi. Tomo membantu Megumi –dia masih hidup, belum Natsu buat mati. Di Naruto episode terakhir, Naruto cs udah pada nikah. Nah, Natsu buat Megumi menikah dengan Gaara- untuk bertarung melawan pasukan edo tensei dan menemukan tempat persembunyian Kabuto.**

**Hanya itu yang paling ringkas canonnya. ._. tetep panjang ya.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan atau chap satu ini**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

_Shiori tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Ibunya. Paman dan Bibinya memang lucu sekali._

"_Sekali lagi diingatkan, Shiori dan kalian semua tidak boleh ikut-ikutan. Paham?" Tomo berkata._

"_Ya, kaa-chan." Shiori mendengus. 'Sial, padahal aku ingin ikut membantu.'_

_Tomo mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. 'Ini semua adalah salahmu, Sasori. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa patuh kepadamu.'_

_Namun, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua tidak sesuai dengan dugaan anda, oki-sama._

**.**

**IV. China Brat!**

_Brussels..._

Lelaki berambut merah marun berantakan dan mengenakan setelan jas dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam yang rapi, memandangi layar ponsel _smartphone_nya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia sedang memandangi foto dirinya bersama sang istri dan kedua putrinya yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Disana, sang istri, Tomoka Akasuna, tersenyum ceria dengan tangan kiri mengacungkan tanda '_peace_', sebelah tangannya lagi menggandeng tangan dirinya yang tersenyum kecil sambil menaruh tangan sebelahnya lagi di puncak kepala anaknya, Shiori Akasuna. Di sebelah Shiori, ada Misa Akasuna, sang adik, yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasori menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan keluarganya, terutama kepada Tomo yang telah ia sakiti sebelum pergi ke Brussels. Ia pergi ke Brussels untuk tugas Akatsuki yang rahasia.

_Sedang apa kamu disana?_, tanyanya dalam batin. Ia bertanya kepada Tomo yang tentunya tidak dapat dijawab oleh Tomo yang berada di Jepang. Ia memang menunggu Tomo pergi ke Brussels untuk memenuhi tantangan yang ia berikan untuknya. Namun ia tahu, tidak semudah itu Tomo mau pergi ke sini demi memenuhi tantangannya.

Ia duduk di atas sofa hitam dalam ruangan gelap penuh bau dan asap rokok. Penerangan di ruangan itu minim. Teman-temannya sedang asyik merokok ria dalam ruangan, kecuali Konan yang perempuan, Konan memilih untuk keluar menyusul Tenten, Hikari, dan Sakura yang sudah keluar dari ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Ia sudah merokok tiga batang, namun belum bisa membuatnya 'bebas' dari perasaan menyesakkan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Maka ia mencicipi sebungkus 'bubuk putih' untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Perasaan Sasori benar-benar kacau sekarang. Bila Tomo mengetahui ia sedang merokok ditemani bungkus-bungkus berisikan narkotik, Tomo bisa menghajarnya. Tidak, bukan itu. Lebih tepatnya lagi, kecewa. Namun Sasori benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Ia meminta maaf kepada Tomo dalam batin, yang tentu tak dapat didengar oleh Tomo.

"Setelah ini kita kembali bertugas." Kata Pein sambil mengisap rokoknya. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Mereka sedang kelelahan akibat bertugas. Tugas mereka agak berat dan rahasia.

Nampaknya kerabat-kerabat mereka di Jepang tidak tahu, bahwa Akatsuki pun bekerja untuk luar negeri. Tugas mereka sekarang adalah membunuh semua orang yang membocorkan rahasia Brussels ke negara-negara lain.

Tetapi bukan cuma itu saja, mereka punya tugas berbahaya, masih menyangkut hal bunuh-membunuh orang. Mereka juga punya tugas untuk menyamarkan jalur perdagangan narkoba dari satu negara ke negara lain dari penyelidikan kepolisian. Mereka punya tugas lain yang rahasia dan berbahaya, tidak boleh diketahui oleh kerabat-kerabat mereka di Jepang.

Rahasia.

Mereka juga membantu Sasori. Mereka tahu tantangan Sasori kepada Tomo. Sebagai sahabat, mereka bersedia membantu Sasori untuk menghangatkan hubungannya dengan Tomo.

"Setelah pulang ke Jepang, aku ingin segera tidur 3 hari." Hidan berkata. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan kantung mata di bawah matanya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Hinata, -_ttebayo_." Naruto menopang dagunya di meja.

"Kau mau memenuhi nafsu seksmu yang kau tahan-tahan sejak kemarin kepada istrimu, eh?" ejek Sasuke. Ia pun terlihat kelelahan.

"Antara ya dan tidak. Kalau keadaan mengizinkan, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau tidak, ya aku jalan-jalan saja sekeluarga atau tidur seharian di rumah, –_ttebayo_. Kau sih enak, teme, Tenten pergi bersamamu karena kemampuannya dibutuhkan untuk Akatsuki. Aku sih tidak, Hinata dari Hyuuga."

"Lalu? Itu deritamu, bukan deritaku." Sahut Sasuke, tak peduli. "Lagipula Hinata bisa menghancurkan tugas kita bila dia ikut bersama kita."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Inari, suami Sakura? Apa Inari tak apa-apa Sakura pergi bersama kita?" tanya Hidan.

"Sakura sudah izin kepada Inari bahwa ia ada tugas Akatsuki di Brussels. Inari adalah suami pengertian yang selalu percaya kepadanya, begitulah kata Sakura. _–ttebayo._" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku yakin Gaara, Naruko, Ino, dan klan-klan lain sudah curiga kepada kita." Kata Itachi.

"Aku sudah memprediksi bahwa yang paling pertama ditanyai oleh mereka adalah Naruko, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Kedua, barulah Shisui." Sahut Pein. "Aku yakin Gaara sudah bertindak untuk menyelidiki kita."

"Kudengar dari tim penyelidik organisasi kita, dua orang dari Yamanaka pergi menuju Brussels dengan _Konoha Air_." Kata Sasuke. "Aku yakin mereka Ino dan Sai."

"Insting mereka tajam juga, ya." Hidan terkekeh. "Kenapa mereka curigaan sekali, sih?"

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi mereka bahwa Akatsuki adalah organisasi dalam negeri yang jarang bertugas ke luar negeri. Apalagi kita membawa Tenten, Hikari, dan Sakura. Sakura mungkin mereka mewajarkannya karena Sakura memang sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki sejak lama, tetapi Tenten dan Hikari?" Pein berkata.

"Mereka tahu kemampuan Tenten, terutama mereka yang seangkatan dengan Tenten di SMU. Ditambah Tenten tidak dari klan besar sebelum menikah denganku, ia berasal dari keluarga biasa. Mereka tentu curiga karena aku sampai mengajak Tenten ikut bersama kita." Sasuke menyulut api menggunakan pemantik api pada ujung rokoknya, filternya ia jepit diantara bibirnya.

"Hikari masuk Akatsuki sewaktu kasus Megumi dulu. Mereka tahu Hikari memiliki kemampuan intelektual yang bagus, pastilah mereka curiga. Karena tidak lazim membawa serta istri-istri kita ikut bertugas sampai sejauh ini, padahal tugas kita bukanlah tugas yang mudah dan aman. Mereka tahu _basic_ Akatsuki itu apa." Sambung Itachi. "Tentu kalau Konan mereka tidak heran lagi. Konan memang anggota inti Akatsuki."

"Tetapi sejak kapan kau tahu kemampuan Tenten? Kami baru tahu itu saat kau memasukannya ke dalam Akatsuki." Tanya Hidan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kepadanya, kemudian menutup matanya sejenak sambil menjauhkan filter rokok dari bibirnya, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisahku dengan Tenten dari awal." Sasuke mematikan rokoknya ke asbak. Sementara yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama, terutama sang dobe, Naruto, yang penasaran sekali soal kisah teme-nya.

"Aku pertama kali mengenalnya sejak kami berusia 10 tahun." Sasuke memulai ceritanya.

"Hah? Bukankah kau mengenal Tenten pertama kali sewaktu kelas 1 SMU, sewaktu MOS, teme? –_ttebayo_." Naruto mengerjap.

"Dengarkan ceritaku." Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran sofa sambil melirik sekilas kepadanya. Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Aku mengenal Tenten sewaktu kami tak sengaja bertemu di taman komplek perumahanku."

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut emo raven sedang bermain di arena pasir taman komplek perumahannya. Ia dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi memain-mainkan pasir yang ada disana. Ia bermain sendirian di taman yang sepi itu, tak ada anak-anak lain selain dirinya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan sepanjang ia berada di taman itu._

_Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia memilih untuk bermain pasir di taman daripada menerima ajakan bermain Playstation dari dobenya, Uzumaki Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya dihantui rasa sepi dan rasa yang hampa. Mungkin moodnya sedang kurang bagus. Ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya apa. Yang hanya ia inginkan adalah termenung._

_**POK!**_

_Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama si pemilik surai emo raven itu, terlonjak kaget saat menerima lemparan sebuah gelas kertas ke kepalanya entah darimana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari si pemilik gelas kertas yang beraninya melempar gelas kertas itu ke kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan segala kekesalannya kepada orang yang melemparinya gelas kertas itu. Ia sedang bad mood, malah ingin cari ribut dengannya. Terang ia marah._

"_Siapa yang melemparku dengan gelas keparat ini!? Keluar kau!" bentaknya ke sekeliling._

"_Aku disini!" _

_Sasuke menoleh ke suara penuh ceria dan agak cempreng yang menyahut suaranya. Ia menduga si pelempar gelas itu adalah Naruto. Karena ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto sajalah, temannya, yang memiliki suara ceria nan cempreng dan suka cari ribut dengannya itu._

_Namun ternyata tidak._

_Asal suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis muda berusia sama dengannya, sedang duduk di puncak arena seluncur sambil melambai-lambai kepadanya dengan senyuman ceria. Rambut gadis itu dikepol dua, gaya khas perempuan cina, ditambah gadis itu mengenakan kaus cheongsam tanpa lengan warna merah muda sebagai atasan dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan cheongsamnya. Ia mengenakan sepatu flat warna hitam._

"_Kau...!" Sasuke menggertak. "Beraninya melempar gelas ke kepalaku, China Keparat! Turun kau dan hampiri aku!" _

"_Oke!" Gadis itu melingkarkan telunjuknya dan mempertemukan ujung telunjuknya dengan jempolnya. Sasuke semakin murka melihat keceriaannya dan kesantaiannya seolah dirinya tak punya salah apa-apa kepadanya._

_Gadis itu meluncur turun dari arena seluncur dan sampai di bawah seluncuran dengan baik, kemudian ia bangun dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk bersila di atas arena pasir._

_Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya, di atas arena pasir. Tangannya mulai memain-mainkan pasir yang ada disana sambil bersenandung ria, seakan tak memusingkan kemarahan pemuda di depannya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa._

_Sasuke menahan amarahnya, wajahnya memerah dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Ia menggeram. Langsung saja ia menyambar tangan kanan gadis itu dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Ia menguatkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu sampai gadis cina itu meringis kesakitan._

"_Apa alasanmu melemparku dengan gelas kertas, huh? Mau cari ribut denganku? Aku masih bisa menerima maafmu bila kau tidak senyum-senyum seperti orang sinting seperti itu. Kau bersikap seolah tak punya salah apa-apa kepadaku. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bahwa orang manapun akan marah bila kau bersikap seperti itu, hm?" geramnya._

_Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum riang. Sasuke memelototinya, ia kesal sekali kepada gadis di hadapannya ini._

"_Hahaha, maaf deh, soalnya kau terlihat murung, sih. Gak enak untuk dipandang, tahu! Jangan menyendiri seperti itu!" ucapnya, ringan._

"_Apa urusanmu dengan menyendiri atau tidaknya aku? Kau bisa mengabaikanku."_

"_Gak bisa, dong! Itu gak semudah yang kau ucapkan. Aku paling gak bisa melihat orang yang menyendiri dan murung, seperti kau tadi."_

"_Lalu kau melampiaskannya dengan melemparkan gelas kepadaku."_

"_Gelas kertas ya mana mungkin bisa membuat kepalamu berdarah!"_

"_Tapi aku kaget, kau tahu!?" Sasuke semakin murka._

"_Ya makanya tadi aku minta maaf." Gadis itu masih menjawabnya dengan ringan._

"_Gak semudah itu minta maaf kepada orang."_

"_Oh, kalau begitu, minta maafnya harus banyak-banyak, ya?" kata gadis itu dengan polos. "Oke, kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf SUPER DUPER ULTRA DOUBLE TRIPLE GOMENASAI SEKALI BANGEEEEETTT!" dengan mata penuh harap, ia meminta maaf kepada Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke dengan penuh keantusiasan._

_Sementara yang menerima permintaan maaf, hanya sweatdrop._

"_Nah, itu banyak banget, kan? Kau mau memaafkanku?" gadis itu tersenyum ceria._

_Sasuke mengerjap sebentar, kemudian kembali memasang wajah jutek, walaupun sebenarnya amarahnya sudah surut setelah permintaan maaf yang LUAR BIASA tadi._

"_Belum!" kata Sasuke, ketus._

"_Oh, kalau begitu kutambah lagi dengan RATUSAN RIBUAN JUTA MILYAR TRILIUN DOUBLE TRIPLE FANTASTIC GOMENASAI SEKALI BANGET BENAR-BENAR DARI HATIIIIII!" dengan memakai jurus kitty eyes no jutsu(?), gadis itu meminta maaf dengan kucuran air mata yang menambah dramatis acara 'Meminta Maaf Kepada Pemuda Emo Di Taman'._

_Sasuke bertambah sweatdrop._

"_Nah, sekarang bisa, kan?" gadis itu tersenyum optimis dengan muka yang cerah. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri._

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar, berkedip dua kali, kemudian tersenyum menahan tawa._

"_Pfhtt..." Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya. _

"_Hei, kok tertawa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah terpolos yang baru kali ini Sasuke lihat._

_Sedetik kemudian, tawa Sasuke lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tertawa sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasa geli sekali._

"_Kau ini... baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang lebih bodoh daripada Naruto-dobe!" katanya di sela tawanya._

_Tak lama, gadis itu ikut tertawa. "Aku ini memang bodoh! Tak perlu ditanyakan kembali!"_

_Mereka tertawa bersama. Pegangan Sasuke pada tangan gadis itu lepas. Mereka saling memegangi perutnya masing-masing. Mereka tertawa seru sekali. Sasuke pun merasa lega karena bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Karena jarang anggota Uchiha bisa tertawa lepas sepertinya saat sekarang ini._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa mereka berhenti karena sudah lelah tertawa. _

"_Aku takut mati muda karena tertawa, nih!" kata gadis itu setelah ia puas tertawa._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum. _

"_Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya gadis bergaya ala cina itu._

_Sasuke mengangguk, "Lagipula ini bukan masalah besar."_

"_Kau tadi terlihat marah sekali, jadi kukira ini masalah besar bila membuatmu marah."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa, China?" _

"_Namaku Maito Tenten!" jawab gadis cina yang manis itu dengan ceria._

"_Kau dari cina?"_

"_Ayahku dari Cina, Ibuku dari Jepang. Aku lahir di Konoha, Jepang."_

"_Penampilanmu seperti orang cina."_

"_Aku memang suka berpenampilan ala gadis cina. Aku suka dengan negara Cina, tetapi aku pun suka dengan Jepang. Lagipula, tak banyak, kan, gadis Jepang yang berpenampilan sepertiku? Cari sesuatu yang berbeda, dong!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum, "Benar."_

"_Kalau namamu?"_

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Namamu keren sekali! Aku suka namamu! Nama 'Sasuke' itu diambil dari nama ninja Sarutobi Sasuke?" _

"_Ya, kebetulan keluargaku masih mempunyai darah dari salah satu klan tua Jepang yang sebagian besar merupakan shinobi dan kunoichi."_

"_Kunoichi itu ninja perempuan, ya?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Keren sekali! Aku jadi kepingin mencobanya!" mata Tenten berbinar-binar. Dari dulu ia suka dengan hal berbau 'Ninja'._

"_Tapi tidak bisa sembarang orang yang boleh masuk ke ruangan penyimpanan senjata kuno klan Uchiha."_

"_Yaaahh..." Tenten lesu seketika._

"_Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa memakai shuriken dan kunai?" remeh Sasuke._

_Tenten menyeringai optimis, "Haha, lihat saja ya! Ikut aku! Aku punya beberapa buah shuriken dan kunai, cinderamata yang tou-san beli di salah satu toko di Konoha!"_

"_Kau kan masih anak bocah, memangnya boleh memegang senjata tajam seperti itu? Salah-salah nanti malah menancap ke kepala orang."_

"_Oke kalau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku, lebih baik kau ikut aku! Kalau aku terbukti tidak bisa mengenai target sasaran, akan kutraktir kau soba! Bagaimana?"_

"_Boleh saja. Satu saja tidak mengenai sasaran, maka traktir aku soba."_

"_Oke! Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Tenten sambil bangun dari duduknya, disusul oleh Sasuke._

_Mereka berjalan keluar dari area taman dan pergi ke blok tempat rumah Tenten berada. Mereka saling canda-bercanda juga ejek-mengejek sepanjang perjalanan._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Sengaja scene SasuTen dipotong segini dan disambung ke chap selanjutnya karena takut chap ini kepanjangan wordsnya. Tapi ini malah kependekan, ya. Ahahaha... ^^a"**_

_**Tapi chap depan panjang, kok, isinya flashback SasuTen. :D**_

_**Yang mau membaca SasuTen, bersedialah untuk menunggu chap berikutnya, ya! ^^b**_

**R & R?**


	5. Princess of China and True Avenger I

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Disini dibahas masa-masa SasuTen sebelum mereka menikah. Bisa dibilang chap ini full of SasuTen. ^^V Natsu bahas bentar soal **_**Dragon Siblings**_** alias 3 Ryuuno bersaudara. **

**Yang Natsu suka dari Ryuuno Tomoka (****竜の友か****) adalah sifatnya yang selalu ceria dan optimis, emang kadang tak tahu malu juga tuh anak, tetapi Tomo ini apa adanya. Dia mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan apa adanya. Tomo juga punya sisi kewanitaan yang mempesona, meski jarang ditunjukkan. Tomo ini kakak perempuan idaman Natsu, lho. :3 Soalnya kakak Natsu sok perfeksionis banget sih. **

**Tomo ini emang lebih baik punya cowok kayak Sasori. Sasori bisa membaca keadaan, sedangkan Tomo kagak. Sasori ini nentuin dulu langkah-langkahnya, baru maju ke depan. Sedangkan Tomo ini langsung maju aja tanpa babibu dulu. Sasori juga orangnya datar-datar gitu, sedangkan Tomo ini hidupnya selalu warna-warni. Kontras, tapi malahan cocok.**

**Yang Natsu suka dari Ryuuno Hikari (****竜の光****) adalah kedewasaan dan sifat tenangnya. Hikari sama Tomo bisa saling cocok karena sifatnya. Hikari bisa mengatasi sifat Tomo yang asal maju aja. Hikari pun membutuhkan sifat keceriaan dan apa adanya Tomo, karena sifatnya yang datar-datar aja. Sebenarnya Hikari ingin menunjukkan sifat bebasnya, tetapi gak tahu gimana caranya karena sifat sehari-harinya.**

**Kecocokan Itachi dengan Hikari adalah, Itachi ini bisa mengatasi sifat Hikari yang sering sinis ini. Itachi juga anak yang peka dan bisa menyadari perubahan-perubahan dalam diri Hikari. Sedangkan Hikari membutuhkan orang yang bisa menyadari perubahan-perubahan dalam dirinya. Karena Natsu membuat Hikari cukup psikopat kayak Gaara, hanya saja tidak begitu ditunjukkan dan tidak frontal seperti Gaara. Hikari ini tipe cewek Yandere. Itachi bisa mengatasi sifat Hikari ini dengan sifat kedewasaan dan kebijaksanaannya. Hikari ini emang bijaksana, tetapi bijaksanaannya ini kurang menguntungkan, karena segala keputusannya banyak yang liar. Mereka berdua punya masa lalu yang lumayan buruk di canon yang Natsu buat-buatin, tetapi mereka berbeda dengan Sasuke yang punya jiwa penuntut balas dendam, mereka masih bisa menerimanya dan mencari jalan lain yang terbaik.**

**Yang Natsu suka dari Ryuuno Megumi (****竜の恵み****) adalah sifatnya yang apa adanya dirinya. Dia menunjukkan sifat 'ini diriku yang sebenarnya, tidak dibuat-buat'. Megumi juga punya sifat yang sanggup melindungi orang yang dicintainya meskipun dirinya harus terluka. Kira-kira kayak 'daripada melukai orang yang kucintai, lebih baik kuabaikan rasa cintaku padanya. Tak peduli bila perasaanku tak berbalas, asalkan dia bahagia.'. Yah, tapi dia memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan yang sering ia perlihatkan dan sifat gak pekanya itu bikin Natsu gregetan. Megumi juga mudah terpengaruh, kalau sudah melakukan sesuatu, Megumi pasti akan sungguh-sungguh meskipun ia tetap gak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.**

**Kecocokan Megumi dengan Gaara adalah mungkin sifat mereka yang kontras. Megumi kekanak-kanakan, Gaara lebih dewasa. Megumi bisa menerima suatu hal buruk dengan lapang hati, Gaara enggak. Megumi gak peka, Gaara lumayan peka. Megumi orangnya gak bisa kasar, Gaara bisa (yang ini apa cocoknya?). Megumi yang suka bingung dan agak plin-plan (kayak waktu dia bingung mau sama Deidara atau Gaara), Gaara bisa memutuskan sesuatu dan tetap pada keputusannya. Megumi yang ceroboh, Gaara enggak. Yah, sifat mereka yang kontras ini saling mengisi kekosongan pada diri mereka masing-masing. **

**Tapi kan setiap orang juga punya persepsi yang berbeda, ini sih persepsi Natsu pada OC yang Natsu buat. Mungkin berbeda dengan persepsi kalian, kan?**

**Natsu menghubungkan nama 'Gaara' dengan 'Megumi', kemudian keduanya Natsu sambungkan dengan nama 'Karura'. Karena nama 'Karura' dan 'Gaara' itu berhubungan. Kanji terakhir pada nama Karura (**_**加流羅**__**, **__**Karura**_**) punya hubungan dengan kanji terakhir pada nama Gaara dengan artian dan singkatan 'pembunuhan' atau 'penyembelihan' ****(****修羅****, **_**shura**_**) atau **_**Mara**_** (**_**魔羅**__**, **__**Mara**_**). **_**Mara**_** adalah setan buddha yang melambangkan 'kematian' kehidupan spritual. Bila digabungkan, bisa jadi **_**iblis yang menambahkan ke dalam aliran**_**. Nama Karura bisa berarti 'menambahkan', 'aliran', atau 'menjumlahkan'. Aliran yang dimaksud adalah pasir (pasirnya Gaara) dan yang dimaksudkan dengan menambahkan adalah 'menambahkan itu (kebencian) ke dalam aliran pasir'. Nama Karura bisa ditulis macam-macam dan kebanyakan berhubungan dengan buddha. Ada kanji nama Karura yang berhubungan dengan **_**Bhaisajyaguru**_**, buddha penyembuhan (**_**medicine / healing**_**). **

**Nama Megumi memiliki arti 'karunia', 'kebaikan', 'keanggunan', 'kebaikan hati', 'kasih sayang', 'perlindungan', dan ablablabla. –banyak banget arti kanjinya- dan semuanya berhubungan dengan 'kebaikan'. Tapi dari salah satu huruf 'Megumi' yang ada banyak banget macamnya itu, yaitu ****義****, mengandung arti **_**sacrifice**_** 'pengorbanan', kesetiaan (**_**loyalty**_**), dan pertimbangan (**_**deliberation**_**). Nama kepanjangan Megumi adalah Ryuuno Megumi yang artinya Naga yang Memberkati. **

**Silahkan hubungkan dengan nama Gaara, kemudian disambungkan dengan nama Karura, lalu gabungkan. Maka dari itu Natsu yang awalnya memakai Megumi untuk jadi jodoh Sasori dan menjadi sahabat Gaara, memilih untuk membatalkan dengan Sasori dan memasangkannya dengan Gaara. Natsu udah bilang dari awal, Natsu gak sembarangan dalam membuat OC, karena takut malah jadi Mary Sue. Jadi itulah alasan Natsu yang suka memakai OC. ^^v**

**Nama Tomo memiliki arti 'teman', 'kebersamaan', 'mengiringi', dan 'serupa / sama'. Silahkan hubungkan dengan sifat Tomo. Sebetulnya bila dihubungkan dengan nama Sasori, malah jadi punya arti yang lucu. :v Di padang pasir kan sering ada kalajengking merah, kan? –silahkan tanya orang arab :v- sama kayak nama 'Akasuna no Sasori'. Bila dihubungkan dengan nama Sasori, artinya jadi **_**teman yang menemani kalajengking merah di padang pasir 'yang luas'. **_**Kata 'yang luas' cuma tambahan dari Natsu. Tapi di fict Natsu, malah Tomo yang lari dari Sasori dan Sasori yang ngejar Tomo. :v awakwaw. Ryuuno Tomoka artinya Naga yang menemani. Tomo bisa juga artinya 'bintik'.**

**Nama Hikari memiliki arti 'sinar' dan 'cahaya'. Ryuuno Hikari artinya Naga yang Bercahaya. Sebetulnya gak punya arti yang istimewa dengan nama Itachi. –kalau gak mau dibilang gak nyambung-. Karena arti nama 'Itachi' adalah 'cerpelai' atau 'musang'. :v Mungkin artikan saja dengan menghubungkan nama ke sifat mereka. Nama Hikari yang kontras banget sama sifatnya yang gak bercahaya, mungkin memiliki arti **_**menyinari kehidupan Itachi yang gelap**_**. Atau semacam itulah. Natsu ngakak pas tahu arti nama Itachi. Gak nyangka, Itachi yang cool dan sayang banget sama Sasuke itu memiliki arti nama cerpelai. XD Tapi Natsu jadi makin suka sama Itachi gara-gara itu. :3 Yah, kalau arti nama Hikari dihubungkan dengan diri Itachi, mungkin memiliki arti 'Hikari adalah wanita yang menyinari hati Itachi yang redup' atau 'Bagi Itachi, Hikari adalah sinar yang berarti untuk hidupnya'. Owokwow, sungguh dibuat-buat dan dipaksakan.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Lagipula, memangnya kau bisa memakai shuriken dan kunai?" remeh Sasuke._

_Tenten menyeringai optimis, "Haha, lihat saja ya! Ikut aku! Aku punya beberapa buah shuriken dan kunai, cinderamata yang tou-san beli di salah satu toko di Konoha!"_

"_Kau kan masih anak bocah, memangnya boleh memegang senjata tajam seperti itu? Salah-salah nanti malah menancap ke kepala orang."_

"_Oke kalau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku, lebih baik kau ikut aku! Kalau aku terbukti tidak bisa mengenai target sasaran, akan kutraktir kau soba! Bagaimana?"_

"_Boleh saja. Satu saja tidak mengenai sasaran, maka traktir aku soba."_

"_Oke! Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Tenten sambil bangun dari duduknya, disusul oleh Sasuke._

_Mereka berjalan keluar dari area taman dan pergi ke blok tempat rumah Tenten berada. Mereka saling canda-bercanda juga ejek-mengejek sepanjang perjalanan._

**.**

**V. Princess of China and True Avenger**

_In Tenten's House..._

"_Hoo... jadi ini rumahmu, ya." Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling halaman depan rumah Tenten. Gayanya tradisional dan sederhana, halaman depan ditanami berbagai macam tanaman hias. _

_Tenten yang sedang membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, menoleh sedikit kepadanya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal rumahku?"_

"_Bagus, rumahku pun seperti ini."_

_Tenten tersenyum, ia membuka pintunya. "Silahkan masuk."_

_Sasuke menoleh, ia masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Tenten. Tenten masuk setelahnya dan menutup pintunya kembali, kemudian menguncinya. Mereka membuka sepatu mereka di teras dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Mereka memakai sandal rumah yang tersedia disana._

"_Ikut aku ke halaman belakang." Ajak Tenten sambil melenggang pergi ke ruang tengah menuju pintu geser ke halaman belakang. Sasuke mengekorinya dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan._

"_Tak ada siapa-siapa di rumahmu selain kita?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Ya, Ayahku sedang pergi bekerja."_

"_Ibumu?"_

"_Sudah meninggal."_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata kembali. "Maaf."_

_Tenten tertawa kecil sambil melihat sejenak kepadanya, "Santai saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam itu."_

_Tenten menggeser pintu halaman belakang, mereka keluar memasuki halaman. _

"_Tunggu disini! Kubawakan senjata dan sasarannya!" Tenten berlari-lari kecil menuju gudang kecil terbuat dari kayu yang berada di pojokan halaman. _

_Sasuke berdiri diam di tempat sambil menikmati pemandangan hijau di halaman. Pohon-pohon rindang bergerak sejuk, perasaannya menjadi tenang. Moodnya terangkat kembali._

_Tak lama kemudian, Tenten kembali sambil membawa papan sasaran berbentuk bulat warna merah dan sebuah kotak dari besi._

_Tenten duduk di atas rerumputan halaman diikuti Sasuke. Tenten menaruh sasarannya di atas rumput, kemudian membuka kotak yang dibawanya._

_Setelah dibuka, di dalam kotak itu berisi beberapa buah kunai dan shuriken beserta sepasang sarung tangan hitam. _

"_Hoo..." Sasuke menyeringai. Tenten mendengus._

"_Mengejekku? Senjatanya jelek?"_

"_Tidak, senjatamu sama saja dengan senjata klan Uchiha. Hanya saja aku berpikir, memangnya bocah sepertimu bisa memakai kunai dan shuriken?" remehnya._

_Tenten tersenyum optimis, "Oke! Lihat saja ya! Kau akan kaget nanti!" Tenten berdiri sembari membawa empat buah sasaran di tangannya. Ia mengantungnya berderet dari atas ke bawah di sebuah pohon. Setelah itu Tenten kembali ke tempat Sasuke berada, ia berjongkok, mengambil sarung tangannya kemudian mengenakannya. Sasuke berdiri bersama Tenten yang ditangannya sudah siap dengan kunai beberapa buah kunai di sela-sela jari tangan kirinya dan beberapa buah shuriken di sela-sela jari tangan kanannya._

"_Aku menjauh dulu, tak mau kena senjata nyasar dari sasaran." Sasuke hendak berjalan menjauh dari Tenten._

"_Kau tetap berada di tempatmu pun tak apa-apa." Diiringi perkataannya, kedua tangannya sudah bergerak melempar senjatanya ke sasaran._

_**SYUT!**_

_**SLAB! SLAB! SLAB! SLAB!**_

_**SYUT!**_

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**_

_Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. _

_Tenten menyeringai senang._

_Semuanya tepat mengenai sasaran dengan rapi dan membentuk tulisan, nama 'Tenten' dari huruf hiragana._

_Sasuke terdiam seketika. Walaupun wajahnya datar, jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya ia kaget juga takjub._

_Melihat Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong melihat semuanya mengenai sasaran dan membentuk namanya, Tenten menyeringai senang. _

"_Tuh, kan! Gak percaya, sih! Tidak membuktikannya pun hasilnya sama saja!"_

"_Mustahil..." gumam Sasuke, tidak percaya. Gadis kecil seperti dia... bisa memakai kunai dan shuriken sesempurna itu? Sasuke yakin Itachi sekalipun takkan bisa melempar dan membentuk namanya sendiri dengan itu._

_Tenten bertambah senang, tetapi ia juga geli sendiri karena Sasuke yang bengong seperti itu. Jari-jemarinya yang terbalut oleh kain sarung tangan hitam bergerak, terdengar bunyi seperti benang kawat ditarik._

_**SYUUT...**_

_Senjata-senjata yang menancap disana, tertarik seiring dengan jari-jemari Tenten yang bergerak menarik semua senjatanya agar kembali kepada dirinya. Senjata-senjata itu melayang kembali menuju Tenten. Jari-jemari Tenten bergerak kembali, menarik senjata-senjatanya agar tersimpan kembali dalam kotak. Semua dilakukannya dengan baik._

_Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka karena melihatnya. Sejak kapan senjata-senjatanya sudah disambung dengan benang yang biasa dipakai ninja untuk menarik kembali senjatanya?_

_Tenten melepas sarung tangannya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam kotak sebelum menutup kotak itu kembali. Ia mendongak kepada Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya._

"_Nah, gak ada acara aku mentraktirmu soba, kan?" Tenten nyengir sambil mengacungkan tanda 'peace' kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke masih terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengus, menahan tawanya yang hampir lolos keluar._

_Tenten merengut kepadanya, "Apanya yang lucu, sih?"_

"_Maaf, maaf." Sasuke berkata setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan tawanya. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis aneh sepertimu. Menarik sekali."_

_Tenten merona, kemudian membuang muka dari Sasuke. "Kau juga aneh."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil._

"_Huh!" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

"_Hei, China."_

"_Apa?" sahut Tenten, ketus, sambil menoleh kepadanya. Ia masih jaga gengsi._

"_Kau mau jadi cewekku?"_

_Tenten terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya._

"_Mau?" Sasuke menagih jawaban._

"_Siapa..." Tenten bergetar sambil menunduk._

"_Ya?" Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya._

"_SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU JADI CEWEKMU, HAH!?"_

_**DUK!**_

_Tenten memberi tendangan di perut Sasuke._

_Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Tenten berjalan pergi meninggalkannya._

_Sasuke berdiri diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman kecil._

"_Cewek aneh."_

.

"Kemudian aku pulang sendiri dari sana, entah Tenten berada dimana saat itu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa ngakak bersama Hidan di tempat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum dan menyimak cerita Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi Naruto lemparan kaleng jus kosong ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Naruto meringis. Tak lupa Hidan pun mendapat hadiah dari Sasuke berupa lemparan kaleng kosong ke kepalanya.

"Dengarkan kembali ceritaku." Sasuke kembali melanjutkannya. "Setelah pertemuanku dengan Tenten untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak bertemu Tenten lagi sampai kami berjumpa kembali saat kelas 1 SMU di _Global Konoha Highschool International_. Menurutku, ini merupakan suatu keberuntungan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kami berdua punya ikatan satu sama lain."

.

"_Cih, brengsek, kenapa aku harus memakai dandanan konyol seperti ini?" Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Sekarang dirinya sedang bersandar di dinding belakang gedung sekolah dengan penampilan tak sesuai umurnya. Ia berpenampilan orang dewasa. Ia memakai minyak rambut untuk melicinkan rambut emonya lebih ke belakang, softlens warna coklat, cabang-cabang alis yang dicukur, kalung dog tag, papan namanya, topi kertas warna biru gelap, dan buku tanda tangan yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya. _

_Ia keki sendiri melihat ke sepatu hitamnya yang merupakan sepatu lelaki dewasa yang disemir begitu banyak sampai terlihat berkilau-kilau(?) seperti itu. Ia mengatakan 'brengsek' berkali-kali di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak seperti dobenya, Naruto, yang sudah berkeliaran kesana-kemari mengelilingi wilayah sekolah demi tanda tangan para kakak kelas, guru-guru, dan alumni sekolah yang diundang. Ia teringat kembali saat-saat menyebalkan saat meminta tanda tangan kepada Akatsuki._

"_Brengsek!" ia merona malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat itu, Konan memotretnya habis-habisan, Pein, Hidan, Deidara, dan Tobi menertawainya, Sasori mengejeknya, dan kakaknya, Itachi, malah ikut-ikutan memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil. Hei, sekarang penampilannya seperti orang dewasa, kenapa dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?_

_Oh, mereka mengejek dirinya karena memakai minyak rambut sampai rambutnya setengah mirip seperti model rambut Hidan. Ditambah mata Uchihanya dihalangi softlens warna coklat? Dog tag? Sepatu berkilauan? Itu buruk. Tidak sesuai dengan 'style'nya yang kelewat keren, menurut dirinya._

_Betapa 'narsis'nya dirimu, Sasuke._

_Ia baru mendapatkan tanda tangan Akatsuki, beberapa kakak kelas, dan beberapa guru. Ia sedang mencari satu alumni lagi. Kalau kakak-kakak kelas dan guru, sih, mudah. Bukan dirinya yang mencari mereka, tetapi mereka yang malah mencari dirinya. _

"_Bangsaaat!" maki Sasuke, murka juga malu._

_Sementara dirinya sedang asyik memaki-maki orang yang mengejek dirinya juga penampilan dirinya yang gak banget(?) ini, seorang gadis dengan santainya berjalan melewatinya._

_Sasuke melihat kepadanya, ia langsung tertegun. Ia kenal gadis itu. Gadis yang selama 6 tahun ini ia cari._

_Gadis itu berambut coklat dikepol dua dengan memakai lipstik berwarna merah delima dan blush on warna pink, eyeliner di kelopak matanya, papan nama dikalungkan ke lehernya, buku tanda tangan di tangan kirinya dan pulpen tinta di tangan kirinya, dan topi kertas berwarna coklat sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan melewatinya. Oh, tak lupa juga dengan softlens warna biru gelap yang menutupi manik matanya yang berwarna coklat._

_Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mencari-cari mangsanya, yaitu orang-orang yang bisa ia dapatkan tanda tangannya. Ia terlihat tidak memusingkan penampilannya yang seperti wanita dewasa itu._

_Sasuke memerhatikannya yang sedang berhenti berjalan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Gadis itu bergumam sendiri._

"_..." Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum ia berjalan menghampirinya._

_**BATS!**_

_Dengan secepat kilat ia merebut buku tanda tangan milik sang gadis._

_Gadis itu tersentak kaget, langsung saja gadis itu menoleh kepadanya yang sedang mencuri-curi lihat buku tanda tangannya._

_Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, ia melihat bahwa tanda tangan gadis itu hampir lengkap. Ia kalah dari perempuan. Ia gengsi kalah._

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" gadis itu menyambar kembali bukunya. Sasuke melihat kepadanya._

_Gadis itu, ia mengenalinya. Gadis yang selama ini dicari-carinya... Tenten._

_Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Hanya ingin lihat, tidak boleh ya?"_

"_Kalau mau lihat, bilang-bilang dulu, dong! Kaget, tahu!"_

_Sasuke mengernyit sedikit. Ia sadar akan sesuatu, Tenten tidak mengenalinya. Apa Tenten sudah melupakannya?_

_Sasuke melihat kepada papan namanya. Ya, betul, gadis di hadapannya ini memanglah gadis yang ia kenali adalah Tenten. Tetapi kenapa Tenten tidak mengenalinya?_

"_Tenten, kau tidak ingat aku?" tanyanya._

"_Eh?" Tenten mengernyit. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke papan nama Sasuke. Hening sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sumringah. _

"_Ooh! Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya, kau Sasuke, kan?" tunjuknya. Sasuke mengangguk, ia lega karena Tenten sudah mengenalnya._

"_Maaf, aku mohon maaf. Aku tidak sadar!"_

"_Tak apa-apa." – 'Aku sudah senang karena kau mengenaliku'. Sasuke melanjutkannya dalam hati. _

"_Lama tak jumpa! Kau sehat?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya._

"_Seperti yang kau lihat."_

"_Hahaha, kau tampak berbeda dengan dandanan itu sekarang. Aku sampai tidak sadar, rambutmu agak berbeda, sih. Matamu juga."_

"_Aku tidak. Sekali lihat, aku bisa tahu kalau itu kau."_

"_Masa, sih? Aku berdandan seperti wanita dewasa, lho."_

"_Trademarkmu itu rambutmu yang seperti China Buns." Sasuke menunjukkan jarinya ke dua kepolan Tenten. Tenten tertawa kecil._

"_Hahaha, benar apa katamu!"_

"_Kau masih seperti China."_

"_Tentu! Ini 'style'ku."_

_Sasuke tersenyum._

"_Jujur, aku risih memakai lipstik dan segala dandanan ini. Wajahku terasa berat dan mataku terasa berat, seperti mengantuk." Eluh Tenten, ia menghela napas._

"_Aku juga benci memakai minyak rambut sialan ini." Sasuke mendengus. "Aku benci sepatuku sekarang."_

_Tenten mengalihkan pandangan kepada rambut Sasuke, baru berpindah ke sepatunya. Tenten tertawa kecil. "Hebat sekali!"_

_Sasuke mendengus, pipinya sedikit merona._

"_Tapi dandananmu sudah betul, kok. Kau takkan dimarahi panitia. Aku lihat kemarin ada salah satu anak seangkatan dengan kita yang dandanannya malah seperti DJ, makanya dia dimarahi oleh panitia."_

"_Laki-laki atau perempuan?" kalau laki-laki, Sasuke bisa menduga siapa orang itu._

"_Laki-laki."_

'_Inuzuka Kiba.' Duganya dalam hati. Kiba adalah salah satu temannya yang baru diperkenalkan beberapa jam lalu oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ia sempat melihat Kiba kemarin, berkeliaran kesana-kemari meminta tanda tangan dengan penampilan ala DJ club. Kalau dilihat-lihat kembali, sepertinya Kiba meniru 'style' ala David Guetta, DJ asal perancis itu._

"_Mungkin dia malu kalau berpenampilan seperti lelaki dewasa. Karena panitia sudah memberikan syarat kepada para siswa baru laki-laki untuk wajib memakai minyak rambut dan lensa kontak yang warnanya berbeda dengan warna mata aslinya selama acara MOS." Kata Sasuke. Kalau misalkan takkan dimarahi, ia pun akan berpenampilan seperti David Guetta. Walaupun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan dirinya dari Uchiha, ia juga anak muda normal yang suka hal berbau seperti itu. _

"_Iya juga, ya." Tenten mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Oh ya, apa tanda tanganmu sudah lengkap?"_

"_Belum, tanda tangan di bukumu lebih banyak daripada punyaku."_

"_Coba lihat." Sasuke memberikan bukunya kepada Tenten. Tenten membukanya._

"_Lho, tabel bagian alumni tinggal sekotak lagi. Tanggung. Minta saja." Kata Tenten._

"_Dimana orangnya?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Mm... tunggu sebentar." Tenten membuka buku miliknya, kemudian membandingkannya dengan punya Sasuke di tabel bagian alumni. "Oh, yang satu ini memang susah dicari. Aku saja tanya ke salah seorang temanku yang mendapatkan tanda tangannya."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Temanku, Ryuuno Megumi. Itu, lho, yang kemarin tampil ke depan untuk drama 'Hans and Grettel' dari kelompok Raiton."_

"_Ryuuno Megumi dari kelompok Raiton? Itu kelompok yang dipimpin olehku."_

_Tenten terperangah, "Oh iya, rambutmu kan raven! Yang boleh masuk kelompok Raiton hanyalah yang berambut raven, katanya itu ketentuan dari pembina kelompok Raiton." _

"_Kalau kau masuk kelompok mana?"_

"_Aku kelompok Enton. Sempat terjadi rebut-rebutan antara ketua kelompok Enton dan ketua kelompok Douton, tetapi akhirnya aku masuk ke kelompok Enton." (Enton: elemen bara api. Douton: elemen tanah. Raiton: elemen petir)_

"_Rambutmu lebih mengarah ke warna hitam, walaupun agak sedikit coklat." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh poni Tenten. Tenten gugup seketika._

"_Kelompok Enton dipimpin oleh siapa?" tanya Sasuke, ia menjauhkan jarinya dari poni Tenten karena sadar bahwa Tenten gugup karenanya._

"_Nara Shikamaru."_

_Sasuke hampir saja ingin tertawa, 'Si tukang tidur itu? Kasihan sekali Tenten.'_

"_Kalau dari Douton?" tanya Sasuke, lagi._

"_Akimichi Chouji."_

_Meledaklah tawa Sasuke, 'Shikamaru berebutan dengan Chouji?' batinnya. _

_Tenten berkedip-kedip sebentar, kemudian ikut tertawa._

"_Lalu, siapa nama alumninya?" Sasuke menarik napas untuk menahan tawanya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"_

_Tenten melihat kepada bukunya, "Sabaku no Gaara, aku baru dapat tanda tangannya hari ini dari Megumi. Megumi juga baru dapat hari ini. Katanya, dia ada di halaman belakang sekolah."_

"_Berarti di dekat sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangan._

"_Aku kebetulan mendapatkannya sewaktu dia sedang di depan vending machine di dekat aula olahraga, dia sedang membeli kopi kaleng panas. Setelahnya kulihat dia kembali ke halaman belakang. Megumi sebelumnya berkata bahwa dia ada di halaman belakang, tetapi saat aku kesana dia sudah tak ada. Saat aku kembali ke depan, kulihat dia sedang berdiri di depan vending machine."_

"_Yang kalian bicarakan itu aku?"_

_Mereka tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara yang menyela pembicaraan mereka._

_Seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 4 tahun di atas mereka dengan rambut merah berantakan dan mata jade yang datar, berdiri di sebelah mereka dengan tangan kiri membawa kopi kaleng dan tangan kanan yang jari-jemarinya menjepit filter rokok yang menyala._

"_Oh, panjang umur sekali. Sasuke, minta tanda tangannya!" kata Tenten._

_Sasuke memerhatikan lelaki di hadapannya sejenak, kemudian ia memberikan buku beserta pulpen tinta dari sakunya kepada lelaki itu disertai ucapan 'tolong'._

_Lelaki yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu menerimanya, melihat buku milik Sasuke beberapa saat, kemudian barulah membubuhkan tanda tangannya di satu-satunya kotak kosong dalam tabel tanda tangan khusus untuk alumni. Setelah selesai, Gaara mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke._

"_Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke. Meski sedikit gengsi berterima kasih kepada laki-laki, ia masih tahu sopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua._

_Gaara memerhatikan mereka berdua. Tenten agak gugup karena alumni itu memerhatikan mereka berdua. _

.

"Ohh... jadi sebelumnya kau sudah pernah bertemu Gaara, ya?" Hidan manggut-manggut paham.

"Hn, kurasa saat itu Gaara mengenaliku. Gaara tahu ciri-ciri fisik anggota Uchiha. Aku juga teringat oleh Sasori saat melihat Gaara juga dari marganya." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara sudah hafal ciri-ciri Uchiha karena kejadian saat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh." Sahut Sasori yang ternyata ikut menyimak.

"Lanjutkan, teme! –_ttebayo_." Desak Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

"_Um... ada apa?" Tenten yang sudah tak tahan diperhatikan terus, bertanya._

_Gaara melihat kepadanya, ia bertanya. "Apakah kalian mengenal Megumi Ryuuno?"_

_Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, agak bingung, tetapi tetap dijawab juga._

"_Ya." jawabnya._

"_Kalian temannya?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Dia masuk kelompok apa?"_

"_Ehh... kelompoknya Sasuke." tunjuk Tenten kepada Sasuke._

_Gaara mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya._

"_Kelompokmu?"_

"_Ya, aku ketua kelompok Raiton."_

"_Oh." Gaara mengalihkan pandangan darinya sejenak, kemudian kembali melihatnya. "Bagaimana tingkah lakunya?"_

"_Dia agak bodoh, kurasa." Entah Sasuke sedang mengejek Megumi atau tidak._

_Tenten menyikutnya. Sasuke meringis._

"_Bodoh, bagaimana kalau kakak di depan kita ini adalah kakaknya Megumi? Atau mungkin kakak sepupunya?" bisik Tenten._

"_Kan sudah kubilang 'agak'." Sasuke membela dirinya._

"_Sama saja!"_

_Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Selain itu?"_

"_Keras kepala." Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mengejek Megumi. Mungkin karena masih dendam waktu latihan drama 'Hans and Grettel', seharian ia bertengkar ria dengan Megumi sampai dihukum memungut daun jatuh di halaman oleh kakak pembina._

"_Ada lagi? Katakan saja semuanya."_

"_Masih bocah, senangnya makan, otaku, curang, senang menamai orang dengan nama binatang, masih suka balon, kalau ada anggota yang bawa gameboy, pasti langsung kegirangan seperti kerasukan zashiki warashi." Kata Sasuke dengan begitu kejamnya._

_Tenten menyikut-nyikutnya, "Oi!"_

_Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_

_Senyuman Gaara bertambah lebar, "Apa dia seperti itu?"_

"_Ya. Oh, ada lagi. Dia itu menyebalkan dan bisa membuat tensi siapa saja tinggi."_

_Tenten mendelik kepada Sasuke, kemudian tertawa tertahan. Sasuke yang mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar namun bibirnya berkedut kesal benar-benar terlihat lucu._

_Gaara tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu ada dimana dia sekarang?"_

"_Entahlah, mungkin sedang berkumpul bersama para Manga 'Handsome Boy' Maniac dan tertawa-tawa seperti Hanako sedang melihat film Doraemon. Dia kan penggila karakter lelaki animanga yang menurutnya itu 'tampan'." Entah Sasuke sedang melawak atau sedang mengejek Megumi. Tetapi dari wajahnya juga auranya, sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar kesal kepada Megumi._

_Meledaklah tawa Tenten. Hampir saja naik satu tingkat ke 'tertawa ngakak'._

_Gaara tersenyum simpul. Sesekali ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah seperti sedang menahan tawanya. Tak lama, ia berkata kembali._

"_Baiklah, terima kasih. Ini untukmu." Gaara menggenggamkan sebatang rokok ke tangan Sasuke, barulah ia beranjak pergi dari sana._

_Sasuke menyeringai, "Ini baru imbalan yang bagus." _

"_Eit! Tidak boleh!" Tenten mencoba merebut batang rokok itu, tetapi Sasuke menghalanginya._

"_Maaf saja. This is Man Bussiness." Katanya sambil menyimpan rokok itu dalam saku jasnya._

_Tenten merengut, "Huh!" ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke._

_Sasuke tersenyum, ia menyusulnya._

.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kesal kepada Megumi." Pein berkata.

Sasuke mendengus keras-keras, "Dia adalah cewek paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

"Kalau kau benci dia sampai mencoba mencelakainya, kau bisa dihajar Gaara." Sasori tertawa.

"Mana mungkin aku ambil resiko seperti itu. Lagipula rasa kesalku kepadanya hanya sebatas main-main dan teman saja."

"Kelas kami itu adalah kelas paling akrab dan kompak dari kelas-kelas yang lain! –_ttebayo_."

"Ditambah ada si dobe sialan ini, rasa kesalku bertambah dua kali lipat."

"HEI!" Naruto protes. Sasuke cuek saja, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Selama MOS, kami jadi sering bertemu, tetapi tidak begitu sering. Kami berdua punya kelompok main sendiri-sendiri, lelaki dan perempuan itu berbeda. Aku beruntung bisa sekelas dengannya. Tetapi kami jadi sering bertengkar karena ulahku, itu usahaku agar ia mau melihatku."

.

"_Sasukeeee! Kau! Kenapa kau adukan soal aku tidak membuat PR kepada Kakashi-sensei!?" Tenten menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada Sasuke. Selama ia sekelas dengan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu mengganggunya dan mempermalukannya._

"_Salah sendiri tidak buat PR." Sahut Sasuke, santai, sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja Tenten. Ya, tanpa seizin Tenten ia duduk disana saat jam istirahat._

_Tenten bergetar menahan amarah. Teman-temannya yang menonton tidak bisa berbuat banyak, melihat situasi sepertinya kurang mengenakkan. Sementara Sasuke dengan tak tahu dirinya mengambil salah satu buku di dalam laci meja Tenten, kemudian membuka-bukanya._

_Wajah Tenten memerah menahan amarah, matanya sedikit berair, seperti hendak mau menangis. Sasuke membuka buku tulis yang merupakan tempat ia menumpahkan segala curhatan hatinya._

"_SASUKE!" Tenten mencoba merebut kembali bukunya, tetapi ia malah didorong oleh Sasuke sampai terduduk di bangku sebelah. Sasuke tetap membaca buku milik Tenten itu. Isinya tentang apa yang ia rasakan sewaktu bersama teman-temannya, segala pendapat tentang guru-gurunya, juga tentang kisah masa lalunya yang privasi. Tenten menyesal menaruh buku itu disana. Ia lengah karena selama ini tak ada yang mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya. Sekarang? Sasuke terang-terangan membaca buku pribadinya di hadapannya._

_Sasuke menyeringai disertai kekehan kecil saat membacanya, "Jadi itu dirimu, ya?"_

_**PLAK!**_

_Tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi Tenten menamparnya keras-keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi Sasuke._

_Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh sedikit dengan melihat Tenten lewat sudut matanya, dingin._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, China." Kata Sasuke tanpa nada tanya dan nada positif apapun._

"_Justru kau... apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" Tenten mengalirkan air matanya, membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, berusaha menahan amarahnya._

_Sementara yang lainnya tertegun melihatnya, namun hanya bisa diam._

"_Membaca bukumu, ada masalah?"_

"_Buku itu berisikan segala hal yang sangat privasi tentang diriku. Berani-beraninya kau membacanya..." Ya, buku itu pun berisikan segala keluhan kewanitaan dirinya. Yang jelas, segala hal yang sangat privasi untuk wanita._

"_Lalu? Ini hanya buku, wajar untuk dibaca."_

"_Memangnya kau pikir semua buku bisa kau baca dengan seenaknya, Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke menurunkan kedua kakinya dari meja, menatap Tenten jauh ke dalam matanya, terlihat bahwa ia tidak suka Tenten memanggilnya dengan marga._

"_Kau tahu, aku benci dipanggil dengan marga, bila itu darimu."_

"_Lalu? Aku tak peduli, itu dirimu, bukan diriku."_

_Sasuke menyimpan buku itu ke dalam saku jas bagian dalamnya, "Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu karena memanggilku dengan Uchiha."_

_Tenten hendak menampar ataupun mencakar Sasuke lagi, tetapi tangannya dengan sigap ditahan oleh Sasuke, kemudian dilentingkan ke belakang tanpa mengubah posisi Tenten. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten._

"_Apapun itu, aku sama sekali belum bisa menerima penolakanmu tempo hari yang lalu." Desisnya, berbahaya._

_Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tenten sewaktu pulang sekolah, tetapi ditolaknya. Sejak itu Sasuke selalu bersikap tidak baik kepada Tenten._

_Tenten menggeram, ia terisak. Wajahnya memerah. "Kembalikan bukuku."_

"_Akan kujadikan sebagai bacaanku sehari-hari, isinya menarik." Sasuke menyeringai, terlihat buas di mata siapa saja. Namun Tenten sudah terbiasa._

_Tenten mulai menangis keras. Ia mendorong Sasuke sampai menjauh darinya dan pegangannya terlepas, kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas._

_Anak-anak lainnya mulai menghampiri Sasuke._

"_Ada apa, teme? Kok tidak dikembalikan? –ttebayo." Tanya Naruto._

"_Itu buku berisi hal pribadi Tenten, lho. Sangat pribadi, malahan. Laki-laki yang boleh membacanya adalah laki-laki yang berstatuskan suami Tenten, kau kan bukan suaminya." Kata Ino. Ia tahu itu dari Tenten sendiri. Ia memang terbuka bila kepada sesama wanita, tentu saja._

"_Memangnya apa isinya?" tanya Kiba._

"_Kalian tidak boleh tahu. Intim, tahu."_

"_Pokoknya kembalikan, Sasuke. Kau ini gimana, sih?" Tayuya mencoba membujuk Sasuke, tetapi malah didiamkan oleh Sasuke._

"_Sasuke! Kembalikan!" Sakura menarik jas Sasuke sekuat tenaga sampai tersingkap, ia mencoba menarik buku itu dari dalam saku jas Sasuke, tetapi dirinya malah di dorong oleh Sasuke._

"_Jangan sentuh buku ini, ini milikku." Balas Sasuke, dingin. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa._

"_Teme? Tak baik lho mengetahui rahasia intim wanita yang belum berhubungan spesial dengan dirimu. Kau bisa kualat karena melukai wanita. –ttebayo." Naruto yang terbiasa bersamanya, mencoba membujuknya baik-baik._

"_Ini bukan urusan kalian. Jangan ikut campur urusanku maupun urusan Tenten." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka, keluar dari kelas._

_Mereka saling pandang, tak tahu harus bagaimana._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Karena A/N di atas udah panjang, maka sekian dari Natsu dan silahkan tunggu fict selanjutnya! ^^ Sudah tahu peringatan Natsu, kan?**_

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Princess of China and True Avenger II

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Natsu hampir kena WB, nih. Gimana ya caranya supaya gak kena WB terus? Natsu ngutang banyak fict MC, nih! #gemeteran_liat_tumpukan_fict_MC_yang_udah_lama_banget_gak_dilanjutin**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Balasan Review: **

**IshiYumi: 'Red Scorpion For You' udah dibuat setengahnya, tapi ke-stuck karena sesuatu. ._.**

**Chara chara: Hei, udah update loh SasuIno-nya. :D Silahkan~**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Sasuke! Kembalikan!" Sakura menarik jas Sasuke sekuat tenaga sampai tersingkap, ia mencoba menarik buku itu dari dalam saku jas Sasuke, tetapi dirinya malah di dorong oleh Sasuke._

"_Jangan sentuh buku ini, ini milikku." Balas Sasuke, dingin. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa._

"_Teme? Tak baik lho mengetahui rahasia intim wanita yang belum berhubungan spesial dengan dirimu. Kau bisa kualat karena melukai wanita. –ttebayo." Naruto yang terbiasa bersamanya, mencoba membujuknya baik-baik._

"_Ini bukan urusan kalian. Jangan ikut campur urusanku maupun urusan Tenten." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka, keluar dari kelas._

_Mereka saling pandang, tak tahu harus bagaimana._

**.**

**VI. Princess of China and True Avenger**

"Ah, aku ingat waktu itu. Kau kurang ajar sekali, teme. –_ttebayo_." Naruto mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau mau aku hentikan bercerita atau dilanjutkan saja, hn?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Eeh... iya, deh. Aku akan menyimaknya dengan serius, lanjutkan, dong!"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

_Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana._

_Ia sama sekali tak peduli bahwa Tenten tersiksa karena dirinya mengambil buku berisikan hal pribadi Tenten. Ia tak peduli kepada perasaan Tenten sekarang ini. Bila Tenten tidak mempedulikan perasaannya yang begitu terluka sewaktu dia menolaknya dulu, kenapa dirinya harus mempedulikan perasaannya yang terluka karena ia mengambil buku pribadi Tenten? Menurutnya, itu konyol. _

"_Kalau Tenten tak mau menjaga perasaanku, buat apa aku harus mau menjaga perasaannya?" gumamnya. Semasa bodoh, ini semua salah Tenten._

_Saat itu koridor sepi sekali. Ya, karena barusan bel jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bermaksud pergi ke atap untuk membaca buku milik Tenten dengan tenang. Tak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui semua hal yang ada pada diri Tenten._

'_Karena dia milikku, selamanya dia milikku.' Batinnya. Semasa bodoh Tenten telah menolaknya, ia akan merebut Tenten dengan cara apapun. Sekarang ini memang belum bisa bertindak, tetapi lain kali ia akan bertindak._

_Sewaktu ia melewati toilet wanita yang bersebelahan dengan toilet pria, ia mendengar suara seperti isak tangis dari dalam toilet wanita._

_Sekali dengar Sasuke langsung tahu. Maka tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia masuk ke dalam toilet, mencari dimana asal suara isak tangis itu berada. Setelah ketahuan bahwa asalnya dari bilik toilet paling ujung, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kesana._

_**BRAK!**_

_Sasuke dengan santainya menendang pintu bilik toilet di hadapannya sampai terbuka. Dengan sigap ia menahan daun pintunya agar tidak menabrak orang yang ada di dalamnya._

_Gadis yang sedang meringkuk, menangis di atas dudukan toilet yang ditutup oleh penutup, tersentak kaget dan sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan teriakan kecil karena sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ada pemuda emo raven yang mendobrak pintunya._

_Tanpa basa-basi apapun, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis bernama Mitoshi Tenten itu sampai berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeretnya keluar dari toilet. Ia terus menyeret menuju suatu tempat tanpa memedulikan Tenten yang memberontak minta dilepaskan. _

_Mereka menaiki tangga. Karena tahu bahwa bila ia terus menyeret Tenten sambil menaiki tangga, Tenten akan tersandung. Maka ia langsung membopongnya ke atas pundak kirinya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah._

_Tenten memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lihat. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan punggung Sasuke, kadang bibir dan hidungnya menabrak punggung Sasuke akibat guncangan sewaktu Sasuke sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Tenten sangat yakin bahwa dalam roknya tersingkap akibat posisinya. Tetapi Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli, walaupun rok Tenten tersingkap dan menampakkan celana dalam berwarna putih agak kemerah mudaan._

_Sasuke sampai di depan pintu menuju atap. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, mendorong pintunya supaya terbuka. Sesuai dugaannya, atap sepi tanpa siapapun disana._

_Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu atap itu dengan kunci yang ia dapat dari Itachi. Tak diduga karena Itachi yang merupakan alumni sekolahnya dan berbeda tujuh tahun darinya itu mempunyai kunci duplikat pintu atap. Itachi berkata bahwa dulu ia sering ke atap bersama teman-temannya untuk sekedar merokok ria. Dulu, Itachi adalah ketua OSIS di angkatannya. Saat masa itulah Itachi diam-diam membuat kunci duplikat._

"_Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku, dasar bajingan!" maki Tenten sambil terus meronta-ronta._

_Sasuke menurunkannya sampai terduduk di atas lantai beton atap. Ia menurunkannya dengan mengenyahkan etika sopan kepada orang. Semasa bodoh Tenten merasa kesakitan karena bokongnya berbenturan dengan lantai beton. _

_Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tenten mendongak, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tipis dan berwarna pink alami, ia menatap Sasuke dengan geram._

"_Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" tanyanya, dingin._

"_Sekali kau panggil aku dengan marga lagi, aku bersumpah akan menyiksamu lebih dari aku merebut buku pribadimu!" sentak Sasuke._

_Mendengar itu, Tenten benar-benar jengkel. _

"_Kau benar-benar kurang ajar. Kembalikan bukuku!" Tenten langsung berdiri bangun dan mencoba menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, tetapi kalah cepat dengan tangan Sasuke yang sudah mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sampai kedua kakinya tidak memijak di atas tanah._

"_Ukh..." leher Tenten terasa tercekik. Kemejanya berantakan, sebagian ujung kemejanya tidak masuk ke dalam rok sekolahnya akibat cengkraman Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke dengan ringannya mengangkatnya sambil menyeringai tanpa beban._

"_Kembalikan? Aku takkan mengembalikannya sebelum aku membacanya sampai selesai." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi._

_Tenten terbelalak, "Sampai selesai? Jangan main-main!" tangan Tenten mencoba menggapai-gapai Sasuke, entah ingin mencakar atau mencubit, terserah Tenten. Tetapi usahanya gagal karena tidak terjangkau olehnya._

"_Lebih baik kau diam saja dan dengarkan aku membaca dari awal sampai selesai." Desisnya. Seringaian masih setia tersungging di bibirnya._

_Tenten mulai terisak, tetapi Sasuke mengangkatnya lebih ke atas lagi, isakannya mereda._

_Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuh Tenten jatuh bebas ke lantai beton atap. Tenten meringis, pergelangan kakinya terkilir akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang langsung saja melepaskannya tanpa membiarkan kedua kakinya memijak ke lantai dulu._

_Belum sempat Tenten bertindak untuk membalas Sasuke, Sasuke langsung saja mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan dasinya dan kedua kakinya diikat menggunakan ikat pinggangnya. Tenten berteriak memaki-maki Sasuke tanpa ampun, namun Sasuke sudah menyeret kerah belakang kemejanya menuju tepi pagar pengaman di sekiling atap. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli kepada Tenten yang berteriak memohon untuk dilepaskan._

_Sasuke duduk di sebelah Tenten yang menggeliat, berusaha lepas dari kekangan dasi dan ikat pinggang yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya._

_Sasuke memberinya seringaian kepadanya sebelum ia beralih kepada buku Tenten dan membuka halaman pertama._

"_Hari ini aku merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku tak tahu apa aku memang sedang beruntung atau tidak, karena aku sekarang merasa sangat bahagia, entah kenapa. Kata Sakura tadi, sih, aku sedang hormon sehingga moodku jadi membaik. Aku tak mengerti, kalau sedang hormon kan moodku pasti jelek, ini malah bagus. Kenapa ya? Aku tak mengerti." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Oh, halaman pertama berisi tentang hormonmu."_

"_Kau...!" Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, geram._

_Sasuke membalik halamannya, halaman kedua. "Tuh, kan, aku tahu bila kemarin aku merasa beruntung, hari ini pasti sial. Aku benar-benar malu sekali. Kenapa? Karena darah menstruasiku nembus dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas merah di bagian belakang rok. Sialnya, itu ketahuan oleh salah seorang teman sekelasku yang laki-laki. Bayangkan, laki-laki! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bahwa ini suatu hal yang memalukan?" Sasuke mengomentarinya sejenak. "Oh, mungkin iya." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Dan itu ketahuan oleh Naruto! Siaaaal...! Waktu itu kami sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju perpus untuk mencari bahan pelajaran kelompok. Ditengah berjalan, Naruto memelankan laju berjalannya, mendekatiku ke belakang sambil memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk melihat ke bagian belakang rokku. Aku menoleh, seketika aku langsung pucat pasi. Disana tercetak dengan jelas sebuah bercak merah di bagian belakang rokku, aku sungguh malu dan tak tahu harus apa. Akhirnya Naruto bersedia untuk membantuku." _

_Sasuke diam sejenak, ia membatin. 'Apa? Membantu? Membantu Tenten disaat seperti itu?' Sasuke mulai merasa gelisah. Ia jadi punya pemikiran, alasan Tenten menolak pernyataan cintanya adalah karena menyukai Naruto yang pernah membantunya disaat genting._

.

Naruto ngakak di tempat saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke gelisah. Yang lain hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeram, pipinya sedikit memerah. "Berhenti tertawa, dobe sialan!"

Naruto diam sejenak, kemudian kembali tertawa ngakak. Kali ini lebih keras dan golakan tawanya semakin terdengar.

Sasuke geram dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Ia langsung saja menjitak Naruto agar diam. Naruto meringis.

"Diam kau." Desis Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Habis... lucu sekali kau punya pemikiran bahwa alasan Tenten menolakmu karena ia menyukaiku yang pernah membantunya disaat genting. Hahaha, mana mungkin terjadi, dong, temeee! –_ttebayo_!" Naruto mengelus-elus pipi Sasuke, niatnya ingin menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia tepis tangan Naruto dari pipinya.

Naruto tertawa kembali, namun cepat dihentikan karena melihat bogem mentah Sasuke sudah siap mendarat di pipinya.

"Wajar saja Sasuke punya pemikiran seperti itu, karena perempuan manapun pasti benar-benar panik dan takut karena darah datang bulannya menembus sampai ke roknya. Aku pernah menolong Konan yang benar-benar butuh bantuan karena darah menstruasinya menembus sampai ke rok seragamnya. Waktu itu kami masih SMU, lucu sekali melihat Konan yang benar-benar panik saat itu." Pein mengenang sedikit kenangannya bersama Konan, ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku pernah waktu semasa universitas, Tomo yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba mendadak jadi pendiam dan pucat. Saat itu kami berdua sedang bersama Hikari dan para Akatsuki lainnya, kami semua berjalan menyusuri koridor penyebrangan antara gedung universitas pertama dengan yang kedua. Aku yang berjalan disampingnya, sadar perubahan sikap Tomo dan melihat bahwa Tomo mati-matian menutupi bagian belakangnya. Barulah aku sadar bahwa menstruasinya nembus sampai ke celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Aku memberinya isyarat untuk memberikan bantuan kepadanya, Tomo terlihat ragu karena aku laki-laki, tapi akhirnya ia menerimanya karena saat itu ia benar-benar butuh bantuan." Sasori berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku langsung menarik tangannya, memisahkannya dari yang lain. Kami langsung menuju toilet ruang klub renang yang kalau di jam istirahat sering tidak dipakai."

"Oh, yang waktu itu, ya? Pantas saja! Kami waktu itu bingung karena kalian tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." Hidan meng'oh' ria.

"Tomo memintaku untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun, namun kali ini ada yang sedang berbagi cerita tentang itu, aku jadi tertarik untuk ikut berbagi." Kata Sasori.

"Konan juga memintaku untuk merahasiakannya, namun aku menceritakannya kepada kalian dengan alasan yang sama seperti Sasori." Kata Pein.

"Lebih baik rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, oke?" Sasuke memberikan kesepakatan.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi, dobe, bagaimana caramu membantunya? Tidak mungkin kan kau membantunya mencuci celana dalamnya? Yang ada malah Tenten yang pingsan karena malu, bukan karena kekurangan darah." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Eh, perempuan bisa pingsan karena menstruasi, tidak sih?"

Mereka mengendikkan bahu dengan wajah yang mengartikan **jangan-tanya-kepadaku**.

"Aku hanya membantunya membawakan rok baru dari rumahnya. Sewaktu aku bertanya apakah aku juga perlu membawakan celana dalam baru dan pembalut baru, Tenten menolaknya. Kata Tenten, ia membawanya di dalam tas, jadi dia memintaku untuk membawakan tasnya dari perpus, _-ttebayo_." Naruto menjawabnya.

"Jadi kalian bolos?" tunjuk Sasuke, sedikit merasa kesal –lebih tepatnya tidak terima-. Terjawab sudah pertanyaannya selama ini karena suatu hari sewaktu zaman SMU, Naruto dan Tenten tiba-tiba absen berdua, itu membuat Sasuke gelisah dan terus mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Ia agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Tenten.

Naruto jadi canggung, "Eh, iya. Saat itu bel jam selesai istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi, jadi kami memilih untuk bolos pelajaran Kimia dari Orochimaru-_sensei_."

"Kau mau saja bolos dengannya?" Sasuke menunjuknya lagi, ia merasa kesal.

"Yaah... aku kan tak mungkin meninggalkannya, teme. Aku mana tega melihatnya seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga malas mengikuti pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_. –_ttebayo._" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke menggeram, "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saja waktu itu? Kau sudah tahu, kan, bahwa gadis yang sejak dulu kusukai adalah Tenten?"

"Aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana, teme! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Yang ada Tenten malah mengomel-ngomel karena aku malah minta bantuan satu orang lagi, itu artinya bukan hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini, teme! –_ttebayo_!" Naruto mendengus.

"Kau kan bisa saja memanggilku dan meminta untuk menggantikanmu. Bilang saja kepada Tenten bahwa kau kurang enak untuk membantunya."

"Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu kepadanya yang sedang pucat seperti itu, teme! Aku mana tega mengatakan itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula, aku tak keberatan untuk membantunya. –_ttebayo_."

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Ini kenapa jadi bertengkar, sih?" lerai Itachi yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Lagipula sudah berlalu. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

_Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan membaca._

"_Aku agak ragu karena Naruto itu laki-laki, tapi karena Naruto terlihat tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya dan aku juga sedang butuh bantuan, aku menerimanya dengan syarat untuk jangan memberitahu kepada siapapun. Aku menyanggupinya. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Naruto waktu itu, makanya keesokan harinya sewaktu Naruto benar-benar bingung mengerjakan PR Matematika yang belum dikerjakannya karena lupa, aku memberi buku PRku kepadanya dan memintanya untuk menyalin semua jawabannya. Aku harus balas budi, kan. Lagipula, kurasa bantuan ini tidak seberapa dengan dia yang rela membolos demi aku. Bukankah sikap Naruto yang seperti itu benar-benar baik dan gentleman sekali?"_

_Sasuke panas saat membacanya, sementara Tenten yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan malu sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan._

_Sasuke tidak suka kepada sikap Naruto yang membantu Tenten, tetapi ia tidak bisa marah karena Naruto adalah sahabat sematinya. _

.

"Ooh... jadi begitu, ya? –_ttebayo_." Naruto tersenyum jenaka. Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Aku yakin kau juga menganggapku seperti itu, dobe."

"Hehehe, tentu, dong, teme! Kau adalah sahabatku untuk selama-lamanya! –_ttebayo_!" Naruto merangkulnya. Sasuke mendengus. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

.

_Sasuke kembali melanjutkan membaca. "Tapi, aku ini bukannya suka kepada Naruto secara khusus, ya. Mana mungkin aku mencoba merebut Naruto dari Hinata? Aku sama sekali tidak mungkin melakukannya!"_

_Tenten bergetar karena berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya._

_Sasuke membuka halaman selanjutnya, sejenak ia melirik kepada Tenten. _

_Menyesalah dirinya karena Tenten sudah menangis dalam diam, sorot matanya menyiratkan berbagai perasaan, terutama kekecewaan. Bagaimanapun rasa kesalnya kepada Tenten yang telah menolaknya, ia tidak benar-benar tega melukainya sampai membuatnya nangis seperti ini. Ia tadi keras hati dan tak mau melihat keadaan Tenten, tetapi saat membacanya, ia berubah pikiran. Bagaimanapun juga, mengetahui rahasia seorang wanita secara paksa adalah hal yang tak baik._

_Jiwa 'avenger'nya menguap begitu saja melihat Tenten._

_Sasuke menaruh buku itu disebelah Tenten, "Maafkan aku."_

_Tenten menggertakan gigi, ia sudah benar-benar kesal, marah, kecewa, sedih, malu, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang susah untuk dideskripsikan. Ia muak. Langsung saja ia menggerakan kedua kakinya yang masih terikat untuk menendang jauh buku itu darinya._

_Sasuke memerhatikan buku yang tertendang itu sebelum beralih kepada Tenten._

"_Kenapa? Tak mau bukumu kembali?" tanya Sasuke datar._

"_Buat apa aku __**butuh**__ bukuku kembali bila buku itu sudah dibaca olehmu yang __**bukan**__ siapa-siapaku?" Sudah terlanjur, kan? Rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke, buat apa ia repot-repot menyimpan bukunya lagi dan terus menyimpan rahasianya sendirian? Toh Sasuke pasti akan membongkarkan rahasianya kepada teman-temannya yang lain dan ia tak perlu lagi peduli dengan rahasianya._

_Sasuke paham mengapa Tenten tak mau mengambil kembali bukunya, maka ia menyahutnya. "Aku hanya membaca setengahnya saja, sungguh."_

"_Kau pikir itu bisa dijadikan alasan agar aku mau menerima bukuku kembali? Ha?" kata Tenten, sinis. "Tetap saja artinya kau sudah tahu sebagian rahasiaku. Buat apa aku menerima buku itu lagi?"_

"_Tetapi setengahnya lagi aku tidak tahu, kau masih punya rahasia yang bisa kau simpan untuk sendiri saja."_

"_KAU PIKIR ITU MUDAH, HAH!?" bentaknya. Sasuke terdiam. "AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR KECEWA KEPADAMU DAN SEGALA KEINGINANKU UNTUK MENYIMPAN RAHASIA INI SUDAH BUYAR SEMUANYA! LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM SAJA BILA KAU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG DIRASAKAN PEREMPUAN SEPERTIKU!"_

_Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia mengerti apa maksud Tenten. Tenten tak mau menerimanya lagi karena segala perasaan dan keinginan pribadinya kepada buku itu sudah hambar karena Sasuke telah membaca setengahnya. Ia tahu bahwa hati perempuan itu lebih rapuh dari laki-laki. Perempuan memang makhluk lemah._

_Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat Tenten sudah menangis sesengukan. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah._

_Kedua tangannya bergerak, melepaskan dasi dan ikat pinggang dari kedua tangan dan kaki Tenten._

_Tenten diam saat Sasuke melakukannya._

"_Tenten." Tenten mendongak menatapnya sewaktu Sasuke memanggilnya. "Tampar aku sepuasmu."_

"_Eh?" Tenten tercengang mendengarnya, ditambah Sasuke yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan menatap dalam ke manik matanya. Ia melihatnya... sorot mata Sasuke, selain kesungguhan, sepertia ada rasa tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah di dalam sorot matanya. Meskipun sekilas terlihat datar dan raut wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi, tetapi bila diteliti lebih dalam, pasti akan ditemukan ketiga perasaan yang tersirat._

_Tangis Tenten berhenti untuk sejenak._

"_Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Cepat tampar aku!" sentaknya. Tenten tersentak kaget._

"_Oh..." tapi mau apalagi, ia memang sedang ingin membalas Sasuke dan Sasuke telah mendesaknya untuk melakukannya._

_Tangannya bergerak, ancang-ancang menampar Sasuke. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya._

_**PLAK!**_

"_..." Sasuke hanya diam setelah mendapatkan sekali tamparan dari Tenten yang terasa hanya seperti sapuan angin saja di pipinya. Pukulan wanita terlalu lemah baginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri ada rasa yang berdesir di hatinya sewaktu Tenten menamparnya._

"_Mn... apa sudah cukup?" tanya Tenten. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menampar Sasuke, ia hanya berani menampar sekali saja._

"_Itu kembali kepadamu, apa saat kau menamparku hanya sekali saja bisa membuatmu puas untuk membalasku?" kata Sasuke, masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. "Sudah kukatakan, tamparlah aku sepuasmu sampai kau merasa puas."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Kenapa kau ragu? Cepat tampar aku!" sentaknya tiba-tiba. Tenten terdiam, kedua ujung alisnya terangkat keatas._

"_Uh, bagaimana kalau nanti kau—" _

"_APA YANG KAU RAGUKAN LAGI?! CEPAT TAMPAR AKU!" bentaknya. Tenten tersentak kaget._

_Tenten menutup matanya rapat-rapat, kemudian membukanya, memantapkan hatinya._

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

_**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

_Sasuke menyeringai puas setelah menerima empat tamparan di kedua pipinya. _

"_Kau masih belum puas, kan? Kalau begitu tampar aku lagi." Ucapnya._

_Tenten kaget, empat tamparan saja orang sudah tak mau, kenapa Sasuke malah minta nambah?_

"_A-Apa? Ini sudah cukup, kok!" _

"_Bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Aku tahu kau belum puas, cepat tampar aku lagi, China no baka!" _

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku tak mau dengar alasan lagi, cepat lakukan!"_

"_Semua orang juga pasti tidak suka ditampar, kali! Apalagi sampai empat kali! Kenapa kau malah minta nambah? Kau bodoh, ya?"_

"_Sudah kubilang, CEPAT TAMPAR AKU LAGI, DASAR BODOH!"_

_Tenten mulai kesal, tetapi ia tidak berdaya untuk menentang Sasuke yang sudah memelototinya._

_Tenten menghela napas, "Baiklah."_

"_Hm." Sasuke menyeringai singkat, kemudian menutup matanya kembali._

_Tenten menghembuskan napas dengan berat, ia ambil ancang-ancang, bersiap menampar Sasuke kembali._

_**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

"_Lagi!" seru Sasuke._

_**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

_Tenten tersengal-sengal, ia sudah puas dan tak mau lagi menampar Sasuke. "Sudah!"_

"_Sudah?" Sasuke mengernyit, masih menutup matanya. _

"_Ya, kau pikir sepuluh kali tamparan itu mudah untuk dilakukan, apa?" _

"_Kau sudah puas?"_

"_Sudah, puas sekali." Ya, ada rasa puas di hatinya setelah melakukannya, tetapi ia tetap tidak tega menampar Sasuke sebanyak itu._

"_Hn." Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat sehabis ditampar Tenten. Ada rasa puas, lega, dan satu lagi rasa lain yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum kecil._

"_Apakah sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten sambil menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Sasuke yang agak memerah._

_Rasa lain... rasa yang 'spesial' itu bertambah dua kali lipat saat tangan Tenten menyentuh pipinya. Tangan yang telah meninggalkan bekas pada dirinya. Bukan bekas merah di pipi, tapi bekas 'spesial' di hati._

_Perasaan khususnya kepada Tenten semakin membesar._

"_Tamparanmu itu pelan, tenagamu kecil sekali." Sasuke menyeringai ejek. Tenten merengut._

"_Tenaga perempuan mana bisa menyeimbangi tenaga pria, bodoh!"_

"_Oh, memang, karena perempuan sebenarnya berasal dari diri laki-laki, bukan? Kaummu adalah tulang rusuk laki-laki, yang terus melindungi hati laki-laki, menyangga tubuh kami agar tidak rapuh." _

_Tanpa disadari Tenten merona._

"_Yang membuat diri laki-laki kuat dan semakin kuat adalah justru berkat perempuan." Sasuke tersenyum._

_Pipi Tenten bertambah merah, ia membuang muka dari Sasuke. "H-Huh, dasar, kau memang sungguh bodoh."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, tenanglah, aku takkan membocorkan isi rahasiamu kepada yang lainnya."_

"_Sudahlah, lupakan saja soal itu. Aku tak peduli kalau rahasiaku ketahuan atau tidak." Tenten berdiri, melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. "Ayo ke kelas."_

"_Buat apa? Pintunya sudah kukunci."_

_Tenten sweatdrop, ia berbalik. "Kenapa dikunci, sih?"_

"_Sudahlah, bolos saja." Sasuke berbaring di lantai. "Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran sekarang."_

_Tenten diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dasar Sasuke..." ia menghampirinya, ikut berbaring di sampingnya._

"_Kakimu terkilir, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kepada memar di pergelangan kaki Tenten._

"_Ehm, iya, sih." Tenten agak ragu menjawabnya._

"_Maaf."_

"_Jangan bilang kau mau aku menamparmu lagi."_

"_Kalau iya?"_

"_Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Kalau tidak?"_

"_Ya tak apa-apa."_

"_Huh, ini, kubaluti dengan dasiku." Sasuke membaluti memar di kaki Tenten memakai dasinya._

.

"Hahaha, enak tidak rasa tamparan Tenten? –_ttebayo_." Ucap Naruto dengan niat meledek.

"Enak." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Karena Sasuke menjawabnya dengan ringan, Naruto cemberut. Yang lainnya tertawa kecil.

**Cklek!**

"Sasuke?" Tenten menampakkan diri di depan pintu yang dibukanya. Mereka semua menoleh kepada Tenten.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, "Ada apa, Tenten?"

Tenten membalas senyumnya, "Kita makan dulu, yuk. Sudah kami siapkan. Kalian tentu sudah kenyang makan racun nikotin, kan?" Tenten jadi merengut sendiri karena ingat bahwa sudah berjam-jam suaminya mengisap nikotin. Sudah berkali-kali dicegah, Sasuke bertambah bandel.

Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku juga sudah lapar." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak bersama yang lainnya.

"Nanti setelah makan malam, kalian boleh melanjutkan ngobrol antar sesama lelaki, asal tidak ditemani nikotin, alkohol, dan..." mata Tenten menangkap beberapa plastik kecil berisikan bubuk putih. "Narkotik." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tenang saja." Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

_Di Jepang, Konohagakure, diwaktu yang sama..._

"Apa nanti kalian akan pergi ke Brussels?" tanya Megumi sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di ruangan Gaara.

"Entahlah, lihat keadaan dulu." Temari menjawab.

"Lalu, Megumi ditinggal begitu saja." Megumi cemberut. "Kenapa sih Megumi selalu jadi anak bawang?"

"Jangan bawang, Megumi. Bombay aja biar greget." Tomo menggodanya.

Megumi cemberut, "Kalau gitu nee-_chan_ jadi daun bawang."

Tomo tertawa kecil.

"Kamu diajak, kok." Gaara berkata. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menangis sendirian di Jepang karena sedih ditinggalkanku pergi ke Brussels?"

Megumi memelototinya, "Apaan! Enak aja!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" tanya Temari. "Masa mereka kita bawa juga?"

"Kita titipkan saja di rumah teman-teman kita." Saran Kankurou.

Temari mengangguk, menerima saran Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Gaara bergetar. Gaara mengambilnya dari dalam saku jasnya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Kazuya?"

'_Tou-san, tolong berikan handphonenya kepada kaa-san! Darurat! Sangat penting!'_

"Oh, ya? Baiklah." Bingung, tetapi Gaara turuti juga. Gaara memberikan teleponnya kepada Megumi.

"Kazuya mau bicara padamu."

Megumi mengangguk mengerti, ia menerimanya. "Halo, Kazuya?"

'_Kaa-san! Tolongin, dong! Si Misa keluar darah!'_

"He? Eh, apa?" Megumi belum paham, namun sudah panik duluan.

'_Gak tahu nih, kaa-san. Di pahanya ada darah mengalir, darahnya berceceran di kamar mandi. Misa pingsan! Aduuh... Shiori sedang pergi ke rumah temannya, nih. Handphonenya tidak dibawa, lagi. Gimana, dong, kaa-san?'_

Megumi akhirnya paham apa yang terjadi pada Misa, ia berkata. "Baiklah, kaa-_san_ segera kesana bersama Tomo oba-_san_, ya. Kalian tenang saja dulu. Kaa-_san_ matikan teleponnya, ya." beberapa saat setelahnya, Megumi mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa dengan Kazuya?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan apa-apa." Megumi menggeleng. Gaara mengernyit.

Megumi berkata pelan kepada Tomo yang sedang memandangnya penasaran karena namanya sempat disebut oleh Megumi. "Nee-_chan_, Misa mengalami datang bulan, sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang dia pingsan karena anemia. Ayo kita ke rumahku."

"Oh." Tomo merapikan sumpitnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka beranjak dari sana. Kankurou bertanya, "Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah, ada masalah sedikit." Jawab Megumi.

"Masalah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kazuya?" tanya Gaara. Kalau ia belum dijelaskan, mana mungkin ia bisa paham, kan?

"Ada urusan. Urusan perempuan, Misa sedikit bermasalah. Kita permisi dulu, yaa." Tomo langsung menarik Megumi keluar ruangan.

Temari men'oh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Kankurou dan Gaara hanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Pojok Santai Bersama Natsu dan para tentaranya –jiaah-:**_

**Sasuke: Aku bingung, apakah perempuan bisa pingsan karena menstruasi?**

**Natsu: Itu yang juga jadi pertanyaanku sampai sekarang! Sebenarnya bisa gak, sih?**

**Para cewek: *cuma bisa diem* **

**Naruto: Kayaknya di chap ini membahas soal datang bulan perempuan, deh. –**_**ttebayo**_**.**

**Natsu: Yah... entahlah, jari-jariku yang ngetik, bukan Natsu.**

**NaruSasu: SAMA AJA, BODOH!**

**Natsu: *cengok***

**Minase: CHAP BESOK MEMBAHAS SOAL MIMPI BASAH LAKI-LAKI!**

**Para cowok: *gampar Minase beramai-ramai***

**Minase: *tak berdaya***

**Para cewek: *antusias***

**Natsu: Itu, sih, butuh kerja sama dari lo, Minase.**

**Minase: Tenang, serahin ke gue. *tunjuk dagu sendiri pake jempol***

**Naruto: INI SEBENARNYA FICT ROMANCE / ANGST ATAU FICT TENTANG TANDA-TANDA KEMATANGAN REPRODUKSI MANUSIA!? *protes***

**NatsuMinase: Tauk, deh. *kabur***

**.**

_**A/N: Oke, sebelumnya Natsu mau minta maaf banget kepada para readers yang udah lama nungguin lanjutan fict ini. Natsu lagi –hampir- kena WB, nih. Gak tahu kenapa. TT^TT **_

_**Oh ya, ada salah satu reviewer yang pembaca setia –jiaah- di FanFic 'When I Have a Trouble', ya? Sebenarnya chapter selanjutnya sudah jadi, hanya saja untuk membayar dahaga(?) kalian terhadap SasuIno, makanya Natsu mau buat dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi masalahnya belum ada ide. TT^TT Baru kebuat satu chapter aja. Maaf ya.**_

_**Ehm, sekilas info. Untuk IshiYumi, sebenarnya FanFic 'Red Scorpion for You' lanjutannya sudah dibuat setengahnya. Tiba-tiba kehenti di bagian hampir mau klimaks 'ehem ehem'nya karena Natsu gak kuat ngelanjutinnya. Ada rasa malu begimana begitu, kayak serasa Natsu bukan sedang berhadapan dengan laptop, tapi Sasori. DX Tapi pasti dilanjutin, kok. :D –spoiler, bu!-**_

_**FanFic 'A Cat suki', 'Pacarku Seorang Preman?', 'Persaingan Para Seme', dll akan Natsu lanjutin, kok. Pasti. 'A Cat suki' sudah dibuat setengahnya, tetapi dua judul fict yang tersebut tadi itu belum dibuat lanjutannya. TT^TT Kalau yang 'The Phantom of The Opera', itu chapter 6-nya dikit lagi selesai dan tinggal publish. Ke-stucknya pas bagian lime. ._. –spoiler lagii!-**_

_**Untuk FanFic 'Lonely Like Mackenzie', itu chapter duanya belum jadi. Padahal kalau chap dua selesai, tuh FanFic complete deh. ._.**_

_**Jadi karena Natsu kena WB –lebih tepatnya Hiatus- untuk beberapa FanFic, jadi yaah... Natsu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. **_

_**Oh, ya, yang punya akun AO3, berkunjunglah ke akun Natsu yang bernama 'Natsume_Rokunami'. Yang punya akun tumblr, follow ya akun Natsu yang bernama 'natsumerokugaa'. :D *sedang mencoba eksis* #huek**_

**Mind To Review?**


	7. Princess of China and True Avenger III

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Di chap ini akan membahas tentang SasuTen lagi. Entah di chap **_**Princess of China and True Avenger **_**itu ada berapa part, tapi yang jelas bakalan selesai kok. –kapan, oi!-**

_**Fens of Wickedness **_**memang proyek panjang! XD *bahagia* (SFX: **_**Yeeeeeeyy!**_** *kayak di SFX acara **_**Tau Gak Sih?**_**) –ini orang terlalu bangga sama fict buatannya sendiri-**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Ada apa dengan Kazuya?" tanya Gaara._

"_Bukan apa-apa." Megumi menggeleng. Gaara mengernyit._

_Megumi berkata pelan kepada Tomo yang sedang memandangnya penasaran karena namanya sempat disebut oleh Megumi. "Nee-chan, Misa mengalami datang bulan, sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang dia pingsan karena anemia. Ayo kita ke rumahku."_

"_Oh." Tomo merapikan sumpitnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, ayo."_

_Mereka beranjak dari sana. Kankurou bertanya, "Mau kemana?"_

"_Ke rumah, ada masalah sedikit." Jawab Megumi._

"_Masalah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kazuya?" tanya Gaara. Kalau ia belum dijelaskan, mana mungkin ia bisa paham, kan?_

"_Ada urusan. Urusan perempuan, Misa sedikit bermasalah. Kita permisi dulu, yaa." Tomo langsung menarik Megumi keluar ruangan._

_Temari men'oh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Kankurou dan Gaara hanya saling pandang dengan bingung._

**.**

**VII. Princess of China and True Avenger**

_Brussels..._

"Kalian sudah berapa batang mengisap rokok? Sudah berapa bungkus mengecap narkotik? Sudah berapa botol meneguk alkohol?" Hikari menginterogasi para lelaki yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya, _Beef Bourguignon. _Kecuali Sasuke, makanannya berbeda dari yang lain dan sudah terlihat jelas bahwa makanannya adalah buatan istrinya, Tenten. Tenten khusus membuatkan Sasuke masakan cina, _Mu Shu Beef_. Yah, wanita Jepang yang masih punya gaya dan darah orang cina memang seperti itu.

Para lelaki hanya bisa terdiam pasrah –kalau tak mau dibilang takut kena omelan- mendengar interogasi Hikari. Sakura, Konan, dan Tenten makan dengan tenang, walaupun telinga mereka tajam mendengarkan. Aura yang mereka keluarkan terasa jelas bahwa artinya adalah **jangan-main-main-dengan-istri-kalian**.

Hikari menatap tajam mereka satu-persatu. "Akan kuambil semua barang-barang _what the fuck _itu nanti dan kubuang ke dalam septic tank."

Para lelaki hanya bisa diam, mengunyah daging tanpa menjawab atau melirik kepada Hikari sedikitpun.

"Kalian dengar atau tidak?" tiba-tiba Hikari menusukkan pisau makan ke atas meja ditambah sedikit kejutan berupa gebrakan, ditemani senyuman manis nan berbahaya, tentunya.

Meneguk ludah massal, mereka –para lelaki- langsung mengangguk. Mereka tidak ada yang tidak tahu sifat Hikari seperti apa. Hikari agak sedikit psikopat, mungkin karena masa kecilnya agak buruk.

Para istri –kecuali Sakura, karena suaminya ada di Jepang- langsung tersenyum kemenangan.

Sakura berkata sambil mendesah ejek, "Yaah... kalian, laki-laki, selalu saja tidak bisa lepas dari barang-barang psikotropika maupun non-psikotropika. Kapan kalian bisa menahan diri?"

"Entahlah, -_ttebayo._" Gumam Naruto, tangan kanannya yang memegang garpu menusuk-nusuk hampa kepada daging di piringnya.

Sakura menghela napas melihat mereka terlihat hampa, pendiam, dan takut, mungkin? Pasti otak mereka sudah mulai teracuni narkotika.

"Berhentilah kalian memakan obat tak berguna itu jika kalian masih menghargai hidup." Ucap Sakura.

"Obat itu berguna, kok." Tobi bergumam sambil memotong-motong daging di piringnya menggunakan pisau di tangan kirinya menjadi dadu. "Dengan obat-obatan itu, kita terbebas dari hal yang kita selalu merasa terkekang, tidak bebas."

"Aku tak mengerti kepada laki-laki yang selalu ingin merasakan kebebasan rohani daripada memikirkan betapa buruk kandungan dalam obat yang selalu memberikan rasa bebas ke dalam syaraf otak tubuh mereka." Sakura memasukan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya, disusul dengan jamur kancing yang telah dilumuri kuah daging.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, laki-laki selalu dibebani oleh berbagai macam beban pikiran. Wanita sih, tidak terlalu, kan." Bela Tobi.

"Oh, jadi karena itu ya alasan pria mati lebih dulu daripada wanita?" ujarnya, tenang.

Hikari menatap mereka untuk beberapa saat, kemudian beralih kepada Itachi yang makan dalam diam tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepadanya. Ia mulai berkata, "Memang benar apa kata Tobi, dengan obat itu kita bisa merasakan 'bebas' dari berbagai beban pikiran yang membelenggu kita. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir dari sudut pandang kalian saja, pikirkan juga dari sudut pandang kami." Mereka yang tadinya tak mau –tepatnya, tak berani- menoleh kepada para istri, akhirnya menoleh secara bersamaan.

Hikari kembali melanjutkan, "Ya, pikirkanlah dari sudut pandang kami dan orang-orang terdekat kalian. Jika kami berada di posisi kalian dan kalian berada di posisi kami tanpa perubahan jenis kelamin, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menghentikan kami, para perempuan yang menyantap narkotik? Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan?"

Akhirnya mereka semua terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jangan begitu menjunjung ego kalian masing-masing." Tenten mendekatkan bibir gelas _wine_ ke bibirnya. Ia meneguk beberapa kali cairan anggur dalam sana sebelum kembali berkata. "Seimbangkanlah ego dengan keadilan."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kalian sudah paham?" tanya Konan. "Aku sengaja sedari tadi diam dan membiarkan hal ini kepada mereka, karena aku sudah bosan mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada kalian, namun kalian selalu tidak mendengarkan. Baguslah kalau memang kalian mau patuh dengan perkataan istri kalian."

"Ya, tenang saja, kami akan patuh."

Konan mengangguk, sambil mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya. "Kalau begitu bagus."

.

.

"Haah... kita dinasehati sepanjang makan malam." desah Hidan sambil melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Mereka, para lelaki, sudah kembali ke ruangan tempat mereka akan mengobrol banyak. Tetapi rokok, alkohol, dan bungkus bubuk narkotik sudah tak ada disana, sudah dibuang oleh Hikari. Para wanita sudah mengecek kantung jas dan celana mereka, memastikan bahwa sudah ada barang semacam itu pada tubuh mereka. Sakura pun turut ikut serta membantu mereka, ia kebagian tugas menempeleng mereka yang tak mau patuh. Naruto, Hidan, dan Tobi sudah kena tempelengan Sakura yang... lebih dari kata 'lumayan'.

Sasuke mengenyakkan diri ke sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki bersama Naruto, Naruto ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya sudahlah." Pein berkata sambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dan Naruto. Itachi duduk di sebelah kiri Pein, sedangkan Sasori duduk di sebelah kanan Pein. "Sasuke, mau dilanjutkan ceritanya?"

Sasuke melihat kepada mereka semua yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa terdekat. Para wanita sedang di lantai 1, sedang berbincang-bincang ria sesama wanita.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sampai dimana tadi ya?"

"Saat kau membaluti memar di pergelangan kaki Tenten, di atap sekolah." Sasori yang notabene punya ingatan yang kuat, atau bisa dibilang ingatan fotografis, menjawabnya.

"Oh, yang setelah aku ditampar Tenten sebanyak 16 kali itu?" Sasuke ingat.

"Yah, kira-kira begitu." Sasori dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ mengingat banyak juga jumlah tamparan Tenten. Naruto kembali tergelak, tetapi diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Kusambung lagi ceritanya ke keesokan harinya. Kami akhirnya berbaikan lagi, namun aku masih mencoba mencari peluang untukku mendapatkan Tenten."

.

_Sasuke terus mengawasi Tenten dari bangkunya. Saat itu sedang pelajaran Matematika dari Kakashi-sensei, semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Selalu, inilah yang selalu Sasuke lakukan akhir-akhir ini, mengawasi Tenten selama 8 jam penuh. Sekolah mereka dimulai dari jam 7 pagi hingga 3 sore._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya perhatianmu sedang bukan kepada pelajaran sensei, coba kamu kerjakan soal di papan tulis nomor 4." Kakashi yang bermata jeli dalam mengawasi setiap muridnya ditengah pelajaran, menembak Sasuke dan memberikannya pertanyaan. Kalau Sasuke memerhatikan pelajaran, tentu ia bisa mengerjakannya, kan? Kalau ia tidak memerhatikan, tentu akan sebaliknya, kan?_

_Kecuali kalau Sasuke tidak jenius._

_Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dengan tenang, mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata di kelasnya sedang tertuju kepadanya, ia menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "X= 6, Y= 12."_

_Mereka terpana. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pelajaran bisa menjawab pertanyaan nomor 4 yang dianggap mereka sulit itu? Kecuali Shikamaru yang cuek saja saat Sasuke bisa menjawabnya, ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke mampu menjawab soal –yang baginya mudah- di papan tulis berkat buah kecerdasan dari langit untuk setiap anggota kelahiran darah Uchiha. Ia sendiri pun jenius, ia memiliki IQ 200 lebih, tetapi tidak untuk EQ-nya. Perhatikan saja sifat Shikamaru yang selalu malas-malasan. _

_Kakashi sudah tidak heran lagi bahwa bila yang ia berikan pertanyaan adalah Nara Shikamaru, tapi Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, ya, ia lupa. Uchiha tak kalah jenius dengan Shikamaru. Percuma saja ia berikan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke yang nantinya bisa dengan mudah dijawab._

"_Hmm... ya, ya, silahkan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanmu memandangi Mitoshi Tenten."_

_Sasuke tersentak, spontan pipinya mulai merona. Mereka semua yang mendengar itu langsung mengernyit beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa sampai tergelak-gelak setelah sadar apa maksud Kakashi-sensei. _

_Tenten menoleh kepada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku barisan tiga di kanannya dengan posisi deretan ketiga, ia mengernyit. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan ditengah pelajaran terhadapnya?_

_Sasuke memang malu karena ditertawai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, tetapi ia lebih malu lagi saat melihat Tenten sedang memandanginya disertai kerutan di dahi, menunjukkan kebingungannya terhadap sikap Sasuke. Raut wajah Tenten sekarang mengartikan __**apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-ditengah-orang-sedang-fokus-belajar?**__, dan juga mengartikan __**kau-bodoh-ya?**__._

'_Sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk Kakashi-sensei yang tertawa dibalik maskernya._

_Melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah dengan caranya sendiri, Tenten tersenyum, kemudian tertawa tertahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke depan._

_Sasuke melihat itu, ia sedikit terpana._

'_Tenten tertawa?' Sasuke tak tahu apakah Tenten tertawa karena kekonyolannya atau tingkahnya yang mungkin terlihat lucu, tapi ia cukup senang melihat Tenten yang terhibur karena dirinya. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk segaris senyuman tipis yang dewasa. Matanya masih terpaku kepada Tenten._

_Tenten masih tertawa-tawa tertahan sambil melihat papan tulis. Tetapi karena penasaran apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan, Tenten kembali menoleh kepada Sasuke. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang memandangnya disertai senyuman yang dewasa. Wajah Sasuke disinari oleh siluet matahari pagi. Ya, saat itu masih jam 10 pagi. _

_Seketika Tenten merona. Di dalam hati ia terus berulang-ulang mengatakan 'Tampan. Tampan. Tampan. Tampan.', entah sudah berapa kali. Ia tak bisa memungkiri wajah Sasuke begitu tampan, memang tampan, sih. Namun dulu ia masih biasa-biasa saja saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang kelewat tampan. Sekarang?_

_Tanpa ia sadari, Tenten membalas senyum Sasuke. Senyuman feminin yang baru pertama kali Tenten perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat senyuman Tenten yang begitu feminin. Sasuke tahu bahwa Tenten adalah perempuan tomboy, perempuan yang nyaman dengan gaya laki-laki dan gaya hidup santai. _

_Apa yang ia yakini selama ini ternyata benar, Tenten memiliki sisi feminin yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain._

_Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling melempar senyuman asli mereka, senyuman dari sifat asli yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Mereka tak sadar bahwa perhatian warga satu kelas sedang tertuju kepada mereka berdua._

_Kakashi dan seluruh murid dalam kelas –kecuali Sasuke dan Tenten- menyaksikan pemandangan itu disertai senyuman menahan rasa geli, ingin tertawa. Namun pemandangan manis dari Sasuke yang begitu emo dan dingin dengan Tenten yang tomboy dan memiliki tingkat kecuekan yang tinggi pada hal yang menurutnya gampang dan sepele itu begitu langka. Sasuke dan Tenten sehari-harinya di sekolah tidak pernah menunjukan interaksi seperti ini, sekarang? Oh, ini wajib untuk disaksikan dan diambil hikmahnya. Yaah... bisa saja kan untuk dicontoh mereka dalam kehidupan romansa masing-masing._

_Kakashi tertawa kecil dalam hati. Boleh juga sekali-kali seperti ini, mengabaikan sejenak pelajaran dan beristirahat sejenak sambil menyaksikan pemandangan scene SasuTen di kelasnya. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, bila itu dari Sasuke dan Tenten. Ia jadi teringat masa mudanya._

_Naruto terkikik-kikik kecil, ia ambil ponsel smartphonenya, membuka kode kuncinya, kemudian mulai memotret berkali-kali Sasuke dan Tenten. Boleh juga ia bagikan ini ke akun jejaring sosialnya. Ia yakin bakalan dapat banyak jempol terangkat dan komentar pada statusnya untuk hasil candidnya._

_Yang lainnya pun menyaksikan dalam diam dengan bibir tersenyum. Mereka terlalu malas mengambil handphone untuk mengabadikan momen ini, biarkan Naruto yang melakukannya. Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai merekam._

_Sasuke dan Tenten sadar bahwa tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening. Mereka tolah-toleh kepala kepada semua manusia dalam kelasnya dengan raut wajah bingung. _

_Sadar bahwa mereka semua sedang menonton mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Tenten langsung membuang muka satu sama lain dengan pipi sedikit bersemu merah. Semua warga di kelasnya langsung berdeham-deham konyol sambil tertawa kecil._

_Kakashi tertawa renyah, "Ya, ya. Kita sudah beristirahat sejenak melihat Sasuke dengan Tenten, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya."_

_Dan hari itu, Sasuke dan Tenten benar-benar malu akan tingkah mereka ditengah pelajaran. Sampai-sampai mereka terlalu malu untuk berdiri dari kursinya di waktu istirahat telah tiba._

_._

_._

_._

_**=Fens of Wickedness: Flashback=**_

_._

_._

_._

"_China!" _

_Tenten menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil dirinya ditengah ia sedang menarik benang busurnya, bersiap menembakan panahnya kepada sasaran. Tenten bergabung dalam klub memanah. Selain untuk menajamkan konsentrasinya dan ketenangannya dalam mengambil keputusan, ini berguna untuk mengasah kemampuannya memanah. Sama saja dengan ia mengasah kemampuan melempar kunai, kan? Lagipula ia sudah hapal cara melempar kunai dan cara memposisikan tangannya untuk ancang-ancang melempar._

"_Lho? Ada apa, emo?" begitulah panggilan Tenten kepada sesosok pemuda berambut emo raven yang berdiri, bersandar pada tepian pintu masuk ruang klub memanah sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, calon penerus perusahaan tunggal Uchiha corp. bila Itachi telah tiada, walaupun Sasuke tak pernah mengharapkan Itachi meninggal dan dirinya memegang perusahaan seutuhnya._

_Sasuke memberikan senyuman miring yang sempurna, membuat siapapun perempuan yang melihatnya akan begitu terpesona. Namun Tenten sudah kebal dan terbiasa akan model senyuman Sasuke yang satu itu, karena Sasuke sering memberikannya senyuman seperti itu._

"_Kapan klubmu selesai?" tanya Sasuke kepada Tenten yang menghampirinya._

"_Ng, sebentar lagi, kok. Setengah jam lagi." Tenten melihat sejenak kepada jam dinding klubnya._

"_Aku tunggu. Kita pulang bersama."_

"_Oke!" Tenten melingkarkan jari telunjuknya ke ibu jarinya, membentuk huruf 'o' sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kamu tunggu disana saja, ya." Tenten menunjuk kepada kursi panjang di dekat dinding klub, biasa dipakai untuk orang-orang yang menunggu anggota klub memanah selesai dalam kegiatannya._

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju kesana dan duduk di atas kursinya. Matanya memandang lurus kepada sosok Tenten yang kembali berdiri di tempatnya semula dengan tangan bersiap memanah._

_Mata onyxnya sama sekali tidak bisa beralih dari Tenten. Ia terus saja memandang Tenten yang sedang menembak-nembakkan panahnya ke sasaran menggunakan busur. Semuanya tepat mengenai sasaran. Itu sudah tak usah ditanyakan lagi, Tenten memang ahli di bidang ini._

_Setelah beberapa kali tembakan, Tenten menyeka peluh di pelipisnya dan menoleh kepada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum gembira sambil melambaikan busurnya kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke tersenyum, ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Tenten tertawa kecil, ia kembali memanah sampai jam klubnya selesai._

_._

"_Lama menunggu, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten yang menghampirinya, masih dengan seragam klubnya. Ia kebagian piket ruang klub dan semua teman-teman sesama klubnya sudah pulang. Teman-teman satu piketnya juga sudah pulang. Ia tadi ada urusan di gudang penyimpanan sebentar sebelum menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di ruang klub._

_Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa."_

_Tenten tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga, kegiatan sekolah dan ekstrakurikuler setelah masuk ke kelas 2 SMU akan semakin bertambah. Melelahkan, memang."_

_Sasuke mengernyit sedikit, "Kalau kamu lelah, beristirahatlah. Jangan ikut kegiatan klub."_

"_Justru jika aku terus mengikuti kegiatan klub, konsentrasiku akan semakin meningkat! Dan semua hal yang susah menjadi mudah!" koreksinya._

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, terserahmu. Kamu memang keras kepala. Tapi kalau sudah tak kuat, harus istirahat. Kalau tidak, kuhukum kamu."_

_Tenten nyengir kuda, "Iya, tenang saja. Bila kamu yang meminta, aku tidak bisa menolak."_

"_Hn, bagus bila kamu mengerti."_

"_Aku ganti baju dulu, ya."_

_Sasuke mengangguk. Tenten lalu meninggalkannya menuju ruang ganti wanita di ruang klub memanah._

_Sasuke menghela napas diiringi kepalanya bersandar pada dinding. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan._

'_Hubunganku dengannya semakin dekat.' Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Kalian bisa bayangkan, betapa senangnya hati Uchiha muda itu karena hubungannya dengan gadis yang sudah lama disukainya itu semakin dekat. Bahkan sepertinya mulai mengikis label 'sahabat'. Terbukti karena Tenten akhir-akhir ini sering memberinya perhatian lebih, seperti memeluknya, mencium kening dan pipinya, memasakan masakan untuknya, dan merapikan kamar tidurnya yang berantakan. _

'_Aku akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya lagi.' Batinnya. Ya, melihat perkembangan yang bagus seperti ini, keinginan untuk membuat Tenten menjadi kekasihnya semakin kental. Ditambah Tenten tidak mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu sewaktu kelas 1 SMU, Sasuke semakin yakin untuk mengatakannya kepada Tenten._

_Sasuke diam sebentar, melirik ke arah pintu ruang ganti wanita, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sesampainya disana, ia berdiri beberapa saat di depan pintu ruang ganti wanita yang masih tertutup, kemudian menggeser pintu ruang ganti yang merupakan pintu geser itu samapi terbuka. Sasuke dibuat sedikit terkejut karena pintunya tidak dikunci._

_Sasuke masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup pintunya kembali, menguncinya dari dalam. Sasuke terpaku sewaktu melihat Tenten yang memunggunginya. Tubuh atasnya hanya memakai bra berwarna putih dan berenda, tetapi tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah ditutupi rok sekolah mencapai pertengahan paha._

_Sepertinya Tenten tak sadar ada kehadiran pemuda Uchiha disana._

"_..." Sasuke nikmati pemandangan yang indah itu, punggung putih Tenten yang masih terpasangi bra, memperlihatkan kancing bra yang masih terkait._

"_Aaah... panas sekali. Pengap! Tubuhku berkeringat." Tenten mengeluh. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung, melepas kancing branya._

_Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Tanpa disadarinya, ia meneguk ludah dengan berat._

_Kancing berhasil terbuka, bra dilepas oleh Tenten dan ditaruh di atas kursi kayu panjang terdekat. Ia mengipas-ngipasi dirinya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya._

"_Huufh... kuharap Sasuke tidak marah karena aku kelamaan." Gumamnya._

"_..." Sasuke masih diam saja._

_Tak lama, kedua tangan Tenten bergerak naik untuk membuka kedua ikatan kepolannya. Rambut coklat kehitamannya terurai bebas menjuntai kebawah mencapai pertengahan punggung setelah ikatan berhasil dibuka. _

_Sasuke sungguh menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut, sekalipun ia sangat sadar bahwa ia sedang mengintip dalam ruangan tempat sasarannya berada. _

_Tenten mengikat rambutnya kembali menjadi gaya pony tail, "Panaaas!"_

_Perubahan gaya rambut Tenten juga penampilan setengah telanjang Tenten membuat birahinya naik._

_Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya tanpa sepengetahuan Tenten._

_Tenten masih sibuk mengipas-ngipasi dirinya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tenten tersentak kaget._

"_A-Ap..." Tenten menoleh ke belakang. "T-Tunggu... Sasuke? A-Apa? Kenapa kau—" _

"_Sshh..." Sasuke memintanya untuk diam._

"_Hei, apa-apaan kau, Sasuke? Bisa-bisanya kau m-masuk ke dalam sini!" protesnya. Tentu saja Tenten naik darah karena berani sekali Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang ganti wanita dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ditambah ia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti ini? Oh, Sasuke pasti gila._

_Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah menjelajahi kulit tengkuk Tenten dengan cara merasakan kehalusan kulit Tenten menggunakan bibirnya. Tak jarang Sasuke memberinya kecupan-kecupan dan jilatan kecil pada tengkuknya. Kontan membuat Tenten mengerang._

"_B-Berhenti... berhenti, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu, hah!?" sentaknya disertai berontakan, mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Apa maksudku, hn?" bisiknya disertai hembusan lembut ke tengkuk Tenten. Tenten menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia berusaha menahan pergerakan reaksi dari tubuhnya yang menikmati tiap perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya kini. _

"_Aku hanya ingin merasakan setiap getaran dari keintiman diantara kita berdua, Tenten." Jawabnya, tenang._

"_K-Keintiman?" Tenten mulai merasa waswas. Ia dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja dalam satu ruangan yang sepi dan dirinya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, semua orang juga pasti berpikir sama dengan apa yang Tenten pikirkan. Bukan jaminan Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam kepadanya, sekalipun Sasuke terkenal dengan 'meninggikan strata dalam klan Uchiha'._

_Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Kedua onyxnya tertutup dengan tenang, menikmati setiap perlakuannya kepada Tenten._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Tentu saja dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu, Tenten."_

_Tenten terdiam. Terlihat jelas dari air mukanya yang berubah seketika, Tenten tertegun mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ia lupa saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Namun, selama ini ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa seolah diantara mereka tidak ada perasaan spesial lebih dari 'sahabat'._

"_L-Lalu apa maumu sekarang? K-Kau mau berbuat macam-macam denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit gemetar._

"_Tergantung." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menggigit kecil kulit tengkuknya. Tenten mendesah kaget. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bila situasi memungkinkanku untuk melakukan lebih dari ini kepadamu, aku akan melakukannya."_

"_Sasuke, kumohon, jangan macam-macam denganku..." mohonnya, lirih._

"_Sudah kubilang, kan, tergantung situasi. Bisa saja tidak kulakukan, kan?"_

"_Tapi—" _

"_Ya, justru dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kurasa permohonanmu itu tidak akan kukabulkan." Sasuke terkekeh kecil, hampir tidak terdengar. Namun Tenten masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau terlalu menggodaku."_

"_S-Sasuke!" Tenten memberontak. "Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat, namun padat._

_Lidah Tenten terasa kelu akibat perlakuan Sasuke juga pernyataan Sasuke kepadanya. Bila ia diminta untuk jujur, ia akan mengatakannya, bahwa ia sudah tak tahan membohongi diri sendiri lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan aneh dalam hatinya disaat ia bersama Sasuke. Disaat ia bersama Sasuke, hanya berdua saja, Tenten selalu merasakan seperti adanya kupu-kupu kecil menari-nari dalam perutnya. Ia gugup, namun merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Sasuke._

_Sasuke selalu saja melindunginya selama ini. Sasuke selalu saja mau menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Sasuke selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasuke selalu saja menebarkan pesonanya yang membuat perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepadanya seorang. Tapi, ia terlalu berat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyukai Sasuke._

_Ya, ia sangat sadar bahwa hatinya memilih Sasuke. Bukan Neji, rekannya di klub memanah juga kakak kelasnya, yang dulu pernah menggoda hatinya hingga Sasuke sedikit terlupakan. Ya, dulu ia menolak Sasuke karena perasaannya kepada Neji, tidak hanya keraguan saja. Namun apa yang ia harapkan pada awalnya tidak terkabulkan, Neji menyukai Inuzuka Hana. Hana adalah kakak kandung Kiba yang sekelas dengan Neji di kelas 3 SMU. Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata._

_Cintanya tenggelam seketika setelah mengetahui bahwa Neji menyatakan cinta kepada Hana dan Hana pun merespon baik kepada Neji. Hana menerimanya dan Hana pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Neji. Saat mendengar kabar itu, Tenten merasa hancur. Walaupun Neji masih bersikap ramah kepadanya sewaktu kegiatan klub, tetap saja Tenten masih sangat sadar diri bahwa senyuman Neji bukan untuk dirinya seorang, tetapi untuk Hana. Hanya kepada Hana._

_Dan sekarang Tenten kembali dikejutkan akan pernyataan Sasuke kali ini juga perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tidak menyerah terhadap dirinya, Sasuke selalu meninggikan asa dan terus yakin bahwa Tenten pasti akan jadi miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan semuanya saat dada Sasuke bersentuhan langsung dengan punggungnya. Mengalir secara langsung dari hati Sasuke kepada dirinya... perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. _

_Tenten hanya bisa termenung diam, membiarkan tangan Sasuke mulai beraksi mengelus-elus perut ratanya._

"_Sasuke." sebutnya dengan suara pelan, namun jelas._

"_Hn." Sasuke menyahutnya dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang mulai menelusuri bahu kiri Tenten._

"_Apa kau serius mau denganku?" tanyanya._

_Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian membuka kedua matanya, kedua tangannya kembali memeluk erat pinggang Tenten._

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Kau mau dengan gadis sepertiku?" Tenten menghela napas. "Aku tidak secantik gadis yang lainnya. Aku tidak sepintar gadis yang lainnya. Aku pun tidak sefeminin mereka. Aku juga hanya gadis biasa yang menempati rumah kecil sederhana di Konoha. Namaku tak pernah berada di deretan nama anak-anak yang menempati peringkat 1 sampai 10. Tubuhku juga kehalusan kulitku pun tidak semenarik mereka."_

_Sasuke diam mendengarkan._

"_Aku bukanlah gadis yang mengesankan." Tenten tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya gadis biasa yang tak punya kelebihan yang mengesankan. Hanya gadis biasa yang sering terlupakan di antara deretan nama-nama gadis lain di kelas kita yang cantik dan pandai."_

_Tenten mengambil napas sejenak untuk jeda, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "Aku pun hanya gadis yang tidak bisa memerjuangkan cintaku kepada laki-laki yang kusukai. Dan hasilnya sekarang adalah nol besar dan menghancurkan cintaku kepadanya."_

_Sasuke masih diam._

"_Kau masih menginginkanku setelah mendengar semua itu?" katanya, disertai senyuman sedih yang tentu tak bisa dilihat Sasuke akibat posisinya yang memunggungi Sasuke._

_Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau bodoh, ya?"_

"_Apa?" Tenten sedikit sebal karena ia mengira Sasuke menganggapnya sedang bercanda._

"_Aku pun hanya lelaki biasa."_

_Tenten diam saat mendengarnya._

"_Aku juga sama sepertimu, lelaki biasa."_

"_Apa kau bercanda, Sasuke? Kau lahir dinaungi oleh kesempurnaan. Kau lahir dalam keluarga yang dikenal banyak orang. Kau masih mau menyebut dirimu 'lelaki biasa'?" Tenten merasa geli sendiri saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sedang bergurau, begitulah pikirnya._

"_Aku memang lelaki biasa, Tenten. Kesempurnaan yang dimiliki olehku takkan berarti apa-apa bila tidak dibimbingi olehmu."_

"_Apa?" Tenten mengerutkan dahi. "Aku? Aku hanya gadis biasa saja. Kalau kau mengaku bahwa dirimu adalah lelaki biasa yang membutuhkan bimbingan dariku yang hanya gadis biasa, tentu hasilnya tetap biasa, kan?"_

"_Kau salah," Sasuke terkekeh. "Hasil dari 'biasa' dengan 'biasa' adalah 'luar biasa', Tenten."_

_Tenten diam mendengarkan._

"_Kekuatan dan kesempurnaan manusia yang sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari satu anak manusia saja, tetapi lebih dari satu anak manusia. Kombinasi dan kebersamaan akan menghasilkan hasil yang luar biasa. Satu orang manusia memang 'biasa' saja, Tenten. Karena tak ada yang mendampinginya, berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut menanggung beban bersama. Tetapi bila dua anak manusia bergabung dan saling bahu-membahu menghadapi banyak hal yang harus kita hadapi, baik kita menginginkan atau tidak, pasti akan menghasilkan suatu hasil yang luar biasa."_

_Tenten berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang baru kali ini Sasuke ucapkan dalam hidupnya._

"_Kamu mengerti, Tenten?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kiri Tenten sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Tenten. Tenten pun sedang sedikit menoleh kepadanya, melihatnya dari sudut matanya. Dari sorot matanya, jelas terlihat bahwa Tenten terpana oleh kata-kata Sasuke._

_Namun Tenten tak mau terlalu meninggikan harapan._

"_Lalu, kenapa harus aku yang mendampingimu? Bukankah masih ada banyak gadis lain di dunia ini yang lebih baik dariku? Tentu itu akan membuahkan hasil yang lebih luar biasa lagi, kan?" tanya Tenten kepadanya._

"_Kau bodoh, ya?" ejek Sasuke, lagi. Tenten berani bertaruh bahwa sunggingan senyum di bibir Sasuke sekarang adalah senyuman terlebar dalam hidup Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Hatiku ini sudah memilihmu."_

_Tenten bungkam seketika saat mendengarnya._

"_Anggap hatiku ini adalah 'pelabuhan Uchiha Sasuke' dan hatimu adalah 'pelabuhan Mitoshi Tenten'. Lalu anggaplah benang merah takdir milikku adalah 'kapal'nya sedangkan benang merah takdir milikmu adalah 'kapal'mu."_

_Tenten mengangguk kecil, tanda ia mengerti akan kata Sasuke dan menyimaknya dengan serius._

"_Aku adalah kapten kapal 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang sudah lama berlayar mencari pelabuhan yang cocok untuk ia singgahi. Aku merasa seperti pengecut karena berkali-kali berhenti di pelabuhan milik 'Uchiha Mikoto', ibuku. Aku jadi merasa seperti anak manja yang setiap saat ingin selalu bersama Ibuku. Tapi aku tetap tak menyerah dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan mencari pelabuhan yang bisa ia singgahi untuk selamanya, dan aku menemukan pelabuhan milikmu. Pada awalnya, aku masih ingin mencoba mencari-cari tahu soal pelabuhan milikmu lebih banyak lagi, aku takut bila pelabuhan yang kusinggahi saat itu adalah pelabuhan yang salah. Tetapi melihat keramahan pemilik pelabuhan juga entah mengapa aku selalu cocok bila melakukan perjalanan didampingi oleh kapalmu, aku sudah merasa yakin bahwa pelabuhan yang kusinggahi saat ini adalah pelabuhan yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal."_

_Tenten tersenyum mendengar cerita Sasuke. Kali ini ia anggap Sasuke kekanakan, namun itu membuatnya senang. Ia paham artinya. Walaupun ia akui bahwa Sasuke tidak pandai menceritakan dengan bagus._

"_Aku punya tabiat yang yakin dengan apa yang sudah kuyakini sebelumnya dan takkan mengubah keputusanku. Aku hanya ingin denganmu agar bisa menciptakan hasil yang 'luar biasa', yaitu menjelajahi dunia lebih luas lagi. Bukankah itu harapan semua pelaut?" _

_Tenten tertawa kecil, terdengar teduh ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil._

"_Tentu! Itu adalah cita-cita semua pelaut, yaitu menjelajahi dunia lebih luas lagi dan mengetahui lebih banyak lagi rahasia dunia yang belum kita ketahui." Sahut Tenten._

"_Sekalipun tempat yang kita temukan adalah tempat yang berbahaya, tapi kita masih bisa bersatu untuk membongkar rahasia dibalik tempat berbahaya itu dan mencari cara agar tempat yang 'berbahaya' menjadi tempat yang 'aman' bagi semua orang." Sasuke berkata kembali._

"_Tentu tak ada yang tak mungkin bila bersatu, kan?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Tenten._

_Tenten tertawa kecil. Hatinya seakan menghangat, meleleh, dan mengalir terselip-selip ke setiap sela yang masih kosong dalam dirinya. _

_Sasuke pun ikut tertawa kecil. Interaksi seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus senang. Bila itu karena Tenten, perempuan kedua yang berarti untuknya setelah Ibunya yang berada di posisi nomor satu di hatinya._

_Tenten merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia yakini selama ini. Orang yang menyayangi dan menerima kita apa adanya adalah yang paling berharga dari semua hal yang berharga lainnya. Orang yang mau menerima kita apa adanya, yang selalu ada untuk kita setiap saat, yang mau mencintai kita dengan tulus tanpa memikirkan materi apapun, itulah yang terbaik. Itulah yang terbaik daripada kita mencintai orang lain yang tak punya perasaan yang sama kepada kita. Tak ada salahnya kita membuka pintu hati kita untuk orang yang selalu ada untuk kita dan mau mencintai kita sepenuh hati, kita hanya tinggal mencoba untuk berbalik mencintainya._

_Kedua tangan Tenten bergerak, menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya. Ia perlonggar pelukan Sasuke untuk memberinya ruang untuk berbalik badan menghadapnya. Semasa bodoh tentang ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, karena yang sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya sekarang adalah lelaki yang memang dilahirkan untuknya. Lelaki yang di jari kelingkingnya terikat sebuah benang merah yang menyambung dengan benang merah di jari kelingking miliknya. Benang yang hanya bisa putus dengan gunting bernama 'ajal'._

_Tenten memandang penuh wajah Sasuke, memberinya senyuman terindah karena senyuman itu lahir murni dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman yang serupa dengan senyuman Tenten._

"_Jadi kau serius denganku?" tanya Tenten sekali lagi._

_Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Kamu tak perlu ragu kepadaku." Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mendadak ia merasa malu._

"_Jadi, apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyeringai sedikit._

"_Um... itu... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya?" Tenten mendadak bingung sendiri._

"_Kenapa kamu tidak pakai metodeku saja? Menyatakan perasaan lewat cerita?"_

"_Jadi kamu menyatakan lewat cerita 'Kapal Pelaut' karanganmu sendiri untuk mengusir kebingungan dan kegugupanmu?" Sekarang ia paham, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi kekanakan sendiri dengan menyatakan perasaan lewat cerita karangan sendiri, itu untuk mengurangi kegugupannya._

_Sasuke menyeringai singkat, "Akhirnya paham juga."_

"_Huh, aku sedang malas mengarang cerita." Tenten membuang mukanya dari Sasuke dengan gaya-gaya ala 'tsundere'. "Yang jelas kamu tak perlu ragu kepadaku karena perasaanmu kepadaku sama dengan perasaanku kepadamu."_

_Sasuke terkekeh, berupaya menggoda Tenten. "Oh, begitu."_

"_Huh, diam." Tenten pura-pura cemberut._

"_Mana? Maaf saja, aku perlu bukti yang tegas."_

"_Ya sudah." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tenten berjinjit sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda di hadapannya._

_Rasanya ciuman dari Tenten terasa lama sekali berlangsung. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati sensasi yang didapatkan lewat ciuman panjang itu. Walaupun Sasuke tidak membalas ciuman Tenten, tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk keduanya. Mereka nikmati setiap getaran sensasi yang didapat dari ciuman panjang tersebut._

_Sekarang sudah jelaslah status mereka berdua._

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya hingga membuatku bisa bersamanya sampai sekarang." Sasuke mengakhiri cerita panjangnya mengenai awal kisah pertemuan Sasuke dengan Tenten.

Naruto dan Hidan mesem-mesem sambil memandang lekat Sasuke, sedangkan sisanya hanya memandang Sasuke disertai senyuman paham.

"Cerita yang bagus untuk lagu tidurku." Canda Itachi.

"Kisah tentang 'Kapal Pelaut' karanganmu lumayan juga." Pein terkekeh.

"Huh, diam. Aku sudah susah payah merangkai kalimat bagus untuk cerita karanganku, kalian tahu?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia tampik jari Naruto yang mencolek-colek gemas ke pipi dan lengannya.

"Kau bercita-cita jadi Kapten Kapal, ya? Atau Penjelajah Samudera?" goda Sasori.

"Hh, berhenti menggodaku dan hentikan senyuman menjijikan kalian!" tunjuk Sasuke kepada mereka semua dengan begitu kejamnya. Mereka hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan.

"Tapi aku sempat terpikirkan, kenapa di dalam kisah yang kau ulas kembali untuk kami, Tenten memiliki dua marga? Darimana asalnya marga Maito dan Mitoshi?" tanya Itachi.

"Maito adalah marga Ayah Tenten, sedangkan Mitoshi adalah marga Ibunya. Entah dengan alasan apa Tenten memakai marga Ayahnya sampai berumur 12 tahun, kemudian Tenten memakai marga Ibunya untuk seterusnya sampai marga dalam nama Tenten diganti dengan marga Uchiha setelah menikah denganku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah, itu hak dirinya untuk memakai marga Ayah atau Ibunya."

"Kenapa Tobi jadi ngantuk, yaaaa?" Tobi yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak dalam diam, menjadi ngantuk setelah mendengar kisah Sasuke.

"Minum kopi sana, setelah ini masih ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan lagi sampai tengah malam." saran Pein.

"Baiklaaaah..." seperti biasa, Tobi masih bersikap kekanakan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Tobi mempunyai sifat yang setara dengan Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya. Begitulah kira-kira.

Mendengar cerita Sasuke tadi, Sasori jadi terpikirkan akan Tomo yang berada di Jepang. Rasa cemas dan rindu kembali menggalaui hatinya.

_Sedang apa kamu sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Howaaahh... akhirnya selesai juga sesi 'Princess of China and True Avenger'nya. Sekarang bisa lanjut ke anak-anak bocah itu lagi. –lirik Kazuya dkk-. Niatnya Natsu memang hanya mengisahkan awal-awal pertemuan mereka (SasuTen).**_

_**Namun hanya beberapa chap saja, kira-kira hanya dua chap. Karena setelah itu akan kembali dalam permasalahan SasoTo yang masih gaje minta ampun.**_

_**Hadueeh... Natsu jadi merasa bersalah kepada readers yang kecewa untuk fict SasuIno punya Natsu. *menghela napas* Bagaimana caranya ya supaya Natsu bisa kembali mood nulis SasuIno? *merana***_

'_**Fens of Wickedness' adalah cerita yang akan Natsu buat sungguh-sungguh. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, disini adalah incest. Ya, Reito dengan Misa. **_

_**Kazuya dan Narumi memang masih ada hubungan darah karena seperti yang sudah pernah dijelaskan di FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' sebelumnya, bahwa Naruto yang dari Namikaze / Uzumaki masih punya hubungan darah dengan Gaara yang dari Sabaku / Akasuna. –anggap saja Gaara juga dari Akasuna karena Akasuna masih masuk dalam bagian Sabaku-**_

_**Tapi karena hubungan darahnya tidak terlalu langsung begitu, jadi menurut Natsu tak apa-apa Kazuya dengan Narumi. Gak kayak Reito! –lirik Reito, dibalas pelototan oleh Reito-**_

_**Reito itu kan punya hubungan darah yang deket sama Misa. Ayahnya sama Ayah Misa kan saudara sepupuan, ditambah Ibunya sama Ibu Misa itu saudara kandung! Gila dah! Hubungan terlarang, bro! **_

_**Katanya kalau hubungan yang kayak begitu, pasti bakal gak sehat. Walaupun misalkan Reito dan Misa menikah dan mempunyai anak, dikhawatirkan anak mereka bakalan cacat. Itu katanya, ya. Natsu masih cari-cari soal hubungan seperti ini di sumber-sumber lain.**_

**Mind To Review?**


	8. You are Ungrateful Twerps!

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Marilah kita panjatkan doa kepada Bob Sadino yang telah tutup usia dan mengucapkan selamat kepada Basarnas yang sukses dengan pencarian AirAsia QZ8501. –bener gak sih nomernya?-**

**Oke, Natsu menemukan lagu yang bagus untuk fict **_**Fens of Wickedness**_** ini. Untuk sementara lagunya adalah **_**Muse – Undisclosed Desires**_** (khusus SasoTo), **_**Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Coldplay – Paradise, **_**dan **_**Maroon 5 – Never Gonna Leave This Bed**_**. Silahkan menikmatinya! *tersenyum manis* -hueks-**

**Cerita ini mungkin akan lebih mengarah ke Tragedy / Angst daripada psikopat atau obsesi, ya. **

**Oh ya, umur para Kazuya cs belum dinaikkan untuk chap ini dan beberapa chap didepan.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Kenapa Tobi jadi ngantuk, yaaaa?" Tobi yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak dalam diam, menjadi ngantuk setelah mendengar kisah Sasuke._

"_Minum kopi sana, setelah ini masih ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan lagi sampai tengah malam." saran Pein._

"_Baiklaaaah..." seperti biasa, Tobi masih bersikap kekanakan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Tobi mempunyai sifat yang setara dengan Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya. Begitulah kira-kira._

_Mendengar cerita Sasuke tadi, Sasori jadi terpikirkan akan Tomo yang berada di Jepang. Rasa cemas dan rindu kembali menggalaui hatinya._

'_Sedang apa kamu sekarang?'_

**.**

**VIII. You are Ungrateful Twerps!**

_Konohagakure, Japan, Konoha Park..._

"Jangan mempermainkan saya. Berikan uangku sekarang atau saya akan meniup terompet dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak anda sukai." Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdialog dengan mengenakan jubah berwarna kuning emas menyala.

"Pergilah! Kami takkan memberikan sepeserpun kepada kau!" seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berdialog bersama pemuda di hadapannya dengan mengenakan kalung dari kardus bekas.

Dua anak gadis yang sedari tadi menonton, tertawa-tawa tertahan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendesah frustasi, "Kenapa, sih, kita harus main drama aneh seperti ini!?" eluhnya. Mereka sedang memerankan suatu cerita _Pied Piper of Hamelin._

"Kenapa, Kazuya? Bukankah ini lebih bagus daripada kita mendramakan _Pocahontas_?" gadis yang menimpalinya adalah Shiori. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya adalah Misa.

"Itu, kan, lebih bagus. Karena kalian berdua yang jadi tokoh utama." Kazuya mencibir. Pemuda di hadapannya adalah adiknya, Reito.

"Drama peniup terompet ini lebih baik daripada drama _Pocahontas_, _aniki_. Karena _Pocahontas_ terlalu banyak drama percintaan." Reito berkata. Dia paling ogah bermain drama percintaan.

"Ya emang iya, tapi kan kita enak, bisa nonton mereka berdua main drama."

"Tapi tunggu dulu!" Shiori menyela. "Cerita _Pocahontas_ itu kan cerita tentang seorang wanita pribumi yang menyelesaikan perselisihan pihak Inggris. Apa maksudmu dengan percintaan?" raut wajah Shiori terlihat mencurigakan.

"Shiori nee-_san_ mengira aku ini tidak tahu isi cerita _Pocahontas_?" Reito mendesah letih. "Disana juga kan ada cerita tentang cinta kaum pribumi dengan pria Inggris."

Shiori hanya bisa tertawa bodoh.

"Tak ada gunanya mencoba menutup-nutupi suatu hal dari mereka, karena mereka itu pintar, nee-_chan_." Kata Misa. "Bukan berarti mereka tidak tahu dongeng Disney, kan?"

"Kukira mereka hanya mengerti tentang _animanga_." Gumam Shiori.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan maniak _manga_ seperti nii-_san_." Tunjuk Reito kepada kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana kalau _Red Riding Hood_?" usul Misa. "Sepertinya cerita ini bagus untuk ditampilkan dalam pesta nanti."

Apa yang dimaksud Misa dengan 'pesta' adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh Sabaku Gaara, merayakan keberhasilan Kazuya dan diangkat menjadi salah satu dari 5 anak berbakat seluruh Jepang. 5 orang anak itu adalah anak berbakat yang unggul dan memiliki kelebihan khusus. Kazuya mempunyai bakat dalam musik dan memiliki kelebihan khusus yaitu Indigo. Gaara memang kurang suka berpesta, namun karena dirinya terlalu senang akan keberhasilan putra sulungnya, apapun itu ia akan berikan kepada Kazuya sebagai hadiah.

"Lalu yang kamu maksud adalah aku jadi serigala dan Reito jadi pemburunya?" Kazuya memasang wajah enggan.

Shiori tertawa tertahan. Kazuya mendengus kesal.

Misa tersenyum geli, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau _Snow White_?"

"_NO WAY_." Dengan kompak dua Sabaku bersaudara menolak usul Misa. Misa cemberut.

"Kalau _Sleeping Beauty_?" usul Shiori.

"Kita harus pasang ekspresi apa saat orang tua kita menanyakan mengapa drama kita ada adegan ciuman?" tolak Kazuya.

"Kalau _Heracles_?" usul Shiori, lagi. Dengan kompak dua Sabaku muda itu menggeleng.

"Kalian ini banyak maunya!" Shiori mulai kesal. "Kalian ini maunya apa, sih? Pilih saja sendiri sana ceritanya, aku sudah muak!"

Runyam sudah masalah bila Shiori ikutan ngambek seperti Misa.

Dua anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan. Mereka juga bingung, cerita mana yang cocok.

"Kalau _Hans and Gretel_, bagaimana? Kaa-_san _pernah memberikanku dialognya dulu. Katanya beliau pernah memerankan drama itu bersama Sasuke oji-_san_." Usul Reito.

Shiori dan Misa memandangi mereka berdua. Kazuya memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian, mencoba menemukan raut wajah setuju atas usul Reito.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang jadi penyihir? Siapa yang jadi ayah dari dua anak itu? Siapa yang jadi ibu tiri? Lalu siapa yang jadi _Hans _dan _Gretel_?" tanya Shiori bertubi-tubi. "Aku tidak mau memerankan jadi penyihir yang nantinya malah didorong ke dalam api oleh _Gretel_." Shiori paling gengsi bila memerankan peran sial seperti itu.

"Lagipula kita hanya berempat. Peran penting dalam cerita itu ada lima." Tambah Misa.

"Kan kau cocok jadi penyihir, Shiori." Kazuya memberinya seringai ejek. Shiori menanggapinya dengan delikan kesal.

"Lagipula tak apa-apa, kan? Sekali-kali enyahkan rasa gengsi nee-_chan_." Ternyata Misa setuju.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka." Reito ikut membuka suara, setuju akan usul Kazuya.

Shiori menggeram. Ia tak tahan melihat pandangan mereka yang seolah-olah dirinyalah yang jadi penjahat karena hanya ia sendiri yang menolak usul Kazuya.

"Oke! Oke! Aku mau! Puas?" Shiori menyerah. Mereka bertiga bersorak gembira.

"Lalu siapa yang jadi ibu tiri?" tanya Reito.

"Begini saja. Reito memerankan _Hans_, Misa memerankan _Gretel_, Shiori memerankan penyihir, aku memerankan ayah, dan yang menjadi ibu tirinya adalah orang terdekat kita. Bagaimana?" Kazuya menanyakan persetujuan dari mereka bertiga.

"Siapa yang jadi ibu tiri?" tanya Misa.

Kazuya nyengir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tomo oba-_chan_."

(Krik... krik...)

"APA KATAMU!? IBUKU DAN MISA YANG JADI IBU TIRI? APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN BAHWA INI AKAN MENJADI ANEH, HA!?" Shiori melancarkan protes.

"Lagipula masa iya Tomo oba-_chan_ yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nii-_san_ memerankan ibu tiri?" Reito tidak sejalan dengan kakaknya.

"Kami tidak mau!" tolak Misa.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Bukankah kita punya orang yang pandai menyamarkan orang? Itu, lho, rambutnya pirang panjang!" Kazuya berdecak kesal.

Mereka bertiga terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian perlahan mereka menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Benar juga, ya!"

.

.

"Ha? Aku?" perempuan muda berparas cantik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko sedang berhadapan dengan empat remaja yang menginginkan jasanya.

Mereka serempak mengangguk. Kazuya dan tiga orang saudaranya sedang berada di rumah Naruko.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan kudandani?" tanya Naruko.

"Kami berempat dan satu orang dewasa." Jawab Kazuya selaku pemimpin rombongan(?).

"Satu orang dewasa?"

Kazuya yang merupakan pemimpin rombongan juga Shiori yang merupakan wakilnya(?), menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruko. Setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya Naruko paham.

"Oke! Akan kulakukan!" Naruko mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang harus kami berikan untuk imbalan atas jasa oba-_chan_?" tanya Shiori.

Naruko menggeleng, "Asal kalian mau menampilkan yang terbaik, itu sudah cukup buatku!"

Mereka berempat tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, oba-_chan_!" Misa mewakili mereka bertiga untuk berterima kasih kepada Naruko. Naruko mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya." pamit Reito. Naruko mengangguk lagi sambil berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan!".

Tujuan mereka berempat sekarang adalah ke rumah Shiori dan Misa.

.

.

"Boleh! Boleh! Oba-_chan_ mau, kok! Sepertinya seru!" Tomo menerima permintaan kedua keponakannya dan kedua putrinya dengan senang hati. Kalau dalam hal seperti ini, sudah tak perlu ditanyakan kembali, Tomo pasti mau membantu bila diminta.

Mereka berempat berterima kasih kepada Tomo. Tomo mengangguk.

"Kami akan segera menyusun dialognya. Kalau sudah selesai, dialog oba-_chan _akan segera kami berikan." Kata Kazuya. Tomo mengangguk.

"Oba-_chan_ sudah tak sabar menunggu, nih! Rasanya ada yang bergejolak dalam diri oba-_chan_." Tomo cengar-cengir, yang dibalas oleh cengiran pula dari mereka. Kecuali Reito, dia agak gengsi.

"Kami akan menyusun dialog secepatnya, kok." Kazuya berkata.

"Uhm! Oba-_chan_ tunggu."

"Kalau sudah siap semuanya, baru latihan."

"Oke."

Kazuya tersenyum, "Kazuya dan Reito izin pulang dulu, ya. Kazuya ingin menyusun dialognya."

"Perlu bantuanku?" tawar Shiori.

Kazuya menggeleng, "Kau dan Misa mencari propertinya, aku dan Reito menyusun dialognya. Kita sama-sama bagi tugas, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya, Kazuya dan Reito permisi pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Kazuya dan Reito sedang sibuk di kamar Kazuya. Mereka sedang menyusun dialognya, sesekali melihat contoh dialog di internet. Lalu bila sudah siap, mereka akan mem-_print_nya.

Ditengah mereka berdua sedang sibuk, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kazuya.

"Ya?" sahut Kazuya dari dalam kamar dengan sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Ini kaa-_san_, sayang." Sahut orang yang berada di depan pintu kamar, ibu mereka, Megumi.

"Masuk saja, kaa-_san_."

Megumi membuka pintu kamar Kazuya. Matanya menangkap kedua anaknya sedang sibuk di depan komputer Kazuya yang dilengkapi oleh _printer_. Di rumah itu sudah dilengkapi fasilitas internet.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Megumi, lembut. Ia masuk sambil membawa baki berisikan teh hangat dan kue kering buatannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Megumi sedang rajin belajar memanggang kue.

"Kami sedang menyusun dialog untuk drama pesta nanti." Jawab Kazuya.

"Waah... drama apa yang akan kalian perankan?"

"_Hans and Gretel_. Kaa-_san_ bantuin, dong. Kazuya sama Reito kesusahan, nih."

Megumi tersenyum, "Kok tumben sekali dua putra kaa-_san_ yang jenius ini kesusahan?"

"Kalau buat dialog dongeng, sih, kita berdua mana sanggup, kaa-_san_!"

Megumi tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kaa-_san_ bantu. Yang mana yang bisa kaa-_san_ bantu?"

"Ini... bantuin kami susun dialognya."

"Di internet kan banyak. Terus, dulu kan kaa-_san_ pernah kasih contoh dialognya ke Reito."

"Tapi kami ingin ada sedikit perbedaan yang unik... eng, begitulah."

"Ng... kalau begitu coba kaa-_san _lihat sebentar dialog yang kalian buat sementara."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya asyik menyusun dialog drama. Kadang diselingi canda tawa.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ada suara deheman dari arah pintu kamar yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

"Ehem."

Mereka bertiga menoleh, mendapat seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Sang Ayah, Gaara.

"Pantas saja. Sejak tadi tou-_san_ mencari-cari kalian, ternyata kalian sedang sibuk disini, ya. Mengasingkan tou-_san_, hm?" ucapnya disertai seringai canda.

"Kesepian, ya, tou-_san_?" ejek Kazuya.

"Kasihan, deh. Makanya jangan baca koran terus." Ledek Reito.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apaaa..." Kazuya merengut karena dengan entengnya sang Ayah menjawab. Bukannya kesal, malah dirinya yang dibuat kesal.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sedang menyusun dialog drama untuk pesta nanti." Jawab Reito.

"Drama apa?"

"_Hans and Gretel_. Bantu juga, dong, tou-_san_."

"Jangan, tou-_san_ payah sekali dalam urusan seperti ini. Yang ada nantinya malah kacau." Bisik Megumi, sesekali melirik-lirik Gaara sambil menyengir.

"Iya, tou-_san_ kan payah." Kazuya balas berbisik. Reito hanya tersenyum geli.

Gaara mendengus, "Kalau memang tou-_san_ malah bikin kacau, tou-_san _menemani kalian saja, boleh? Tou-_san _takkan mengganggu."

"Kesepian?" goda Megumi.

"Ya, kalian egois kepadaku." Jawab Gaara, santai. Megumi merengut.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi! Sampai dimana tadi, ya?" Kazuya mengajak mereka melanjutkan kembali.

"Sampai waktu _Hans_ ditahan oleh penyihir." Jawab Megumi.

"Oh ya, disini kan ada bagian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah permen milik si penyihir. Rumah Permen itu kita dapat darimana nanti?" tanya Reito.

Kazuya dan Megumi diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka juga bingung.

Gaara menyeringai, "Butuh jasaku?"

Pada kenyataannya, Gaara akan berguna.

Kazuya merengut, "Seringaian tou-_san _menyebalkan."

"Benar!" Megumi mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus, kan? Kalian menjadi semakin kesal." Kata-katanya dibalik oleh Gaara. Kazuya dan Megumi merengut kembali. Reito tertawa kecil.

"Akan tou-_san_ cari dimana rumahnya?" tanya Reito.

"Tou-_san _punya kenalan yang pintar membuat properti. Tou-_san_ minta saja dia mengerjakan rumah itu."

"Kalau begitu Shiori dan Misa kita minta untuk cari kostum saja, propertinya biar tou-_san_ yang mengurus." Kazuya berkata.

"Akan kutelepon Misa." Reito berdiri dari duduknya di atas karpet, memisahkan diri untuk menelepon Misa menggunakan ponselnya.

"Kaa-_san_ yang buat dialognya, ya." pinta Kazuya.

"Kalian berdua juga ikut membantu, dong."

"Kaa-_san _kan yang lebih hebat dalam urusan seperti ini."

"Tapi masa kalian tidak ikut membantu, sih? Kalian kan yang butuh."

"Memang butuh, tapi kan—"

"Biar kaa-_san_ saja yang mengerjakan." Potong Gaara. "Kaa-_san_ sangat lihai dalam menyusun dialog dongeng."

Megumi memberinya pelototan, namun hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari Gaara.

"Hayoo... Kazuya ada pendukungnya. Ngaku saja kalah, kaa-_san_!" seru Kazuya.

"Huh, kan masih ada Reito. Reito...!" Megumi memanggil Reito yang masih mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Reito menoleh tanpa tahu arah tujuan pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Kaa-_san_ yang benar, kan, Reito? Ya, kan? Sudah, mengangguk saja!" mungkin lebih tepatnya, Megumi memaksa Reito untuk berada di pihaknya.

"Reito! Kaa-_san_ salah, kan? Ayolah, bilang saja kalau kaa-_san_ yang salah. Nanti kutamatkan game _Pokemon_mu, deh!" sogok Kazuya. Ia tahu bahwa Reito selalu tidak berhasil menamatkan game _Pokemon_nya.

Mendengar tawaran Kazuya yang lebih menarik, Reito tanpa babibu lagi berkata "Iya, kaa-_san_ yang salah." Kemudian kembali berkutat kepada ponselnya. Teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat oleh Misa. Sedang apa dia?

Kazuya menyeringai kemenangan. Megumi gemetar kesal ditempat. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Curang! Kazuya curang!" protesnya.

"Yeee... siapa suruh tawaran ke Reito gak efektif. Kaa-_san_ yang salah, tawarannya harus lebih menarik, dong! Kaa-_san_ gak punya _sense of 'take and give'_!" ledek Kazuya yang membuat Megumi cemberut. Megumi memilih untuk kembali serius kepada dialognya.

"Cieee... yang ngambek!" goda Kazuya. Tak lama kemudian disambut oleh cubitan gemas di pipi Kazuya. Kazuya meringis.

"Iya, deh. Kaa-_san_ kalah, kaa-_san_ yang buat dialognya sendiri. Tapi Kazuya sama Reito harus latihan dengan serius, ya! Itu imbalan dari kalian!" syaratnya dari Megumi.

"Maaf saja, ya. Kan ini pesta Kazuya. Mau serius atau tidak, terserah Kazuya. Lagian, kaa-_san_ kasih bantuan lebih dari ini, dong! Levelku kan sudah _highclass_." Kazuya mulai sok jual mahal.

Megumi membelalak sebentar, kemudian cemberut. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Kazuya.

"Dasar tidak berterima kasih. Nanti tidak kaa-_san_ buatkan kroket, lho!"

"Aaaa...! Sakit! Ahahaha...! Kaa-_san_ bodoh, kaa-_san_ bodoh, kaa-_san_ bodoh!" ledek Kazuya sambil tertawa-tawa. Gaara ikut tertawa. Megumi meringis geli.

Ditengah keluarganya sedang asyik bercanda ria, Reito masih di sudut ruangan, mencoba menelepon Misa. Sedari tadi masih belum diangkat-angkat juga.

Reito mulai cemas. Apa yang terjadi kepada Misa sampai tidak bisa mengangkat telepon darinya? Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tanpa mengarahkan pikirannya ke hal yang positif.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Apa yang terjadi dengan Misa? Lalu, kapan drama mereka akan diadakan? Akan ada humor-humor di chap depan! Walaupun garing, tapi Natsu harap kalian masih mau menikmati alur cerita ini, ya! ^^ **_

**Mind To Review?**


	9. I Saw That Girl, Mom

"_Ketika kau harus menerima konsekuensi atas dosa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu... dosa masa lalu akan diulang kembali di generasi masa depan. Pernahkah mereka terpikirkan untuk melihat senyuman hangat sang Malaikat?"_

**Fens of Wickedness**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: M**

**Romance / Angst / Tragedy**

**{Kazuya Sabaku x Narumi Uzumaki , Reito Sabaku x Misa Akasuna}**

_**Sequel of 'Love The Way You Lie'**_

**.**

**A/N: Chap ini membahas tentang drama empat bocah itu. *nyengir***

**Setelah chap ini, akan kembali membahas SasoTo lagi. –yeah!-**

**Natsu membayangkan tentang pair ItaHika yang masih langgeng-langgeng unyu(?). ItaHika entar kali, ya? Pokok'e SasoTo harus tuntas! Di fict ini, genre Family cukup kental. Tapi belum sekarang, yang benar-benar kental itu nanti, pas Kazuya cs udah cukup besar.**

**Perlu diingat, Natsu tidak pernah menonton drama **_**Hans and Gretel**_**. Bila ada kejanggalan, mohon dimaklumi. :) Juga disini dan di beberapa chap ke depan, akan dibahas sedikit demi sedikit tentang anak Indigo, si Kazuya.**

**.**

**Sabaku no Kazuya: 14 years old**

**Uzumaki Narumi: 13 years old**

**Sabaku no Reito: 13 years old**

**Akasuna no Misa: 12 years old**

**Uchiha Amano: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Saeki: 12 years old (adik Amano)**

**Uchiha Yuki: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**Uchiha Ichino: 13 years old**

**Uzumaki Naruse: 15 years old**

**Akasuna no Shiori: 14 years old (lebih tua 10 bulan dari Kazuya)**

**P.S: Yang ditampilkan dalam keterangan umur hanyalah karakter-karakter yang penting dalam fict ini. Sisa karakter lain akan dijelaskan dalam cerita, mungkin akan muncul di chap-chap depan.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**My sequel fict of **_**Love The Way You Lie**_**. Don't like it? Just don't read it. I need your suggestion, not your uncouth flame. It's useless if you wan't me to stop write a OC fict (not forever), because that is my imagination. Tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax because I was a Newbie. :)**

**.**

**Warning: OC, gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, typo di depan mata, bahasa ancur, kebanyakan nama OC, dll. **

**.**

_**Suggestion: Bacalah dulu FanFic 'Love The Way You Lie' punya Natsu sebelum membaca FanFic ini**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Maaf saja, ya. Kan ini pesta Kazuya. Mau serius atau tidak, terserah Kazuya. Lagian, kaa-san kasih bantuan lebih dari ini, dong! Levelku kan sudah highclass." Kazuya mulai sok jual mahal._

_Megumi membelalak sebentar, kemudian cemberut. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Kazuya._

"_Dasar tidak berterima kasih. Nanti tidak kaa-san buatkan kroket, lho!"_

"_Aaaa...! Sakit! Ahahaha...! Kaa-san bodoh, kaa-san bodoh, kaa-san bodoh!" ledek Kazuya sambil tertawa-tawa. Gaara ikut tertawa. Megumi meringis geli._

_Ditengah keluarganya sedang asyik bercanda ria, Reito masih di sudut ruangan, mencoba menelepon Misa. Sedari tadi masih belum diangkat-angkat juga._

_Reito mulai cemas. Apa yang terjadi kepada Misa sampai tidak bisa mengangkat telepon darinya? Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tanpa mengarahkan pikirannya ke hal yang positif._

**.**

**IX. I Saw That Girl, Mom**

_In Konohagakure, at Shiori and Misa's House..._

"Hans! Hei, lepaskan dia, nenek jelek!" Misa sedang berdialog bersama Reito dan Tomo dalam drama _Hans and Gretel_. Mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga yang terbilang luas. Reito memerankan _Hans_, Tomo memerankan Nenek Sihir, Kazuya memerankan Ayah _Hans _dan _Gretel_, Shiori memerankan Ibu Tiri, sedangkan Gaara dan Megumi sebagai penonton.

"Bisakah kamu menjaga tata krama bicara, gadis kecil?" Tomo berdialog. Untuk lebih lengkapnya lagi, Tomo sekarang sedang mengenakan jubah bertudung warna hitam dan tongkat jalan dari kayu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan saudaraku!" seru Misa.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kamu juga ikut kusekap, ya?" Tomo tertawa licik, dibuat semirip mungkin dengan tawa nenek sihir.

"Gretel! Jangan biarkan dirimu masuk kedalam penjara bau ini juga! Lari dari sini!" seru Reito.

"Tapi kau kakakku!"

"Jangan masukan dirimu kedalam bahaya! Lari dari sini! Laporkan semua kepada Dad dan Mom!" seru Reito yang berada dalam kurungan bantal yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai penjara. Tapi malah lebih mirip benteng.

"Huhuhu, gadis baik. Kamu tidak mau meninggalkan saudaramu, ya? Kalau begitu kamu sama saja sudah memasukan diri ke lubang buaya." Kata Tomo.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Misa (memang bagian dari dialognya). "Kumohon, ampuni aku! Aku hanya gadis kecil bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa. Mom tidak pernah baik kepadaku dan Hans. Apa kamu mencoba menahan kami disini karena kamu kesepian?"

"Ya?" Sang Nenek (Tomo), terperangah. "Aku kesepian?"

"Jujur saja, Nek! Nenek kesepian, kan? Tak ada yang menemani Nenek? Nenek perlu orang untuk menemani Nenek, kan?"

"Oh." Tomo memasang wajah sedih. "Ya, gadis kecil. Nenek sangat kesepian di rumah permen ini. Nenek sangat suka kepada kalian, anak-anak. Nenek sengaja mengubah rumah Nenek menjadi rumah permen untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak yang memasuki hutan ini. Tapi baru kalian saja yang mau masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa segan."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menemanimu, Nek! Agar kamu tak kesepian!"

Hans (Reito) membelalak kepada Gretel (Misa) dengan artian **apa-kau-gila?**. Ia menggerakan bibirnya, namun tak bersuara. Itu dengan artian **yang-benar-saja?**.

Tapi Misa tidak menggubris, ia tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Tomo.

"Benarkah?" Tomo berusaha tertawa ala nenek tua bahagia. "Tentu aku dengan senang hati menginginkan keberadaan kalian disini. Akan kuajari kamu memasak."

"Tapi bisakah Nenek bebaskan Hans dari penjara?"

"Maaf, ya. Mungkin nanti saja Nenek lepaskan dia. Ini hukuman karena tadi dia bersikap tidak sopan kepadaku. Ketahuilah, walau aku sudah tua, tetapi aku sangat menghargai tata krama."

"Ohh, baiklah, Nek. Ayo ajarkan aku memasak!" Misa sumringah.

"Baiklah, mula-mula Nenek memasak air dulu di _cauldron_." Tomo memasukan sebuah kuali palsu (salah satu properti drama) kedalam susunan bantal yang dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai mulut perapian yang didalamnya ada susunan pena dan pensil hingga menyerupai kayu-kayu perapian.

Selagi sang Nenek (Tomo) sedang asyik mengaduk air yang telah ia ubah menjadi sup (tentunya hanya akting), Misa tetap berdiri kaku ditempat dengan wajah ragu-ragu. Ia gundah.

Kazuya (selagi menjadi pemain juga sutradara) memberinya isyarat 'Ayo Lakukan!'. Shiori yang merupakan pemain sekaligus wakil sutradara(?) juga memberinya isyarat 'Jangan ragu, ayo lakukan saja!'.

Tomo merasa bahwa Misa hanya diam saja, padahal dia sudah siap untuk apa yang merupakan akting Misa kepadanya nanti. Maka ia menoleh bingung kepadanya.

Reito hanya menepuk jidat sambil menghela napas. Ia sudah duga ini.

Gaara dan Megumi tetap setia mengikuti alur drama, walaupun mereka sudah tahu pokok permasalahan Misa.

"Tapi, aku—" Misa mencoba beralasan, tapi ditolak oleh Kazuya.

"Ayolah, kan ada bantal. Ibumu juga sudah mengizinkan, ayo lakukan!" Kazuya berkata.

"Iya, Misa. Lakukan saja." Tomo mencoba menyakinkan.

"Tapi, kan—"

"Ayoooo...!" Kazuya yang sudah terbakar-bakar jiwa sutradara(?), terus memaksa Misa dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Uhh... baiklah, aku mengerti." Misa mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tomo mempersiapkan diri. Sedangkan yang lainnya tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Adegan yang sekarang harus dilakukan Misa adalah mendorong Ibunya ke dalam kuali dan membebaskan Reito.

Masalahnya adalah, kuali tersebut ukurannya kecil dan besar kemungkinannya hanya kepala Tomo yang bisa masuk. Mungkin bisa juga kepala Tomo terbentur pinggiran kuali. Sebagai anak Bunda Tomo yang manis(?), Misa ragu untuk melakukannya.

Misa dalam posisi berat.

Misa sedang mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mendorong Ibunya tanpa harus melukai Sang Ibu. Kazuya dan Shiori mendengus.

"Cepaaaat...!" desak Kazuya yang hampir mengaum(?) akibat terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"I-Iyaa!" Misa gugup. Ia terdiam sebentar memandang punggung Ibunya (Tomo sedang akting memasukkan penghapus yang ia anggap bawang ke dalam kuali untuk mengulur waktu), barulah ia berlari kecil menuju Tomo.

Tomo bisa merasakan bahwa Misa sedang berlari menghampirinya, maka ia sudah siap bila nantinya ia terpelanting atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya menarik napas dan menahannya, tanpa sadar mereka menjadi tegang, padahal tidak perlu setegang itu.

"Maafkan aku, kaa-_chaaaan_...!" seru Misa.

**DUK!**

"Oh!" keempat orang _audience_ (entah sejak kapan kedua pemain menjadi antusias menonton) terperangah.

Reito hanya bisa menganga dalam kungkungan penjara bantal.

**SRUUUT... GUBRAK!**

"Ohh!" para _audience _terperangah lagi.

Reito menganga lebih lebar.

"Auw!" Misa meringis.

"Aduduh!" diikuti Tomo.

Ternyata yang terjadi adalah... Misa yang mendorong Tomo malah terpeleset ke depan melewati tubuh Tomo dan jatuh ke dalam tumpukan selimut yang dibentuk menjadi kotak perapian. Dikarenakan apa? Karena, posisi punggung Tomo yang sedikit mendatar karena berjongkok sambil sedikit membungkukan badan membuat tangan Misa yang mendorong punggung Tomo malah bertumpu juga kakinya yang telah bersiap memberi tenaga dorong malah memberinya tenaga untuk membuat dirinya sendiri lah yang terdorong, terpelanting ke depan dan jatuh ke tumpukan bantal. Sementara Tomo yang didorong –kalau tak mau dibilang diseruduk- Misa, ikut terperosok ke depan dan wajahnya mendarat di karpet dengan suksesnya.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kazuya langsung tertawa. Shiori dan Reito ternganga kaget, sementara Gaara dan Megumi terpana.

"Aduuuh...! Lucu sekali!" Kazuya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling diatas karpet empuk.

Shiori dan Reito yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung menolong Misa dan Tomo.

Melihat putra sulungnya, Kazuya, malah menertawai sepupu dan bibinya yang tertimpa musibah(?), Megumi langsung mencubit kulit punggung Kazuya.

"Aduh!" Kazuya tersentak sakit, ia meringis. Ia melirih meminta iba dari Sang Bunda, "Kaa-_san_..."

"Kamu malah menertawai. Bagus, ya, rasa sosialisasimu berkurang. Orang sedang celaka, malah kamu tertawai. Bagus, ya, hmm..." Megumi hujani Kazuya dengan cubitan di punggung dan lengan. Kazuya meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh duh! Akh! Ampun, kaa-_san_! Kazuya janji gak begitu lagi, deh! Sakit, nih!"

"Kamu berjanji agar terbebas dari rasa sakit akibat cubitan kaa-_san_ atau kamu berjanji karena kamu sadar bahwa sikapmu tadi salah?"

"Kazuya berjanji karena sadar bahwa sikap Kazuya salah!"

"Benar?"

"Beneraaaan...!"

"Bohong, ya?"

"Duuh, janji, kaa-_san_!"

"Nah, itu baru anak manis." Megumi tersenyum, ia lepaskan cubitannya. Kazuya mengelus-elus daerah bekas cubitan ganas Ibunya yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangannya.

"Aku keren, kaa-_san_, bukan manis." Ucapnya. Megumi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Gaara sedang sibuk membereskan bantal dan kuali yang terlempar agak jauh tadi.

"Kaa-_chan_, Misa, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiori sambil mengecek keadaan keduanya.

Tomo dan Misa hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus area yang masih terasa sakit.

"Mana yang sakit, Misa? Shiori nee-_san_, bisa tolong ambilkan kotak P3K? Aku tak tahu letaknya dimana." Reito yang dari luarnya terlihat tenang, tetapi didalamnya ia panik berat kepada Misa. Yah, Reito agak berlebihan, kurasa.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Kami tak apa-apa, kok. Kalian tenang saja." Tomo mencoba menenangkan dua anak remaja yang sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Benar, kaa-_chan_?" tanya Shiori.

"Iya, kami tak apa-apa, kok." Misa yang menjawabnya.

"Nanti hilang sendiri. Lagian, kami terselamatkan berkat bantal." Kata Tomo.

"Apaan? Jelas-jelas Shiori melihat wajah kaa-_chan_ mendarat duluan ke karpet, pasti sakit. Tuh, kelihatan merah-merah."

"Aah... ini bukan apa-apa, kok. Nanti hilang sendiri. Karpetnya kan empuk."

"Benar, ya, kaa-_chan_?"

"Iya, benar." Tomo mengangguk menyakinkan.

"Uhm, ya sudah."

Gaara sudah selesai membereskan, ia menghampiri Tomo dan tiga orang didekatnya. "Kurasa latihannya sampai disini dulu. Nanti akan kucari properti yang aman. Sekarang ini memang masih dalam tahap pembuatan."

Reito mengangguk, "Ya."

"Nee-_san, _Misa, tak apa-apa?" Megumi menanyakan keadaan Tomo dan Misa. Yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk.

Kazuya yang duduk disamping Megumi, masih menggerutu akibat beberapa saat yang lalu dicubit-cubiti oleh Ibunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazuya melihat ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang pendek seleher dengan potongan poni rata ke depan, sedang memeluk adik laki-lakinya, Reito.

Karena jengah melihat ada sosok gadis bukan manusia sedang memeluk adiknya, ia menyuruh Reito untuk pindah tempat duduk ke sampingnya.

"Reito, bisakah kamu pindah tempat duduk ke sampingku?" pintanya.

Reito mengernyit, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat pindah ke sampingku."

Megumi mengerti apa yang berusaha disampaikan Kazuya kepada Reito, maka ia pun turut meminta Reito pindah tempat duduk. "Reito, turuti kakakmu."

Bingung, tapi dituruti juga. Reito menurut untuk pindah tempat duduk ke sampingnya.

Setelah pindah, Kazuya melihat bahwa gadis tersebut memasang raut wajah kesal kepada Kazuya. Tapi Kazuya balas dengan memamerkan tinjunya, gadis itu tidak menggubris dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tomo menganga kaget karena berhasil memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, maka ia bertanya kepada Megumi. "Apa yang barusan dilihatnya?"

Megumi mengendikkan bahu, "Tanya saja kepada Kazuya."

Gaara hanya mendengus geli melihat Kazuya tidak takut kepada sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kazuya malah memamerkan tinjunya, seolah menantang sosok itu untuk berkelahi.

Sementara saudara-saudaranya masih tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Karena setelah melihat Kazuya tadi, Tomo menjadi merasa bahwa di rumahnya ada hantu. Ia penasaran hantu apa itu. "Kazuya, siapa tadi?"

Kazuya menoleh, "Eh? Ohh... hanya sesosok gadis yang mungkin saja menyukai _otouto _tadi sewaktu kami pergi membeli properti sebelum menuju kesini. Aku tahu gadis itu dari tempat kami membeli properti karena aku sempat melihatnya sedang melirik-lirik _otouto_ dibalik tumpukan barang jualan."

Tomo menghela napas lega, karena tahu bahwa yang dilihat Kazuya tadi bukan hantu penghuni rumahnya.

Sadar apa maksud kakaknya, Reito hanya ber'oh' ria. Toh kakaknya sudah mengusirnya, kan?

Hanya Shiori dan Misa yang masih tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kazuya anak Indigo." Tomo mencoba menjelaskan singkat-singkat agar kedua putrinya tidak takut.

"Indigo?" ulang Misa, ia tidak tahu apa itu Indigo.

Shiori yang tahu apa itu anak Indigo, tersentak kaget. Ia berkata kepada Kazuya, "Astaga, kita sudah bersaudara belasan tahun, namun kamu tidak menceritakan soal ini kepadaku?"

Kazuya mengendikkan bahu, "Karena kurasa tidak penting, nanti kamu malah takut." Ia nyengir.

Shiori melotot, "Enak saja! Kamu pikir aku penakut, apa!"

Kedua orangtua Kazuya hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Indigo itu apa, kaa-_chan_?" tanya Misa kepada Ibunya sambil menarik-narik kain lengan baju Ibunya.

"Indigo itu anak berkebutuhan khusus."

"Berkebutuhan khusus?"

"Ya. Err... tapi janji ya jangan takut kepada Kazuya nii-_san_ dan malah menjauhinya."

Misa mengangguk patuh. "Janji."

"Jadi Indigo itu anak yang memiliki kemampuan tidak seperti anak yang lain pada umumnya. Anak Indigo bisa melihat hantu dan kemampuan otak dan psikisnya pada umumnya melebihi anak-anak biasa. Tapi itu tidak selalu seperti itu. Ada juga anak Indigo yang emm... bodoh. Yaah, beruntung karena Kazuya lahir tergolong anak Indigo yang pintar."

Misa terpana, "Jadi... jadi yang tadi itu maksudnya...?"

"Tadi Kazuya melihat sosok... Misa tahu itu apa."

"A-Apakah hantu itu adalah penghuni rumah ini, nii-_san_?" tanya Misa kepada Kazuya yang sedang menyimak pembicaraan sambil mencubit-cubiti pipi adik laki-lakinya dengan gemas. Sementara yang dicubit hanya ngambek.

"Bukan, kok. Tenang saja. Itu cuma hantu gadis berambut pirang pendek yang diam-diam suka kepada _otouto_ yang imut ini." Kazuya gencar memberi Reito cubitan gemas di pipi. Reito hanya bisa diam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Diam-diam suka?" Misa mengerjap. Reito _sweatdrop_. Apa jadinya kalau sepupu yang disukainya itu malah mengira arwah tadi adalah mantan pacarnya? Sebagai lelaki dengan gengsi tinggi, ia tak mau dikira bahwa dirinya adalah mantan kekasih gadis tadi.

Kazuya tergelak. Ia acak-acaki rambut Reito dengan gemas. Shiori menahan tawa dengan cara menutupi mulut dengan bantal. Tomo terkekeh-kekeh, sedangkan Gaara dan Megumi tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua jadi ikut-ikutan mencubit-cubit gemas Reito. Ya, mereka jadi ikutan gemas dengan putranya yang ditaksir oleh gadis transparan.

"Aaarrghh...! Diam!" Reito menepis tangan Kazuya, tapi Kazuya tetap nakal. Ia jadi semakin _bad mood_ karena kedua orangtuanya malah ikut-ikutan jahil. "Tou-_san_, kaa-_san_, sakit, nih."

"Duuh, lucunya pangeran kecil kaa-_san_ yang ditaksir gadis cantik. Sayang ya malah diusir Kazuya." Goda Megumi.

"Oh iya ya, kenapa aku usir dia tadi?" Kazuya mendadak jadi merasa bodoh.

"Mungkin pesona Reito terlalu kuat sampai-sampai ada gadis dari dunia lain yang menyukainya." Gaara ikut serta menggoda Reito.

Reito merona menahan malu juga sebal, "Mana mungkin aku bisa pacaran dengan gadis transparan seperti itu!"

"Lho? Tak apa-apa, kan? Terasa ada sensasinya. Nanti biar nii-_san_ yang menjadi juru bicaramu kepada gadis pirang tadi." Tawar Kazuya, main-main.

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!" teriak Reito, kesal. Ia malu karena dirinya digoda oleh ketiga keluarganya di hadapan Misa.

Gaara, Megumi, dan Kazuya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Wuaah, hebat ya, Reito!" puji Tomo.

"Benar-benar hebat sekali. Patut untuk dipuji." Shiori menyahut.

"Yang benar saja...!" elak Reito, kesal. Ia menatap kesal kepada kakaknya dengan artian **ini-semua-salahmu!**.

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Salahkan tuh dirimu yang bisa-bisanya ditaksir gadis seperti dia." Kazuya mengelak dari tuduhan Reito.

"Hebat, ya, Reito-_kun_!"

Reito menegang ditempat. Kazuya dan Shiori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara tiga orang lainnya tersenyum-senyum menahan geli.

Reito menolah ke asal suara tadi, ia mendapati Misa sedang memandangnya dengan bibir tersenyum manis.

"AARGHH...! SEMUA INI KESALAHANMU, _ANIKI NO KONOYAROOOO_!"

"Hei, ini bukan salahku!"

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Fens of Wickedness= :**

.

.

.

"Ini salah nii-_san_."

"Semua kesalahan nii-_san_."

"Kakak tak berguna."

"_Kazuya no konoyaro, bakayaro._"

"Kakak jelek."

"Kakak sialan."

"Kakak tak ada gunanya."

Sepulang dari rumah Tomo, Reito langsung asyik memaki-maki Kazuya sambil duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah. Ia bertambah kesal karena kakaknya dengan santai duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa es mambo yang diambilnya dari kulkas. Sang Ayah yang duduk di sofa hadapan mereka, hanya menyaksikan dalam diam dengan perasaan gemas. Entah ia jadi gemas kepada dua putranya tersebut. Sementara Sang Ibu sedang berkutat di dalam dapur, membuat cemilan.

"Halo, tampan. Mau es mambo? Enak, lho, makan es dihari sepanas ini." dengan santainya Kazuya menaruh lutut kanan diatas paha kirinya.

"Kakak tolol."

"Tak berguna."

"Bau otaku."

"Sialan."

"_Konoyaro_."

"Wah, lagi asyik berpuisi, ya, si ganteng ini." ledek Kazuya sambil mencolek pipi adiknya. Adiknya lantas memberi Kazuya tinju mesra di lengannya.

Kazuya meringis pelan, tapi ia kembali menggodanya lagi. "Ternyata si ganteng ini bercita-cita jadi petinju pro. Kenapa tidak jadi calon suami gadis pirang tadi?"

Reito masih terus menggumamkan caci maki yang dengan bangganya ia tujukan kepada Sang Kakak.

"Kok manyun begitu, sih, adik nii-_san _yang luar biasa tampan ini?" Kazuya mencibir sambil mencubit pipi Reito sekali.

"DIAM!" bentak Reito, lalu melanjutkan kembali acara caci makinya.

"Wah, keren sekali ya, adikku yang LUAR BIASA TAMPAN ini. _Cool_ deh, sampai bisa melunakkan hati seorang gadis dunia lain." Kazuya cengengesan. "Tou-_san_, benar, kan, Reito tampan sekali? Luar biasa _cool_, kan?"

Yang dilempar pertanyaan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tuh, kan, tou-_san_ saja sependapat dengan nii-_san._ Kan tou-_san_ itu sejenis dengan jenis Ayah yang berada diposisi paling tinggi, '_Dad knows everything_'. Iya, kan, tou-_san_?"

Merasa sedang diejek pula oleh Kazuya, Gaara tersenyum masam. Ia berharap Megumi cepat kembali dari dapur.

Sementara Reito masih damai sentosa mencaci maki Kazuya sepuas mungkin.

"Kalau kaa-_san_, sejenis dengan jenis Ibu yang berada diposisi tengah, '_I'm innocent Mom_'. Benar, kan, _otouto_?" Kazuya menyenggolnya. Reito mengabaikannya.

Gaara tersenyum geli, dalam hati ia setuju dengan Kazuya. Tetapi ia semakin geli karena diam-diam ada seseorang sedang menghampiri Kazuya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang merebut es mambo dari tangan Kazuya.

"Ekh...!" Kazuya bingung sendiri karena es mambonya hilang dari pegangannya.

"Esnya buat kaa-_san_ saja, ya."

Yang mengambilnya adalah Megumi. Megumi sudah duduk disamping Gaara.

"E-Eh? Tunggu dulu, itu punya Kazuya!" Kazuya merasa tak rela(?) esnya diambil alih oleh Ibunya.

"Kazuya tadi manggil kaa-_san_ apa? _Innocent Mom_?" tanya Megumi yang sedang asyik menikmati es mambo punya Kazuya. Semasa bodoh, masih banyak yang lain di kulkas.

"Eh, itu, kaa-_san_ salah dengar, tuh! Kazuya tadi manggil kaa-_san_ '_A Amazing Mom_'. Kaa-_san_ memang _amazing_, kan?"

"Bohong, kaa-_san_! _Aniki _pembohong besar! Tadi jelas-jelas nii-_san_ bilang '_Innocent Mom_'! Saksinya ada, kok! Saksinya Reito sama tou-_san_!" Merasa ada kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Sang Kakak, Reito langsung membantah omongan Kazuya.

"Tambah satu lagi saksinya, kaa-_san_ juga mendengar Kazuya ngomong seperti itu." Megumi memandang Kazuya penuh arti. Yang dipandangi hanya tergagap.

"Tapi... memang benar, kan? _Innocent Mom_?" gumam Kazuya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Kaa-_san _dijadikan anak bawang disini? Oh, bagus, ya sekarang." Megumi cemberut. Ayah sama anak sama saja. Tak salah lagi bahwa Kazuya adalah duplikat Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk jadi penonton saja, daripada nanti dirinya ikut dijadikan sasaran?

Kazuya cengengesan. Reito yang mendengar itu, rasa kesalnya kepada Kazuya luntur seketika, digantikan dengan perasaan geli akibat Ibunya.

"Kaa-_san_ imut, deh." Goda Kazuya.

"Seperti _Barbie_." Tambah Reito.

Megumi berjengit mendengarnya. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa yang hendak keluar.

"_I'm barbie girl, in the barbie world~. Life in plastic, it's fantastic_! Lanjutannya apa, _otouto_?" Kazuya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mengejek Ibunya, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah bertanya lanjutan lirik kepada Reito.

"_You can brush my hair, and use me in everywhere?_" sambung Reito, tidak yakin.

Lalu secara bersama-sama, Kazuya dan Reito tertawa mengejek Ibunya.

Ibunya memberi mereka pandangan sebal. Ia cemberut.

"Ada Barbie~ ada Barbie~ ada Barbie~ Weits!" Kazuya dan Reito kompak menghindari bantal sofa yang melayang ke arah mereka dari Ibunya. "Ada Barbie~ ada Barbie~ ada Barbie~"

Megumi cemberut. Ia bertambah kesal karena suaminya ikutan menertawainya.

"Cieee, makin imut saja kalau sedang cemberut." Goda Kazuya.

"Imut nih yeee..." goda Reito.

"Kaa-_san_ kan _tsundere_."

"Bukan, tapi _himedere_."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Kazuya terkekeh penuh arti. Reito ikut terkekeh karena paham maksud Kazuya.

"Apa? Kaa-_san _ini _deredere_?" tebak Megumi. Tentu Megumi tahu istilah tersebut karena dirinya juga seorang pecinta _animanga_.

Kazuya dan Reito tergagap karena tebakan Ibunya benar.

Megumi mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Awas, nanti tersandung!" seru Kazuya, kemudian tertawa bersama Reito.

"Kalian ini, sudah hentikan. Kasihan Ibu kalian." Tegur Gaara. Padahal dirinya juga menertawai Megumi.

"Uuh! AKU TIDAK MAU DIKASIHANI, GAARA-_KUN_!" teriak Megumi yang berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka.

Gaara menghindar dari lemparan boneka _tyranosaurus_ kepunyaan Kazuya waktu kecil dari Megumi.

"Cieee... yang ngambek." Goda Kazuya dan Reito.

"Uuh! AWAS YA KALIAN NANTI!" Megumi berjalan keluar rumah menuju kolam renang.

"Awas, jangan sampai terpeleset kedalam kolam." Gaara memperingati Megumi. Ia sudah hapal bahwa Megumi tidak bisa berenang.

Kazuya dan Reito tertawa bersama. Akhirnya mereka akur juga. Terima kasih kepada Sang Ibu yang mau dijadikan _rusa_ bagi para predator yang masih di ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Mungkin drama Hans and Gretelnya akan dibahas tuntas chap besok. -,-**_

_**Natsu juga tidak hapal lirik lagu Barbie tadi, lho. -_-**_

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
